Fogo e Gelo
by kacardoso
Summary: Como as heroínas de seus romances, ela está mais do que disposta a enfrentar o desafio de Cal Van Dyne. Margie Silver já esperava o pior de Cal, mas nunca um cínico jogo de amor em sua propriedade na Flórida. Seu adversário sempre fez suas próprias regras... mas ainda não havia encontrado uma oponente à altura.


"**Desafios do Destino" **

FOGO E GELO

Fire and Ice

Diana Palmer

O arrogante magnata Cal Van Dyne jurou que a irmã da escritora Margie Silver jamais se casaria com o irmão dele. Margie, no entanto, está decidida a fazer esse casamento acontecer. Ela esperava qualquer atitude de Cal, mas nunca um cínico jogo de sedução em sua propriedade na Flórida. De repente, Margie se vê jogando com o futuro de sua irmã...e o seu próprio. Seu adversário sempre ditou as regras... mas ainda não havia encontrado uma oponente à altura.

****_Digitalização: Barbara K_

_Revisão: Cris Bailey_

_Apoio: Livros Corações_

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II B.V.  
Título original: Fire and Ice  
Copyright © 1983 by Diana Palmer _Fogo e gelo_  
Originalmente publicado em 1983 por Silhouette Desire  
Editoração Eletrônica:  
ABREU'S SYSTEM  
Impressão:  
RR DONNELLEY MOORE  
Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora _SIA  
_Editora HR Ltda.  
Tradução: _Regiane____Winarski_

CAPÍTULO UM

MARGIE SILVER sabia que atrairia os olhares masculinos no restaurante em Atlanta. O verde vivo do vestido de cetim que ela usava era impressionante, mas a atração mesmo era o modelo. Era de manga comprida, tipo envelope, com um generoso decote. A parte da frente ficava presa apenas por um cinto largo. O efeito, junto aos longos cabelos negros e aos olhos verdes, era explosivo. A saia abria ligeiramente acima do joelho, revelando uma meia-calça clara, e sapatos altos pretos calçavam os pequenos pés.

Ela bebia um _ginger ale, _com dedos longos de unhas cor-de-rosa segurando o copo. Margie podia parecer uma modelo de alta-costura, mas ganhava a vida escrevendo livros sensuais de ficção histórica sob o pseudônimo de Silver McPherson. No entanto, não tinha permissão para mencionar tal detalhe aquela noite, pois, a revelação do exuberante _alter ego _poderia afetar o novo romance de sua irmã Jan. Margie tinha a intuição de que o convite de última hora para jantar era desculpa para um confronto com o futuro cunhado de Jan, o magnata. Margie decidira provocar, escolhendo aquele vestido para chocar.

Margie ceifou os lábios carnudos, pintados de vermelho, com irritação. Estava no meio de uma cena difícil quando Jan ligara, exigindo que a encontrasse no restaurante às 19h. Já eram 19h30, Jan não estava à vista, e Margie estava furiosa.

Ela se mexeu na cadeira, olhando para o vestido de cetim com ar divertido. Jan ficaria horrorizada. Ela tentara fazer Margie entender a imagem conservadora dos Van Dyne e a opinião do irmão mais velho de seu namorado sobre mulheres ousadas. Avisara à irmã para ser discreta e sugerira que se vestisse feito uma freira. Então, Margie, sendo como era e por odiar qualquer coisa parecida com uma ordem, escolheu seu vestido mais ousado e fez uma maquiagem digna de uma prostituta de 60 anos.

Pensar na reação de Jan, ou na do jovem Andrew Van Dyne e na do irmão dele, fazia os olhos dela brilharem. Se Jan tivesse mesmo arranjado um encontro entre eles, Margie iria se divertir.

"Oh, Margie, aja como alguém da sua idade!", diria Jan quando Margie fizesse alguma palhaçada, como colocar a estátua de Vênus nua no meio do jardim, por onde a pobre sra. James passava toda tarde para molhar as plantas e ficava chocada. Pelo menos, a foto na contracapa do último livro, _Paixão ardente, _mostrava apenas o rosto dela. Margie dissera que apareceria de camisola e Jan ameaçara sair do país.

Porém, Margie pretendia continuar vivendo como quisesse e pensando em novas maneiras de chocar Jan. Seu curto casamento fora responsável por grande parte do comportamento provocador. Seu jeito brincalhão era uma espécie de camuflagem para disfarçar sua vulnerabilidade. A morte repentina do marido depois de dois meses de casamento fora quase um alívio, deixando-a desiludida com os homens, relacionamentos íntimos e casamento. Aprendera uma lição bem real: que jamais se conhece alguém até morar com essa pessoa. E tinha todas as razões do mundo para se lembrar disso.

Ela pensou estar apaixonada por Larry Silver. Ele era jovem e parecia ter uma personalidade agradável e um futuro brilhante como promotor. Os dois namoraram por pouco tempo, casaram-se e logo descobriram que eram completamente incompatíveis. Quando ele morreu em um acidente de avião dois meses depois, ela se sentiu mais culpada pelo casamento fracassado do que em luto. Tudo acontecera há cinco anos, quando Margie tinha 20 anos. Jamais voltara a encarar a vida seriamente. Seria suicídio psicológico levar a vida a sério; foi o que dissera a Jan. No entanto, sempre achou que a irmã mais nova sabia da verdade.

Ela tomou outro gole de _ginger ale _e suspirou. Se Jan e Andy não chegassem em dez minutos, iria embora. Tinha um mês para cumprir o prazo da editora, e não possuía tempo para encontros sociais com estranhos. Apesar da crescente ligação de Jan com Andy, Margie não tinha vontade de conhecer o irmão dele.

Margie olhou em volta, sentindo-se presa. Sabia que "o magnata", como o chamava, não aprovava o envolvimento do irmão com Jan. Jan trabalhava como secretária de um advogado. O magnata, no entanto, queria ver o irmão com a filha de uns amigos de Chicago, não uma secretária qualquer de Atlanta. A família da garota trabalhava com vendas de roupas, e a família Van Dyne fabricava roupas. Seria uma fusão perfeita para o irmão de Andrew.

Ela sentiu um formigamento na nuca, virou-se e viu os olhos negros penetrantes de um homem na porta de entrada. O impacto daqueles olhos antipáticos, mesmo do outro lado do salão, quase fez com que ela derrubasse o copo. Jamais vira olhos como aqueles, nem um rosto como o dele. O homem era enorme e tinha um rosto largo e severo que parecia ter sido esculpido em madeira. Margie ficou fascinada. Por que um estranho a encararia daquele jeito, com evidente antagonismo?

Achou graça no ar de reprovação do rosto dele e, sem pensar, juntou os lábios em um beijo, deu uma piscada e sorriu para ele, convidativa, antes de se virar. Margie colocou o copo sobre a mesa para sufocar o ataque risos. O olhar no rosto do homem valera ouro. Estava entediada e irritada, mas começava a se divertir. Jan ficaria horrorizada quando soubesse como a irmã andava passando o tempo.

Uma sombra caiu sobre ela, e ela olhou para o alto e deu de cara com o estranho, de expressão tão austera que pararia o trânsito.

— Mount Rushmore em pessoa — murmurou Margie, com um sorriso maldoso.

Ela se virou um pouco, apoiando um braço no encosto da cadeira para olhá-lo de cima a baixo.

— Sente-se, querido, e tome um drinque comigo.

Ele não sorriu. Parecia alguém que jamais sorria. Examinou-a com mais reprovação ainda.

— Não, obrigado. Tenho um encontro com uma jovem dama. — Enfatizou a última palavra, como se quisesse insinuar que não poderia ser Margie.

Ela gostou da voz dele imediatamente. Era grave e levemente rouca, masculina e empostada.

— Encontro às escuras?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Obrigação social — disse ele, como se fosse algo desagradável.

— Bem, sou daqui... — falou Margie. — Talvez a conheça.

Olhou para ela como se duvidasse.

— O nome dela é Janet Banon.

Margie piscou.

— Jan é minha irmã! — disse ela, sem pensar, empertigando-se. Avaliou-o novamente e registrou a hostilidade que voltou ao rosto dele. — O que quer com minha irmã?

Em vez de responder, ele puxou uma cadeira, sentou-se como se fosse o dono da mesa e fez sinal para um garçom.

— Traga-me um uísque com gelo. E um... Tom Collins para a dama — acrescentou, olhando para o copo na mão dela.

— Sim, senhor — assentiu o garçom, educadamente, e saiu.

— Retiro a última palavra da frase — falou o homem para Margie. — Uma dama não dá em cima de homens estranhos em restaurantes.

Os olhos verdes de Margie brilharam.

— Você me julgou mal — respondeu ela, caprichando no sotaque da Geórgia. — Quando canto um homem, sempre tiro minhas roupas primeiro.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, observando o colo visível pelo decote.

— Não sei qual seria a vantagem disso para você — disse ele, sem emoção.

Sempre consciente de cada passo que dava, Margie olhou para ele intensamente.

— Você é sempre tão direto?

— Brinque com fogo e acabará queimada — retrucou, secamente. Os olhos negros pareciam perfurá-la. — Não gosto de mulheres permissivas que se vestem como prostitutas. Nem de mulheres que ficam bêbadas antes do jantar, seduzindo homens.

— Como ousa... — Ela começou a falar, mas ficou sem palavras.

— Cale-se — ordenou ele, com o tipo de autoridade que exigia obediência instantânea, mesmo de uma escritora renegada.

Ele parou até que o garçom deixasse as bebidas e a conta sobre a mesa e se afastasse; depois, olhou para ela novamente.

— Acredito que meu irmão queira se casar com sua irmã. Só por cima do meu cadáver.

Margie olhou para ele sobressaltada.

— É o irmão mais velho de Andrew? — perguntou ela, educadamente. — O que fabrica lingerie feminina? — acrescentou, com um sorriso maldoso.

Se queria deixá-lo sem graça, não conseguiu. Ele se recostou na cadeira, bebendo o uísque, e observou.

— Fabricamos uma linha de roupas íntimas de primeira qualidade — respondeu. O olhar dele pousou no corpete do vestido. — Assim como um sutiã de bojo que faria maravilhas por você.

Ela derramou o _ginger ale _sobre o guardanapo e a toalha, enquanto o rosto ficava ruborizado pela primeira vez em cinco anos.

— Terá que perdoar Deus por minhas limitações. Ele me criou num período de conflito — rosnou ela.

Ele curvou os ombros largos, e Margie notou pela primeira vez o corte elegante das roupas dele e como ele ficava bem usando preto e branco. Ele estava na moda, apesar de não ser muito bonito nem muito jovem, mas não era exagerado. Margie avaliou que teria 40 anos ou um pouco menos. As linhas de expressão no rosto dele eram marcas de uma vida estressante, não de idade. Ele parecia uma escavadeira humana.

— Por que sua irmã não está aqui? — perguntou ele, friamente.

Margie também se recostou, encarando-o.

— Jan não me explicou nada. Só me pediu para encontrá-la aqui às 19h e desligou o telefone. Você sabe tanto quanto eu. Talvez mais — acrescentou, maldosa. — Soube que diz para seu irmão quais roupas vestir toda manhã quando ele acorda. Também diz para ele com quais mulheres ele deve namorar?

Ele inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça e apertou os olhos.

— Devo ser direto? — perguntou, com calma. — Sua irmã se encaixaria na minha família como um rato numa convenção de gatos. Meu mundo e o de Andrew pode ser mais bem descrito como a etapa social de uma guerra. Sua irmã, pelo que já pude observar, não conseguiria se sair bem em brigas domésticas.

— Não sei, não — respondeu Margie, pensativa. — Ela jogava futebol americano quando éramos crianças e até hoje quer mandar em _mim. _

— Você parece precisar de orientação — respondeu ele, com um descaso enlouquecedor, avaliando o vestido dela.

— É um vestido de estilista — respondeu ela.

— Provavelmente, ficaria melhor no estilista.

— É homem.

— Por isso mesmo.

Margie respirou fundo e seus olhos brilharam.

— Bem, sr. Magnata da Lingerie, terá que me dar licença. Está óbvio que Jan me fez vir aqui para conhecer você, e agora que já tive essa duvidosa honra, vou embora.

Ela começou a se levantar, mas a mão de aço pegou-a pelo pulso e puxou-a para baixo. Levou um susto tanto pela ação inesperada quanto pelo formigamento de prazer que lhe percorreu o braço quando ele a tocou.

— Ainda não — disse ele, em um tom baixo e grave. — Meu irmão não vai se casar com sua irmã. Cuidarei disso.

— Eu não poderia ficar mais feliz — respondeu Margie, enfaticamente. —Também não quero sangue ruim em minha família.

— Cuidado, querida. Eu mordo — avisou.

— No pescoço? — perguntou ela, com um sorriso venenoso.

— Andy e eu vamos visitar nossa mãe na Flórida por algumas semanas. — Ele refletiu. — Isso deve ser o bastante esfriar o ânimo dele. E acho que não há muita chance de sua irmã ir atrás dele.

— Por quê? Por ser uma secretária com uma conta bancária pequena?

— Mais ou menos isso.

— Para seu governo — disse Margie, suavemente —, tenho dinheiro o bastante para alugar um avião para minhairmãir para a Flórida se ela quiser. E farei isso. Não que eu queira que Andy seja meu cunhado, sabe. Mas porque não gosto de almofadinhas com contas bancárias gordas mandando nas pessoas da minha família.

Os olhos dele pareciam calcular.

— Está demarcando as linhas de batalha? — perguntou ele, com calma. — Nunca perdi uma luta, srta. Banon.

— Meu sobrenome não é Banon — retrucou, rispidamente. — É Silver.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou para a mão esquerda sem aliança.

— Minhas condolências para seu marido, mas eu aposto alto que você não está mais com ele. — Riu quando Margie corou. — Na mosca, não? — Ele se inclinou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, com olhos ameaçadores. — Não pretendo que Andy se case com sua irmã, independente de sua família ter dinheiro ou não. Não daria certo. Não quero mais um casamento destruído aumentando o sofrimento de minha mãe.

Ela olhou para o dedo dele sem aliança e deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Não mora mais com sua esposa? — perguntou.

O rosto dele endureceu, se é que isso era possível.

— Lamento o dia em que concordei em deixar Andrew gerenciar a filial de Atlanta — disse ele impassível, ficando de pé. — Mas, felizmente, não é um problema que eu não possa resolver, sra. Silver. Não tolerarei sua interferência.

— O que fará, sr. Van Dyne querido? Mandará me açoitar? — perguntou Margie, sorrindo docemente. — Por que não pega sua trouxinha e volta para o norte, onde é seu lugar?

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Se vai falar de história, Silver, é melhor lembrar quem venceu a Guerra da Secessão. Adeus. — E ele se afastou, deixando-a com a conta.

— E deixou a conta para eu pagar... — resmungou ela, quando Jan voltou para a casa vitoriana onde morava com Margie. — Ele me ofendeu, ameaçou fazer você e Andy romperem... Que tipo de homem ele é?

— Que se acha melhor que todos. — Jan suspirou, sentando-se no sofá. — Oh, Margie, eu tinha tanta esperança de que, se eu não aparecesse com Andy, você e Cannon pudessem se dar bem...

— Cannon? — perguntou ela, erguendo a sobrancelha.

— É o nome dele, mas a maioria das pessoas o chama de Cal — disse Jan, com tristeza. — Lamento muito. Andy quer me convidar para passar algumas semanas na casa de praia da família em Panama City, Flórida. Quero ir para conhecer a mãe de Andy, mas Cannon nem quer ouvir falar disso. Ele é tão contra nosso casamento, e eu pensei... — Ela olhou para Margie e fez uma careta. — Pensei que, se ele conhecesse você, poderia mudar de idéia. Não me dei conta de que você se vestiria como uma prostituta — concluiu ela, com arrependimento.

Margie fez uma pose.

— Devo estar melhorando como atriz. — Ela sorriu. — Certamente, convenci seu futuro cunhado de que minha reputação estava destruída.

— Margie! — gemeu Jan em resposta.

— Tem certeza de que quer se casar com Andy? — quis saber Margie, com genuína preocupação. — Pense bem, você teria que viver com aquela escavadeira humana dando ordens a você.

— Não teríamos que ver Cannon com tanta freqüência — respondeu Jan. — Ele mora em Chicago.

Ela se virou para brincar com uma estatueta sobre a lareira.

— Ele é casado? — perguntou, casualmente.

— Não é mais. A esposa dele saía com qualquer coisa que usasse calça. Ele se divorciou dela, e Andy diz que a única função que ele vê para as mulheres é algo impublicável.

— Não posso imaginar uma mulher desesperada o bastante para ir para a cama com _ele _— retrucou Margie, com olhos brilhantes.

— Dizem que ele é muito cobiçado em Chicago — falou Jan, observando a reação da irmã com interesse.

— Bem, ele não seria em Atlanta — resmungou Margie. — E nunca por mim!

Jan balançou a cabeça e franziu a testa. Margie era muito parecida com Cannon Van Dyne, apesar de, provavelmente, não perceber. Margie escondia seus sentimentos sob o jeito palhaço, porém não era tão despreocupada quanto parecia. Jan estava lá no dia em que Lawrence Silver morrera no acidente de avião, e só ela sabia a verdade sobre o casamento infeliz deles. Margie evitava homens desde então, exceto como amigos. Não queria que ninguém se aproximasse e a magoasse de novo.

No entanto, parecia reagir a Cannon de uma maneira completamente diferente. Margie não costumava se colocar contra ninguém, mas os olhos dela brilharam quando mencionara o irmão de Andy. Fora a emoção mais intensa que demonstrara em cinco anos.

— Cannon é um homem atraente — murmurou Jan.

— Aquela parede de pedra? — Margie virou de costas. — Nem quero falar sobre ele. Imagine, deixar a conta do uísque dele e pedir uma bebida para mim na qual nem toquei! Eu devia ter colocado a conta dentro de um bloco de concreto e depois ter enviado o bloco para ele, a cobrar. — Os olhos verdes brilharam. — Imagino como eu poderia fazer isso...

Jan não conseguiu conter o riso. Margie era incorrigível.

O toque do telefone interrompeu a conversa, Jan correu para atender, e seus olhos brilharam assim que colocou o fone no ouvido.

— É Andy — sussurrou ela para Margie, que assentiu e saiu da sala, sabendo que a irmã gostaria de ter privacidade. Ela foi até o corredor. A caminho do quarto, viu o suporte para guarda-chuvas que ela e Larry compraram logo depois do casamento. Estavam passeando em uma loja de antiguidades, apesar de ele detestar a paixão de Margie pelo passado, quando ela viu aquela peça de madeira entalhada. Ela a comprou contra a vontade do marido, pois era uma peça cara. Argumentou ter seu próprio dinheiro, uma parte da herança de sua avó McPherson, e Larry saiu da loja mal-humorado, deixando que ela finalizasse a compra.

Os dois brigaram por causa disso naquela noite, e ele a forçou na cama, não pela primeira vez, deixando-a machucada e assustada. Na manhã seguinte, ele se vestiu e seguiu para a viagem fatal enquanto ela o examinava com olhos atormentados. Margie o viu sair do quarto com uma dor incrível no coração, imaginando o que acontecera ao casamento, desejando livrar-se de Larry.

Margie tremeu com a lembrança ao olhar para o suporte de madeira. Por que o deixara ali, em uma casa que não tinha lembrança alguma dele, nem mesmo uma foto? Talvez fosse algo subconsciente, disse ela a si mesma, para manter viva a culpa que jamais a deixara. Ela se desejara livre e ele morreu. De alguma forma, ela se sentia responsável pelo acidente, apesar de não ter tido nada a ver com o acontecido. Observou o objeto. Talvez o desse para a vizinha, sra. James. Ela sorriu ao entrar no quarto azul e branco. A sra. James era um amor, apesar do comportamento puritano e de reprovar a vizinha famosa. Margie encorajara essa reprovação, por razões que ela mesma desconhecia.

Não era a pessoa desinibida que seus leitores acreditavam. A mulher por trás do comportamento alegre era, na verdade, bastante vulnerável e solitária. Mas o casamento a ensinara uma coisa: não podia confiar nas aparências. Não queria se arriscar a ficar presa outra vez. Não queria outro homem dominante em sua vida. Porém, assim que registrou o pensamento, a imagem de Cannon Van Dyne surgiu em sua mente. Ela tremeu. Cannon era igual a Larry. Um arrogante mandão, o tipo de homem que gostaria de ter uma mulher grudenta e obediente, sem independência e vigor. Ele a sufocaria...

A porta do quarto foi aberta de repente enquanto Margie vestia uma camisola verde. Ela se virou e sorriu para o rosto animado de Jan. A irmã raramente sorria assim. Jan era uma pessoa tímida e gentil.

— Oh, Margie, nós temos outra chance! — disse ela, olhando para a irmã com cautela.

— Nós? — perguntou Margie, com sobrancelhas erguidas. — Em que me envolveu desta vez?

Jan sentou-se na cama e passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos curtos.

— Margie, você me ama, não ama?

Margie derreteu-se pela voz nervosa e jovem.

— Querida, você sabe que amo — respondeu ela, sentando-se para abraçar a irmã com carinho. — Você é tudo o que tenho no mundo. Não sabe o quanto significa para mim?

Jan mordeu o lábio e retribuiu o abraço.

— Espero que saiba que sinto o mesmo. Sem você para me apoiar, não sei como teria sobrevivido. Depois da morte da mamãe e com papai bebendo até a morte e nos exibindo, e a luta da vovó McPherson para ficar com a gente... Vovó era boa para nós, mas ela não era uma pessoa calorosa. Só recebi carinho de você.

Margie suspirou.

— Eu também.

— Jamais esquecerei como me recebeu quando vovó morreu, apesar das objeções de Larry. — Jan nunca havia gostado de Larry; ele sempre a fizera sentir uma intrusa. Ela não tinha para onde ir a não ser para a casa de Margie. Não havia outros parentes para recebê-la. Um colégio interno não era viável por ser caro, então Margie implorou até Larry concordar em deixar Jan morar com eles. No entanto, ele não gostou da idéia, e sempre disse o que pensava.

Jan nunca invadira o casamento de Margie. A irmã era convincente para o mundo, mas Jan via a verdade. Era impossível morar na mesma casa de duas pessoas e não perceber as entrelinhas.

— Eu jamais deveria ter casado com ele — admitiu Margie. — Ele parecia tão diferente do que era de verdade! E nós casamos rápido demais. Três semanas é muito pouco para decidir algo tão importante.

Jan tocou no ombro de Margie com gentileza.

— Estávamos quase pobres, no final da herança da vovó — disse Jan, gentilmente. — Acho que isso influenciou você. Larry parecia poder sustentar você... nós. — Ela baixou o olhar. — Sobrecarreguei seu casamento, não foi?

— Não! — disse Margie, com veemência. — O casamento sempre foi ruim. E o que ele esperava que eu fizesse? Que a deixasse na rua? Você é minha irmã. Amo você.

— Amo você também — falou Jan, apoiando-se no ombro de Margie.

— De qualquer modo, ele parecia ser um cara legal. Eu não sabia que ele gostava de beber e festejar toda noite. Ele parecia mais controlado antes do casamento.

— E você preferiria estar caminhando na floresta ou lutando contra a política governamental. — Jan riu. — Mas, Margie, nem todos os homens são como Larry.

A expressão de Margie era melancólica.

— Como pode achar que conhece um homem até viver com ele? — perguntou ela. — Não confio mais no meu julgamento.

Os olhos de Jan estavam intrigados enquanto ela examinava a irmã. Poucas pessoas tinham o privilégio de ver Margie assim, sem a máscara, mostrando sua insegurança. Doía pensar que Margie poderia passar pela vida assim por causa do casamento arruinado. Como a maioria das pessoas apaixonadas, Jan queria que todos estivessem felizes como ela. Mas não sabia como ajudar a irmã.

— Desviamos do assunto... — murmurou Margie, sorrindo novamente. — Por que estava tão animada? Viu uma chance de fazer Mount Rushmore mudar de idéia?

Jan piscou.

— Mount Rushmore?

— Cannon Van Dyne.

— Sim, na verdade. — Seu olhar estava cauteloso depois da longa conversa, e ela hesitou. — Andy fez uma reserva para quatro pessoas no Louis Dane amanhã à noite.

Margie se empertigou e andou até a janela.

— Quatro?

Jan assentiu.

— Você, eu, Andy...

— E...?

Jan engoliu em seco.

— Cannon Van Dyne.

CAPÍTULO DOIS

Os olhosverdes de Margie adquiriram um brilho especial quando ela disse:

— Não! Absolutamente não!

— Vocês dois começaram mal. E você ajudou, e sabe disso, usando aquele vestido horrível. Eu não a abandonei. Só achei que se os dois ficassem sozinhos... — Ela suspirou. — Eu estraguei tudo ao não contar para você por que queria que você fosse ao restaurante. Mas, Margie, você não sabe como a aprovação de Cannon é importante. Não posso pedir a Andy para abandonar a família e a herança por minha causa. Não posso! — Ela olhou para Margie implorando. — E não consigo lutar contra Cannon sozinha, não sou forte o bastante. Não posso nem fingir que tenho chance contra ele.

— E você pensa que eu tenho? — perguntou Margie.

— Penso, porque você não tem medo dele — disse Jan. — Já vi como você encanta os homens. Quando você sorri e se comporta como você mesma, você os atrai como moscas.

Margie parecia chocada.

— Se acha que eu encorajaria de propósito a escavadeira...

— Eu jamais pediria isso — respondeu Jan logo. — Jamais faria isso com você. Mas você tem um talento para fazer com que as pessoas ouçam você, você as atrai. Poderia convencer Cannon de que não sou jovem nem burra nem sem talento demais para me tomar uma Van Dyne — continuou ela, sem vergonha alguma.

— Não sei se quero que se torne uma Van Dyne — disse Margie, com uma pontada de ressentimento. — Você sabe muito bem como me sinto em relação a pessoas esnobes. Aliás, não acha que está na hora de contar para Andy sobre o alcoolismo de papai? Não pode esconder seu passado para sempre.

Jan assentiu, parecendo sentir-se culpada por um momento.

— Eu sei. Esperava contar para ele em Panama City. É que nossas origens são muito diferentes. E Cannon acha que não posso acompanhar o estilo de vida deles, nem fazer Andy feliz.

— É claro que pode — argumentou Margie. — Você tem postura e bons modos. E aprendeu a planejar jantares para seu chefe, com a ajuda da esposa dele...

— Viu? — Jan sorriu. — Você já tem certeza de que eu sou capaz. Só precisa convencer Cannon.

— Já acabou o tempo da escravidão — falou Margie.

— Margie!

— O magnata não ouviria — respondeu ela, mal-humorada. — Ele é um chauvinista orgulhoso com ilusão de grandeza. Tão arrogante... Imagine, um homem que fabrica lingeries e é arrogante! — Margie caiu na gargalhada. — Jan, será que consegue com Andy um conjunto de renda para minha estátua de Vênus? Imagine o que a sra. James diria!

Jan não conteve o riso. Margie era hilária quando estava bem-humorada.

— Tudo bem, eu peço. Agora, pode vir jantar conosco amanhã à noite? Talvez _você _consiga que eu seja convidada para Panama City.

Margie suspirou.

— Já ocorreu a você que posso atrapalhar mais do que ajudar? Eu deveria ser açoitada por ter passado uma impressão errada hoje. Nem sei por que fiz aquilo. — Ela murmurou, balançando os cabelos longos. — É culpa do meu maldito prazo. Falta só um mês e o livro não está indo bem... — Margie olhou para Jan. — Querida, desculpe. Tentarei consertar a situação amanhã à noite. Cortarei minha língua fora se ajudar você. E, de uma forma ou de outra, conseguiremos o convite para Panama City!

— Eu sabia que você não me desapontaria — disse Jan, com carinho. Ela abraçou a irmã com força. — Tudo vai dar certo. Você verá.

MAS, ENQUANTO Margie se vestia para o jantar na noite seguinte, ela não se sentia convencida. Olhou-se no espelho, cheia de dúvidas. O vestido era simples, volumoso, em chifon preto com um decote em V levemente sensual. Ela prendera os cabelos negros e rebeldes no alto da cabeça, com mechas caindo ao redor do rosto, e se preparou para ficar calma. Usou pouca maquiagem e escolheu um perfume de aroma floral quase inocente. Estava tão diferente da sedutora da noite anterior que imaginou que Cannon Van Dyne não pudesse reconhecê-la.

Quando Jan viu como a irmã estava irrepreensível, precisou controlar o riso.

— Que diferença! Você me lembra a vovó McPherson.

— Bem, a casa é dela. Ou pelo menos era. — Margie suspirou. — Acho que algumas coisas dela estão presentes em mim. Pelo menos, isso não vai chocar seu horrível futuro cunhado.

— Quer apostar? — Jan sorriu.

Margie suspirou, reparando como Jan estava linda com o vestido verde-claro. Estava radiante, obviamente apaixonada por Andy. Margie gostava de Andy. Ele era extrovertido e simpático.

— Vamos descer?

— Acho que é melhor — assentiu Jan. — Eles chegarão a qualquer momento.

Margie desceu para a sala com a irmã e ficou sentada na beira do sofá, nervosa.

— Quer relaxar, por favor? —provocou Jan. — Eu é que deveria estar nervosa. Nunca fiquei perto de Cannon por mais do que o tempo necessário para dizer "oi".

A campainha tocou de repente, e Margie deu um pulo.

Jan olhou para ela, incrédula. Nunca vira Margie tão tensa.

— Está tudo bem — disse ela, tocando no ombro rígido da irmã quando foi abrir a porta.

Margie ficou de pé e tentou se acalmar. Ele não a intimidaria, pensou ela, com teimosia. Não o deixaria botá-la para baixo de novo.

Ela ouviu vozes: a simpática e agradável de Andy e outra, mais grave e baixa.

Apertou a bolsa quando Andy entrou na sala, seguido de Cannon. Andy era quase da altura de Cannon, mas ele não tinha o corpo musculoso do irmão. Tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos claros, e um rosto que combinava força e carinho. Ele era bonito, mas Jan, obviamente, pensava que ele era o mais belo dos homens, se fosse para avaliar pela expressão dela. Andy a abraçou de forma protetora e se abaixou para beijá-la com suavidade, apesar do olhar reprovador de Cannon.

— Acho que consegui o convite, vindo da minha própria mãe — sussurrou Andy para Jan, antes de levantar a cabeça. — Boa noite, Margie — acrescentou ele.

— Boa noite — respondeu Margie, baixinho, olhando com nervosismo para Cannon. Ele parecia absorver a aparência dela com um olhar de quem não estava acreditando, e pareceu não ter percebido o sussurro entre Andy e Jan.

Cannon estava mais esplêndido do que nunca. O traje de noite acentuava a masculinidade dele de forma ameaçadora. O tecido escuro se ajustava a músculos que pareciam vibrar enquanto ele se movia. Ele era gracioso para um homem do tamanho dele, e andava de forma leve. As mãos eram grandes e belas. Usava apenas um anel de ouro com um emblema, e um relógio de ouro se aninhava nos grossos pêlos do pulso dele. Margie imaginou se o resto do sensual corpo era, coberto do mesmo tipo de pêlo e ficou sem fôlego pelo inesperado pensamento.

Os cabelos de Cannon pareciam quase negros sob a luz. Os olhos castanhos escuros brilhavam para Margie.

— Podemos ir? — perguntou ele, bruscamente. — Eu gostaria de voltar cedo.

— Não podemos atrasá-lo, sr. Van Dyne — disse Margie com doçura, pegando o xale para jogar sobre os ombros.

— Não se preocupe, não atrasarão — respondeu Cannon, observando-a. — Não a imaginei em uma casa vitoriana, sra. Silver.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Posso imaginar em que tipo de casa pensou que eu morava — disse ela, com um leve sorriso. — Desculpe por tê-lo chocado.

— É preciso mais do que sua moradia para me convencer de que minha primeira impressão não foi precisa — respondeu ele.

— Sr. Van Dyne, querido.. — murmurou Margie, piscando os olhos —, vamos logo.

— Vamos sim — respondeu Cannon, chegando para o lado para permitir que ela os guiasse até a porta —, antes que eu perca a pouca paciência que me sobrou.

Jan olhou para Margie com preocupação, mas ela não viu. Já estava saindo pela porta que Cannon segurava. Ela teve a vaga noção de que ele adoraria batê-la na cara dela.

O RESTAURANTE estava cheio, mas Cannon imediatamente atraiu a atenção do _maître_, que os acomodou numa mesa ao lado de uma imitação de cascata, com vegetação e tudo.

— Meu Deus, o pântano... — murmurou Andy, enquanto Cannon pedia vinho.

Margie sorriu.

— Lembrou de trazer o mosquiteiro? — sussurrou ela.

— Talvez precisemos daqueles papéis grudentos para pegar insetos...

— Será que vocês, crianças, podem se comportar em público? — perguntou Cannon, secamente, olhando de um para o outro.

— Sim, papai — disse Margie, com timidez, baixando os olhos.

Cannon pareceu inchar de indignação, enquanto o garçom entregava a ele uma taça com o vinho que escolhera. Ele tomou um gole e assentiu, esperando que o garçom enchesse as outras taças e lhes entregasse os cardápios antes de falar.

— Vocês dois podem não gostar de natureza — comentou Cannon, mal-humorado, enquanto Margie quase gargalhou pela má interpretação dele —, mas podem, ao menos, apreciar o trabalho por trás do planejamento desta cascata.

Margie não ousou olhar para Andy, pois teria sido desastroso. Em vez disso, ela enfiou o rosto no cardápio.

— É muito interessante — concordou ela, com expressão séria. — Se esquecerem de trazer água, podemos pegar aqui.

— Oh, Margie! — gemeu Jan, enfiando o rosto nas mãos.

Um som sufocado surgiu dos lábios de Andy antes de ele conseguir bater com o guardanapo na boca e fingir tossir.

As mãos grandes de Cannon esmagavam parte do cardápio.

— Se algum de vocês dois pedir alguma bebida alcoólica, eu vou embora — disse ele, para Andy e Margie. — Meu Deus, já estão bêbados só pelo cheiro do vinho?

Margie olhou para ele com o rosto controlado.

— Margie, você prometeu... — murmurou Jan.

Margie assentiu, empurrando a taça em direção a Cannon.

— Você está certa, querida, eu prometi. Nem vou entrar no chafariz desta vez.

Cannon a olhou com desprezo.

— Quantos anos disse que tinha? Doze?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Deveria ser uma oportunidade para nos darmos bem.

— Vai ser preciso mais do que isso — retrucou secamente.

— Amém! — concordou ela. — Mas eu estou com fome, e espero que você não estrague meu apetite. Não tomei café nem almocei.

— Aquela máquina de escrever vai ser sua morte... — comentou Jan, percebendo que dera um furo. Implorara para Margie não mencionar sua profissão ainda. Cannon já tinha o bastante contra a irmã exibicionista.

— Máquina de escrever? — Cannon pescou a palavra imediatamente e encarou Margie.

Margie pensou rápido.

— Escrevo uma coluna sobre opinião política para o jornal semanal da cidade.

— E você não fez refeição alguma porque isso ocupou seu dia todo? — perguntou ele desconfiado.

— Escrevo uma coluna sobre opinião política a cada semana, e tenho que me manter sempre duas semanas adiantada caso eu decida fugir para as Bermudas com meu novo namorado.

— Deus ajude seu marido! — resmungou ele.

— Meu marido está morto, sr. Van Dyne — disse ela, calmamente— Ele morreu em um acidente de avião há 5anos. Se não se importa, é um assunto que prefiro encerrar. É muito doloroso.

Ele ficou sem graça e a examinou por um longo tempo antes de voltar a olhar, desconcertado, para o cardápio.

Margie olhou para o menu. Apesar de ter dinheiro para ir a bons restaurantes, os preços a assustaram. Nada custava menos de US$ 20, e o item mais barato era um peito de frango recheado de presunto e queijo. Ela não gostava de frango, mas não queria dever nada a Cannon, nem mesmo um jantar.

— Quer que eu traduza para você? —perguntou Cannon, com ressentida polidez, quando o garçom voltou e ficou de pé ao lado dela.

Ela sorriu com doçura calculada.

— Que gentil... — murmurou ela, com modéstia. — Mas acho que posso me virar. — Margie olhou para o garçom. — _Je prends la poule cordon bleu, s'ill vous plaít, des pommes de terre Louis et des choux de Bruxelles _— disse ela, num francês perfeito.

O garçom sorriu e tomou nota.

— _Oui, madame, avec plaisir — _respondeu. — _Monsieur?_

Cannon a encarou, enquanto pedia um filé com batata assada e salada verde. O pedido foi feito em inglês e ele ainda a olhava quando o garçom deu a volta para anotar os pedidos de Andy e Jan.

— Nada mal — disse ele, calmamente, avaliando-a. — Seu francês é muito bom. Fala outras línguas?

— Espanhol — respondeu ela. — Italiano. Um pouco de árabe e de hebraico. Amo línguas. Eram minha paixão quando estava na faculdade.

— O que estudou?

— Jornalismo — disse ela. — Mas só freqüentei por dois anos.

Ele franziu a testa.

— Por que não concluiu?

Ela fechou o rosto.

— Me casei.

— A propósito — interrompeu Andy, mudando o rumo da conversa —, liguei para mamãe hoje para dizer que Jan vai para Panama City conosco.

Cannon ergueu a sobrancelha, ao ouvir o tom confiante de Andy.

— Ela me falou. Eu também conversei com ela e decidi que talvez não seja má idéia a ida de Jan. Na verdade, sugeri que a sra. Silver acompanhasse a irmã.

Os três olharam para ele: Jan e Andy, exultantes; Margie, horrorizada.

— Não viajo muito, sr. Van Dyne — disse ela, tranqüila. — E tenho algumas... obrigações.

— Pode levar sua máquina de escrever — prometeu Jan, com um olhar suplicante.

Margie sabia que a irmã esperava que ela não fizesse nada para estragar a possibilidade.

Cannon ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Você tem algum tipo de novo fetiche?

— Claro que não — respondeu Margie. — Apenas levo as responsabilidades a sério. O jornal depende da minha coluna...

— Pode trazer sua máquina de escrever, então — disse Cannon.

— Pode ensinar a máquina de escrever a surfar — acrescentou Andy, sorrindo.

Margie sorriu também.

— Ainda estou tentando ensinar a ela o alfabeto — respondeu ela, piscando para Jan.

— Pelo menos, prometa que vai pensar no convite — implorou Jan, e Margie concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Cannon não disse nada, mas a observou. Era enervante aquele olhar firme, sem interrupção. Contra a vontade, ela virou para frente e sentiu-se presa numa armadilha. Uma sensação surgiu dentro dela: um formigamento nos nervos, uma excitação que jamais sentira antes. Parecia fluir eletricidade dos olhos de Cannon, a ponto de ela ter que arrancar o olhar do dele antes de ferver.

Ela levantou o garfo e quase o deixou cair. Estava mais mexida do que pensara.

Depois do jantar, foram para uma boate do outro lado da rua, onde Margie se viu a sós com Cannon quando Jan e Andy foram dançar. Ele acendeu um cigarro com dedos firmes e tomou café, que pedira para si e para Margie. Parecia tão deslocado quanto ela se sentia. Ela preferiria ter ficado sentada ao lado da cascata — só a tinha menosprezado para irritá-lo.

— Está se divertindo, querida? — perguntou, debochado.

Ela sorriu, docemente.

— Tanto quanto você, sr. Van Dyne — respondeu Margie, elevando a voz para que ele a ouvisse. — Não adora este lugar encantador?

Cannon a encarou e tomou outro gole de café. Margie achou que ele gostava de café preto, pois não o viu acrescentar leite nem creme. Mas não se surpreendeu. Parecia adequado à imagem dele.

— Meu Deus, vou ficar surdo! — disse ele, depois de um minuto, empurrando a xícara. Ele tinha voz de ator, macia mesmo quando falava alto. — Beba seu café e vamos sair daqui.

Ela obedeceu só porque o barulho a ensurdecia também.

Cannon disse algo a Andy antes de guiá-la pela porta até o lado de fora. Margie se afastou da mão dele assim que pôde, pois não gostou da sensação que sentiu no braço.

— Para onde vamos? — perguntou ela, olhando para ele. Ela era mais alta que a média, mas era bem mais baixa do que ele. Apenas a imagem dele assustaria nove entre dez assaltantes, e ela se sentia estranhamente segura com ele, Cannon ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para ela com um sorriso vago.

— Esqueça... — murmurou ele, erroneamente supondo que o olhar dela era de flerte. — Você não é encorpada o bastante para meu gosto.

Ela sentiu seus olhos saltarem.

— Você não é apenas insultante, é insuportável.

— O que houve com a doce beldade sulista que busquei em casa? — perguntou ele.

— Ela acabou de dar um tiro de canhão do porto de Charleston — respondeu Margie. — E pode esquecer aquela guerra de cem anos atrás. Eu não perdi.

Os olhos dele brilharam.

— Nem eu.

— Há sempre uma primeira vez.

Ele riu suavemente, enquanto a acompanhava de volta ao carro. Levou-a até o banco do passageiro e se sentou ao volante.

— Para onde vamos? — perguntou ela novamente.

— Lugar nenhum. Mandei Andy terminar a dança e vir embora. — Ele colocou o braço sobre o encosto do banco dela e a olhou de verdade, até que um leve rubor subiu às bochechas dela.

— Todos os meus dentes são naturais — disse Margie. — E, apesar da sua opinião sobre mim, tudo que você vê é genuíno.

— Nem parece a dama com quem jantamos — retorquiu ele, observando o brilho nos olhos dela. — Onde a colocou?

— De volta na minha sacola de fantasias de Halloween... — murmurou ela, dando de ombros. — Jan me mandou usar uma roupa conservadora e correr para aquele restaurante ontem. Eu estava no meio de... uma coisa, e não queria ser arrastada...

— Então se dispôs a envergonhá-la o máximo possível? — quis saber Cannon.

— Eu tive a sensação de que ela convidara você e Andy. — admitiu Margie, com um sorriso de lado. — Ela havia me dito que você era muito conservador e que eu precisava me comportar.

— Conservador... — Ele refletiu sobre a palavra e um leve sorriso atenuou a expressão dura dele por um momento. — Já fui chamado de muitas coisas, mas conservador é novidade.

— Você usa roupas de estilo tradicional e tem um carro de modelo clássico.

— Deixa meus adversários em um falso estado de tranqüilidade — murmurou ele.

Ela estava começando a perceber isso. Cannon era um enigma preocupante; nenhuma das peças pré-fabricadas que imaginara para ele parecia se encaixar.

— Você é muito sorrateiro, sr. Van Dyne — disse Margie.

— Sou cuidadoso, sra. Silver — ele respondeu. — Se eu cometer um erro, pessoas perdem empregos. Passo a imagem que a empresa precisa, ao menos em público.

Ela observou as linhas impassíveis do corpo dele.

— E na intimidade? — perguntou ela, sem pensar.

Cannon virou-se de lado no assento e a encarou.

— Você costuma flertar com estranhos? — perguntou ele, ignorando a pergunta.

— Na verdade, não — respondeu Margie, com honestidade. — Você pareceu hostil e desaprovador de cara. Isso me irritou.

— Não está acostumada com desaprovação?

— Só por parte da sra. James.

Ele piscou.

— Como?

— Minha vizinha — explicou ela, com um sorriso travesso. — Uma mulher muito convencional, como minha avó McPherson, que nos criou, Jan e eu. Ela se ofende com minha estátua de Vênus nua no jardim.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Você tem uma estátua nua... Não estou surpreso. — Ele riu. — Encaixa na imagem que tenho de você.

Uma imagem completamente falsa, mas ela não admitiria isso. Que ele a achasse exibicionista, moderna e sensual. Seria o bastante para afastá-lo.

— Você vende muita... lingerie?

Ele se recostou, intimidante, engenhoso e levemente divertido.

— É melhor esquecer esse assunto, querida, ou pode se enrolar. Sou, pelo menos, 14 anos mais velho do que você, e aposto que já vivi muito mais.

— Não sou facilmente intimidada — respondeu ela.

— Acredito em você. Na verdade, isso só a torna mais interessante do que pensei no começo. A liberação feminina pode estar na moda, mas eu odeio que corram atrás de mim e me bajulem.

Margie o observou por um instante.

— Correm atrás de você, não é? — perguntou ela, seriamente. — Porque você é rico e poderoso, e algumas mulheres fariam qualquer coisa para pertencer ao seu mundo?

Ele parecia ter sido pego de surpresa por ela, algo a que não estava acostumado.

— Sim — respondeu ele.

— Foi por esse motivo que sua esposa casou com você? — perguntou, baixinho.

Os olhos dele brilharam perigosamente.

— Éum assunto que não discuto.

— Desculpe, não quis me intrometer. Também prezo minha privacidade — admitiu, surpresa pela facilidade em conversar com ele.

Cannon ficou de cara feia por um bom tempo. Ele a deixava desconfortável, mexia com ela. Não se lembrava de um homem que a tocara com tanta força.

— Enigma... — murmurou ele, distraído. — Você não se caixa na categoria.

— A das mulheres que imploram para serem levadas para sua cama? Ou tinha outra categoria em mente?

— Se falou isso para chocar, passou longe do gol — respondeu Cannon, calmamente. — Você está muito na defensiva comigo. Por quê?

Ela não gostou do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

— Damas não falam desses assuntos, de qualquer maneira — falou ela.

— Abaixe a guarda, Margie. Estou cansado do fingimento. Seu sotaque nem convence.

Os olhos dela brilharam.

— Eu também estou ficando cansada de você, sr. Magnata. Não gosto de ser esmiuçada e analisada! Aliás, acho seu sotaque tão irritante quanto você acha o meu!

Ele caiu na risada.

— Ficaria mais tranqüila se eu dissesse que uma das minhas avós nasceu e cresceu em Charleston?

— Não muito. — Margie estava perdendo a batalha e não estava gostando. Ele não era o que ela esperara.

— Qual é o problema, querida, desistiu de jogar seu charme para mim?

Olhou para ele.

— Eu teria mais chance se jogasse meu charme para uma batata — comentou ela.

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

— Acho que sim. — Cannon esticou a mão de repente e segurou no ombro dela, puxando-a para perto o bastante a ponto de ela sentir o aroma do perfume dele. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou para Margie com arrogância. — Quer você saiba ou não, você vai a Panama City. E, se tentar me seduzir de novo, é melhor se lembrar de uma coisa: já fui casado e estou acostumado a ter mulheres em minha cama. Não sou um amante gentil, Margie.

Ela engasgou com a insinuação dele.

— Como se eu me importasse... — conseguiu dizer.

— Conheço seu tipo — disse ele, sustentando o olhar dela. — Você flerta e joga seu charme descaradamente, mas, ao primeiro sinal de paixão, você se vira e sai correndo. Levei um tempo para entender, mas agora que sei, é melhor tomar cuidado. Insinue-se para mim em Panama City e possuirei você na maldita praia.

Margie sentiu a ameaça latejando em seu corpo quando ele a soltou e se reclinou de volta no assento para acender um cigarro, tão calmo como se tivesse acabado de dar um passeio.

— E, só para constar, sua estratégia não vai ajudar sua irmã. Não há nada que me faça aprovar esse casamento.

— Então, por que nos convidar para Panama City? Para ter um alvo em quem praticar?

— Tenho minhas razões — respondeu, enigmático.

— Nem vai dar uma chance a Jan! — acusou-o.

— Não ouso — admitiu. — Conheço os obstáculos. Você, não. Seu modo de vida e o meu são tão diferentes quanto Nova York e um pântano.

— Seu maldito ianque! — Ela ficava linda furiosa, com olhos bem abertos, corada e com os cabelos cascateando sobre os ombros.

— Tirou as luvas, Silver? — provocou ele, pegando um cigarro.

— Como se eu fosse querer que minha irmã fizesse parte de uma família que tem uma pessoa como você. — gritou Margie**. **— Prefiro que ela morra solteirona!

Cannon parecia estar tentando não rir. Um demônio saído inferno, pensou ela.

— Acalme-se, querida.

Margie queria atacá-lo. Queria bater nele. Era a primeira vez na vida que sentia vontade de expressar sua raiva fisicamente.

Ele percebeu, e seus olhos brilharam, divertidos.

— Quero ir para casa — falou ela, com esforço, afastando o olhar dele para olhar para o estacionamento deserto. Sentiu lágrimas molharem os longos cílios e o odiou por ter conseguido fazê-la chorar.

— Desiste? — provocou.

Ela respirou fundo. Incrivelmente, ele apoiou o cigarro no isqueiro e a puxou para seus braços. Ela estava rígida e em estado de choque, mas Cannon começou a embalá-la lenta e gentilmente. Margie permitiu que seus músculos contraídos relaxassem pouco a pouco até conseguir sentir os seios pressionados contra a parede que era o peito dele.

— Eu não vou... a Panama City — reclamou ela, sabendo que Jan precisava de seu apoio, mas com medo demais dele para arriscar.

— Vai sim — disse Cannon, gentilmente, perto da orelha dela, e ela sentiu o hálito dele sobre a pele. — Você vai porque eu quero que vá... E, no fundo, você também quer ir.

Ela empurrou o peito dele e entrou em pânico ao perceber que não conseguia se libertar.

— Oh, não! — implorou, empurrando com força, arregalando os olhos. — Por favor, jamais faça isso...

Ele a soltou imediatamente, observando-a lutar para se recompor.

— Foi por minha causa ou você é assim com todos os homens? — perguntou, baixinho.

— Não suporto ficar presa contra minha vontade — confessou. — Me deixa apavorada.

Cannon olhou pela janela; viu Jan e Andy andando lentamente em direção a eles de mãos dadas e murmurou um palavrão.

— Um dia, você vai me dizer por quê — ameaçou ele suavemente.

— Não conte com isso — aconselhou ela, recuperando o controle e a tranqüilidade. — Se eu for a Panama City, pretendo evitar você.

Ele sorriu perigosamente.

— Você vai sim. Ainda que eu tenha que carregar você o caminho todo.

— Isso se chama seqüestro — informou-o. — É contra a lei.

— Eu tenho minhas próprias leis. Não sabia? — disse ele, com arrogância. — Eu consigo o que quero.

— Não desta vez — falou Margie.

— Especialmente desta vez —respondeu.

Os olhos dele procuraram os dela no silêncio do carro e, por um momento, o mundo desapareceu nas profundezas escuras.

Margie sentiu algo como dedos acariciando sua pele nua ao encará-lo. O tempo pareceu congelar enquanto ela lutava contra uma atração do tipo que jamais sentira. Cannon não se parecia em nada com a imagem que Margie tinha em mente. Ele era um renegado, um fora-da-lei, um pirata sem o tapa-olho. Era a maior ameaça que ela enfrentara, e parte dela queria sair do carro e correr. Mas outra parte, a perturbadora, estava intrigada por uma curiosidade crescente sobre ele.

Ele esticou o dedo e tocou com leveza a maciez dos lábios dela. O toque foi como um sussurro, incrivelmente sensual, ao penetrar entre os lábios e tocar na brancura dos dentes.

Afastou-se, assustada. A boca larga e sensual dele se curvou, debochada.

— Diga que vai a Panama City, Margie — murmurou, enquanto o casal se aproximava do carro. — Senão, proibirei Andy de levar sua irmã.

— Não faria isso!

— Seja direta. Sim ou não? Agora!

— Sim — gemeu ela, e afastou o olhar.

Andy abriu a porta e ele e Jan sentaram-se no banco de trás, ambos sorrindo felizes.

— Para onde vamos, irmão? — Andy riu.

— Para casa — disse Cannon, ligando o carro.

Ele parou o carro na frente da casa de Margie e Jan alguns minutos depois e desligou a ignição. Quando chegaram à porta, ele se virou para Margie enquanto Andy e Jan se despediam docemente a alguns metros, de distância.

— Pego vocês às 6 da manhã na sexta-feira — falou ele baixinho.

— Se puder me dar o número do vôo e o nome da companhia aérea... — hesitou Margie, odiando o medo que sentia dele.

— Número do vôo? — Ele sorriu friamente. — Tenho meu próprio jato, querida. Vou pilotar o avião.

Ela sabia que ficara pálida, pois sentiu o sangue sumindo do rosto.

— Eu prefiro não...

— Piloto há 20 anos, Margie — cortou ele, com um tom gentil sob a voz impaciente. — Juro que não faço maluquices quando a vida dos outros depende das minhas ações. — Ele a observou cuidadosamente. — Não entrou em aviões pequenos desde o acidente que matou seu marido?

Ela examinou a gravata dele.

— Não.

— Cuidarei de você — prometeu Cannon, com um tom de voz estranho, suave, que a fez olhar nos olhos dele sem querer. Foi capturada por aquele olhar outra vez e uma doçura a invadiu.

— Venha comigo... — murmurou ele, calmamente.

Ela tentou falar, mas não conseguiu. Ele a estava hipnotizando, estava...

— Não tenho escolha, tenho? — sussurrou, trêmula.

— Não... — murmurou ele, distraído, e olhou para os lábios macios dela. — Não desejo tanto a boca de uma mulher desde minha adolescência — disse, de modo que só ela pudesse ouvi-lo.

— Eu jamais acreditaria nisso — respondeu, tentando levar a situação naturalmente, apesar de sua pulsação ter disparado como a de um coelho assustado.

— Não? — Cannon deu um passo em direção a ela e as pupilas de Margie se dilataram. Já experimentara a força dele, que a assustava. Não queria descobrir se aquela boca sensual e levemente cruel era tão habilidosa quanto parecia.

— Você machucaria... — disse ela, sem pensar. Não conseguia pensar.

Havia uma intensidade nos olhos dele que podia se equiparar à que havia nos olhos dela.

— Meu Deus, claro que sim... — murmurou ele, sem fôlego. — E você lutaria como uma pantera, não é?

Ela assentiu lentamente, incapaz de partir o elo que os unia.

— Com unhas e dentes.

— Só nos primeiros minutos — completou Cannon, baixando os olhos lentamente, com ousadia, avaliando o corpo dela antes de encará-la de novo. — Depois disso...

Ela limpou a garganta.

— Tenho um compromisso na sexta-feira...

— Cancele — disse, seco. — Eu falei sério. Se desistir, Jan também não vai.

Analisou os olhos dele, confusa, incerta.

— Vai ao menos me ouvir se eu for?

— Sim — respondeu, e ela soube que ele falava a verdade.

— Então, eu irei.

Cannon ergueu o queixo.

— Não vou prometer mais do que posso dar, Margie.

— Jamais pensei que prometeria — disse ela, com um sorriso.

Ele a avaliou de novo, observando por mais tempo o corpete.

— Talvez eu tenha errado em uma coisa... — murmurou.

— O quê?

— Sobre o sutiã com bojo — sussurrou ele.

Margie contraiu o maxilar para se segurar e não dar um tapa nele, porém não conseguiu evitar o rubor nas bochechas.

— Você me ofende!

— Indignação moral? — perguntou, debochado. — Modéstia? Pensei que você fosse uma mulher liberal.

— Você me faz sentir com 13 anos — falou ela, mas depois quis afundar no chão por admitir isso para um homem.

— Faço mesmo?

— Boa noite, sr. Van Dyne.

— Sem beijo de despedida? — perguntou ele, com insolência.

— Eu morderia se você tentasse — rosnou Margie.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e deu um sorriso de canto da boca.

— Que pensamento intrigante. Onde me morderia?

Margie sabia reconhecer a derrota. Sem mais palavras, ela deixou os três na porta da casa e foi direto para dentro.

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

— COMO se eu fosse querer beijá-lo... — murmurou Margie, enquanto subia a escada, ignorando o rosto divertido de Jan logo atrás.

— Ele ofereceu? — quis saber Jan.

Margie ignorou a pergunta.

— Ele é arrogante, autoritário e irritante. Só posso estar louca em concordar com a viagem.

— Você vai se divertir. E estará me fazendo o maior favor da sua vida.

Margie se acalmou e sorriu para a irmã ao chegar à porta quarto.

— Sou uma manteiga derretida, você sabe. — Ela riu. — Talvez eu encontre um modo de evitar aquele rolo compressor, se pensar direitinho. Colocarei a máquina de escrever na mala. Será um incentivo para que eu fique no quarto e trabalhe como louca para terminar dentro do prazo.

Jan parecia culpada.

— Não se importa de manter seu pseudônimo infame em segredo, não é? — perguntou, incerta. — Eu não pediria sem ter um bom motivo, e você precisa lembrar que tenho muito orgulho de tudo que já conquistou. Você é talentosa, é famosa... Mas é que Cannon é muito conservador!

— Não me importo — respondeu Margie. — Será legal ser uma pessoa qualquer. Como quando eu era repórter, com uma câmera e um bloco. Agora, sou capa de livro. Algumas pessoas não percebem que embaixo dos holofotes sou apenas uma pessoa comum com uma profissão que amo. Não tenho nada de especial.

— Tem sim — disse Jan, abraçando-a. — Você é muito especial.

Margie deu uma risadinha.

— Cannon não acha — disse ela. — Pensei que ele fosse mandar Andy e eu esperarmos no banheiro lá no restaurante.

Jan riu junto com ela:

— Andy é muito engraçado, e ele adora chamar a atenção. Até do Cannon.

— Falando em convenções — falou Margie —, acho que você vai descobrir que o irmão mais velho de Andy não é tudo o que parece. Ele me falou que a imagem conservadora é um esquema para desviar a atenção das pessoas.

— E você acreditou?

Margie pareceu ligeiramente perturbada.

— Acreditei — disse, baixinho. — Ele é... imprevisível. Hoje, eu entendi aquele ditado sobre segurar um tigre pelo rabo.

— Não está com medo dele, está? — murmurou Jan, com um sorriso.

— Eu? — Margie se levantou como uma princesa insultada e jogou o xale sobre o ombro com um floreio. — Saiba que tirei nota máxima na aula de afastar homens. Quando o assunto é defesa pessoal, eu quase não tenho adversários. Luto na terra, luto no mar, luto... Para onde vamos?

— Boa noite. — Jan seguiu para seu quarto.

— Mas eu ainda nem cheguei na parte boa! — gritou Margie, de forma teatral.

— Escreva um livro, eu o lerei — prometeu Jan, fechando a porta do quarto.

Margie entrou em seu quarto com um sorriso pretensioso.

Mas ela demorou muito para dormir. Quando sonhou, Cannon Van Dyne foi o personagem principal. Ela se sentou na cama com o corpo ardendo e ofegando. Seus lábios formigavam, assim como quando ele os provocou com o dedo.

Cannon podia parecer um sério executivo, mas sabia o que fazer com uma mulher. Margie apostava que ele devia saber quase tudo sobre respostas femininas. E isso era inquietante. Ela poderia ficar vulnerável a um homem muito dominador, não queria isso. Já sentira o pulso disparar quando ele a tocara. Odiava a idéia de que ele pudesse ter qualquer poder sobre ela. Teria que manter uma distância segura dele quando chegassem a Panama City. Seria a única esperança. Não poderia arriscar se envolver com outro Larry. Gostava demais do gosto de liberdade.

MARGIE vestiu um terno de linho branco bem conservador com uma blusa verde-clara na manhã de sexta-feira e riu quando Jan desceu as escadas usando um vestido de verão.

— Agora realmente me sinto vestida demais — gemeu ela. — E aposto que Andy estará de short, não é?

— Não dá para saber. — Jan sorriu. — Mas você está bonita.

— Você também. Bem, vamos verificar se tudo está trancado e desligado. — Margie e Jan se programaram para uma ausência de duas semanas. Cancelaram os compromissos de Margie, avisaram a chefe de Jan e pediram a ajuda da sra. James para tomar conta da casa e recolher a correspondência.

Assim que terminaram de examinar o andar de cima e desceram a escada, um carro parou em frente à casa. O coração de Margie deu um salto. Ela afastou o cabelo do rosto com a mão quase trêmula de expectativa. É claro que era a idéia da viagem de avião, e não Cannon, o motivo do nervosismo repentino!

— Eles chegaram! — falou Jan, rindo, correndo para a porta.

Margie não se lembrava de nenhuma época da vida que a irmã caçula estivesse tão cheia de vida. Qualquer sacrifício valia a pena para vê-la daquele jeito.

Jan abriu a porta e lá estava Andy, usando uma bermuda, uma camisa bege, meias e tênis. Ele beijou Jan lentamente, antes de levantar a cabeça e cumprimentar Margie.

— Eu falei que eu estava usando roupas demais... — suspirou Margie.

— Você está muito elegante — observou Andy.

Ela fez uma pose.

— Chame a revista _Vogue _e diga que estou livre para ser a próxima capa, certo?

Jan e Andy riram, mas a aparição repentina de Cannon foi o suficiente para acabar com a alegria. Ele parecia exausto e sem nenhum humor. Usava um traje de safári que, em qualquer outro homem, ficaria arrogante. Porém, Margie conseguia imaginá-lo como o grande caçador branco, com um bando de ajudantes andando atrás dele e com um rifle sobre o ombro. Uma aura de aventura parecia exalar dele como perfume.

— Vamos passar por Cidade do Cabo no caminho? — Margie não resistiu a fazer a pergunta enquanto Andy pegava as malas e seguia com Jan para fora.

Cannon a encarou, e seus olhos ardiam com uma emoção violenta.

— Daqui a três horas e quatro xícaras de café,eu posso até rir disso. Mas, agora, só quero partir.

— Querido, não quero que diga que fiquei no caminho de um homem ocupado! — falou ela, pegando a bolsa.

Ele não se moveu conforme ela esperara, e Margie se chocou contra o corpo grande e sólido dele. Cannon a segurou pelos ombros, olhando para ela de um jeito que a fez corar.

— Pare de atuar — disse ele, baixinho. — Seja você mesma, ao menos comigo.

Ela não conseguiu recuperar o fôlego. Ele a fazia se sentir estranha e nervosa.

— Não estou atuando — falou, trêmula.

Os dedos dele se crisparam e ela ficou rígida involuntariamente.

— Porcelana.. — murmurou ele. — Tão bonita e delicada quanto porcelana. Venha, querida, fiquei acordado até tarde falando sobre fusões de empresas e estou dormindo em pé. Vamos embora.

— Tem certeza de que pode pilotar? — perguntou Margie.

— Não tenho — admitiu surpreendentemente. — É por que isso que chamei meu piloto para nos levar a Panama City. Preciso fazer meia dúzia de ligações no caminho, e nem eu consigo falar e pilotar ao mesmo tempo.

Ela seguiu atrás dele, quase correndo para acompanhá-lo.

— Jan, pegou minha máquina de escrever? — falou ela, interrompendo a conversa entre Jan e Andy.

— Claro que sim. Está no porta-malas com o resto da bagagem.

— Precisa da imagem de moça trabalhadora para impressionar as pessoas? — perguntou Cannon, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

— Já falei, gosto de me adiantar nos artigos. — Margie olhou para Cannon quando ele abriu a porta para ela. — E veja quem fala sobre trabalhar duro. Você alguma hora diminui o ritmo?

— Na cama. — Admitiu ele.

Margie corou e olhou para o outro lado, ciente da pulsação acelerada.

Ele riu.

— Que mente interessante você tem! Eu quis dizer quando durmo.

Mexeu-se, inquieta.

— Que lindo dia para uma viagem! — disse ela, alegremente.

A CASA de veraneio da família Van Dyne ficava a poucos quilômetros de Panama City, Flórida. Era cercada de um muro de pedra alto e branco, atrás do qual havia um caminho sinuoso ladeado de palmeiras e hibiscos em flor. A casa também era de pedra, espaçosa e tradicional, com portas de mogno e uma escadaria curva com corrimão também de mogno. A mobília tinha motivos indígenas. O piso do saguão era de lajota. O resto da casa era elegantemente mobiliado e acarpetado, com cortinas pesadas nas grandes janelas e bibelôs nas prateleiras e mesas — bibelôs caros pelos quais a maioria das mulheres trocaria um dente.

Victorine Van Dyne se encaixava perfeitamente no local. Ela era como a mobília da casa de veraneio: elegante, respeitável e charmosa. Parecia-se com ambos os filhos. Os olhos eram escuros como os de Cannon, mas seu rosto era aberto e simpático como o de Andy. Ela era bem pequena, com uma estrutura óssea delicada e cabelos curtos e prateados emoldurando um rosto de idade indefinida.

— Ouvi falar bastante de vocês, tanto por Cannon quanto por Andrew — disse Victorine, com um piscar de olhos. — Versões diferentes, entendam — acrescentou ela, de forma maldosa. — Recebi poucas informações de Cannon até o começo desta semana, quando ele resolveu falar. Mas estou muito feliz em conhecê-las.

Jan impulsivamente abraçou a outra mulher assim que Cannon fez as apresentações, e Victorine correspondeu ao abraço com leve reserva. A atenção dela estava focada em Margie.

Margie sorriu com maldade.

— Apesar do que sei que ouviu falar de mim, não exerço a profissão mais antiga do mundo.

Victorine sorriu para ela.

— Eu ia perguntar se gosta do seu trabalho. — Ela riu. — Acho que é melhor eu perguntar o que você faz primeiro.

— Ela fica em casa e escandaliza os vizinhos — disse Cannon, enquanto subia a escada com várias malas.

Jan e Andy o seguiram, tentando não rir.

— Bem... — falou Victorine quando ficaram sozinhas. — Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Margie respondeu, sem deixar de mencionar nada.

— Uma coisa levou a outra e, depois de nosso primeiro encontro, ele estava convencido de que eu era dona de bordel. Depois do segundo, ele queria me colocar em um sanatório. Agora, acho que ele talvez queira me moer para fazer linguiça — acrescentou ela, com um sorriso.

— Cuidado, minha garota — avisou Victorine, com uma risada. — Ele nunca desgostou de alguém tão intensamente à primeira vista. Pode ser um sinal.

Margie arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Isso é algum tipo de feitiçaria?

Victorine observou a mulher mais nova.

— Cannon disse que você é viúva.

— Sou — Ela baixou o olhar. — Meu marido morreu num acidente de avião há cinco anos.

— Perdi meu marido há cinco anos também. — Victorine suspirou. — A perda foi arrasadora não só para mim, mas também para Cannon, porque ele herdou toda responsabilidade. Andrew ajuda, é claro, mas Cannon é a empresa.

— Um homem sob pressão — comentou Margie.

— Sob muita pressão, e ele não se poupa. Ao longo do caminho, meu filho mais velho se esqueceu de se divertir. Ele perdeu o senso de humor. Houve um casamento difícil e um divórcio ainda mais difícil. Foi uma bênção não haver crianças envolvidas. — Ela olhou para Margie. — Você...?

— Não — disse ela, secamente, mais do que pretendia.

Victorine pôs a mão delicada no braço dela.

— Não foi um casamento feliz? — perguntou, suavemente.

Margie sacudiu a cabeça, e por um instante a máscara caiu.

A mulher mais velha naquele instante pareceu ver tudo. Ela se virou.

— Vamos sentar e nos conhecer. Tenho angina e tenho dificuldades em andar muito por aí, apesar de tentar. — Ela pareceu zangada por um segundo. — Estou protegida contra a morte, sabe. Cannon manda os empregados me espionarem.

Os olhos de Margie brilharam.

— Ele o quê?

Victorine franziu a testa, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Margie no sofá.

— Ele manda me espionarem e, se faço coisas que ele e o idiota do médico dizem que não devo, Cannon fica furioso.

— Você tem suas provações também — disse Margie. — Ter que viver com ele deve ser a maior de todas.

Victorine sorriu. Ela ia gostar da companhia daquela jovem. E tinha a estranha sensação de que Cannon passaria a compartilhar dessa opinião.

Os dias passaram preguiçosamente, com Cannon normalmente longe em reuniões de negócios. Jan e Margie se acomodaram, aproveitaram a praia, conversaram com Victorine, assistiram à TV e apreciaram as delícias do cozinheiro francês. Era o tipo de descanso do qual Margie precisava há muito tempo, e ela se viu relaxando, aproveitando os dias. Trabalhou no livro em um ritmo agradável, principalmente de manhã cedo para não atrapalhar a rotina da casa. Mas sempre ficava ciente do olhar especulativo de Cannon quando ele estava na casa. Ele a observava do mesmo modo que um gato observa sua presa, com um olhar focado e sem piscar que a enervava.

— Está procurando verrugas? — quis saber Margie, no terceiro dia na casa de praia, enquanto esperava os outros se sentarem para jantar.

— Eu encontraria alguma? — perguntou ele, sem pressa, recostando-se na grande poltrona que parecia ser propriedade pessoal dele.

— Não em lugares visíveis — refletiu ela.

— Agora, você me deixou intrigado — respondeu Cannon, e os olhos escuros dele passearam de modo ousado pelo corpo dela.

Ela usava um vestido branco de alças e, de repente, sentiu como se seu corpo tivesse sido acariciado. Margie desejava poder fazer o mesmo tipo de avaliação sensualdele, mas não ousaria. Ele usava uma camisa azul de seda, aberta até o meio do peito, e estava bonito o bastante para ser oastro de um filme.

— Um grupo de homens vem aqui amanhã à noite para jantar e falar de negócios — disse ele, de repente, parando para acender um cigarro e tragar antes de prosseguir. — Eu gostaria que você não se pendurasse no lustre nem usasse um vestido de costas nuas.

— Nãotenho um vestido assim — falou ela.

Um canto da boca dele se elevou.

— Nem mesmo para chocar a sra. James? — provocou.

— Tenho que ter algum limite — disse ela, na defensiva.

Cannon observou as mãos dela apertarem o tecido da saia.

— Gostodo seu cabelo solto assim — comentou ele, deixando os olhos passearem pelo comprimento. — É sexy.

Margie corou e quase pulou para ficar de pé.

— Não devemos entrar?

Ele ficou de pé devagar, com ar perigoso, e se moveu em direçãoa ela como um gato selvagem, com um movimento gracioso que era típico dele.

— Você tem medo de mim — disse ele, quando se aproximou — Por quê?

Ela se afastou com uma risada e deu de ombros.

— Não tenho medo, só sou desconfiada. Você me faz sentir numa armadilha ás vezes.

— Faço? — falou Cannon, observando-a. — Que reação interessante.

Encarou-o, furiosa.

— Pensei que tinha uma reunião esta noite.

Ele riu.

— Tentando se livrar de mim, Margie? Sim, tenho uma reunião, mas só depois do jantar.

— Os negócios parecem ocupar a maior parte do seu tempo — comentou ela.

Cannon assentiu, levando o cigarro aos lábios. Ele a observava, avaliava, e isso mexia com ela.

— É o remédio universal, Margie.

— Precisa de remédio? — falou ela.

Ele a encarou.

— Você precisa? — perguntou. — Passa tempo demais naquela máquina de escrever para alguém que escreve artigos periódicos. Compensa?

— Compensa o quê? — quis saber Margie, resistindo ao desejo de se afastar.

— Por um amante — disse ele, bruscamente, sorrindo zombeteiro quando o choque ficou evidente nos olhos verdes dela.

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

ELA SENTIU a respiração parar por um momento quando notou os olhos sorridentes dele.

— Não quero um amante — respondeu Margie, friamente.

— Você deixa isso bem claro. Mas precisa de um — disse ele sem vergonha alguma. — Parece não ser tocada há anos. Nem acariciada... — murmurou, passando os dedos pela bochecha dela.

Margie deu um pulo para longe dele com as pupilas dilatadas e os lábios entreabertos.

— Não — falou ela.

Cannon ergueu o rosto e a observou. O cigarro criava uma cortina de fumaça entre os dois.

— Não gosta de ser tocada, não é? O que só prova minha teoria. Quando foi a última vez que um homem a beijou de verdade, com paixão?

Ela se sentiu sufocar.

— Sexo não é tudo, sr. Van Dyne — ela conseguiu dizer.

— Falou como uma freira.

Ela revidou.

— É só nisso que vocês homens pensam. Por que se importaria com as necessidades de uma mulher?

— O que sabe sobre as necessidades de uma mulher? —desafiou-a, examinando o corpo tenso. — Diga-me uma coisa Sra. Silver. Seu marido morreu mesmo em um acidente ou congelou até a morte em sua cama?

Margie levantou a mão automaticamente numa resposta involuntária, um ato puramente passional. Mas ele foi rápido. Prendeu o pulso dela com vigor e parou a mão dela a centímetros de sua bochecha bronzeada.

— Levante sua mão para mim novamente, gata selvagem, e jogo você no chão e a ensino coisas sobre paixão que você jamais aprendeu — avisou ele, suavemente.

— O que você saberia sobre paixão, sua máquina ambulante de fazer negócios? — respondeu ela.

Estava descabelada por tentar se soltar e seu rosto estava cheio de vida e desesperadamente belo.

Cannon riu com tranqüilidade. Esticou um braço para pegá-la e puxá-la contra seu corpo, segurando-a lá sem esforço algum.

Ela olhou para ele assustada, lutando com mais intensidade, mostrando no rosto a apreensão que sentia.

— Maldito! — falou entre dentes, tentando chutar as canelas dele.

— Finalmente... — murmurou ele. — A verdadeira mulher por trás da fachada.

Ela empurrou o peito forte dele e as mãos dela entraram em contato com os músculos escondidos sob a camisa. Ficou paralisada. Sempre evitara tocar em Larry. Mas as mãos dela gostaram da sensação do corpo de Cannon, e, por causa disso, ela afastou os dedos como se tivessem sido queimados.

Ele pegou uma mecha do cabelo sedoso e segurou a cabeça dela na posição que queria. Os olhos dele se encheram de sombras enquanto ela lutava contra ele, e naquele instante os dois não sorriram. Olhou para os lábios macios dela e as narinas dele tremeram.

— Solte-me, Cannon — ela sussurrou, trêmula.

— Nós lutamos, querida — respondeu ele, com voz rouca. — E você perdeu. Nunca ouviu falar sobre o vencedor ter direito a pilhar o vencido?

A cabeça dele já se movia para baixo, e ela teve medo dele, medo de ser forçada à submissão.

— Por favor, não! — gritou ela, empalidecendo ao se lembrar do rosto de Larry, insensível, tomado por necessidades sexuais...

Cannon a levantou, e carregou até o sofá e ficou olhando-a de cima com um olhar intrigado e preocupado.

— Quer um conhaque? — perguntou com suavidade.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, respirando rapidamente. Fechou os olhos na esperança de que ele fosse embora.

— Então, pode me contar qual é o problema? Fui em sua direção e você se afastou. Toquei em você e você fez cara de que eu tinha arrancado sua pele. E agora... Meu Deus, pensou que eu iria violentá-la?

Margie não conseguiu olhar para ele.

— Não gosto de ser segurada contra minha vontade. Não suporto.

— Eu percebi.

— Então, por que fez? — falou ela, com a voz falhando.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Você fere meu orgulho. Não gosto que me chamem de máquina ambulante de fazer negócios sem sentimentos.

Ela se sentou e suspirou.

— Não é você — disse Margie, num tom cansado. — Não é mesmo.

— Então, o que é? — perguntou ele.

Ela riu com amargura.

— Pode parar de tentar arrombar a porta, Átila, o Huno? Não xereto sua vida, não é?

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Não. E isso também me irrita muito... — murmurou, ao se virar para observar a chegada dos outros, indiferentes à tensão no ar.

— Salva! — sussurrou, para irritá-lo.

— Só por enquanto... — prometeu ele.

MARGIE ESTAVA prestes a ir para a cama naquela noite, quando Cannon voltou da reunião de negócios. Ele foi até o bar e se serviu de um conhaque, mal olhando para ela. A camisa dele ainda estava aberta até quase a cintura, e ele trazia uma jaqueta branca jogada sobre o ombro. Ele jogou a jaqueta no banco do bar e tomou a bebida de um gole só. Os cabelos escuros estavam descabelados como se pela brisa do mar, e os olhos dele estavam vermelhos de cansaço.

Margie se afastou, esperando conseguir escapar sem falar com ele, mas Cannon entrou entre ela e a porta com um sorriso tão zombeteiro que ela preferiu se sentar no sofá.

— O que há em mim que dá em você impulsos de sair correndo? — perguntou ele, sentando-se ao lado dela e cruzando as pernas.

— Não gosto da sua abordagem — respondeu ela, cruzando os braços.

— Meu Deus, que abordagem? Você começou a me bater, lembra?

O rosto dela ficou lívido.

— E você se lembra do que disse para mim?

— Nem tudo — admitiu ele. — Não foi importante.

Cannon respirou fundo, enquanto ela fumegava de raiva.

— Estou cansado. Quanto mais velho fico, mais me convenço de que executivos com cargos menores foram criados para nos enlouquecer.

— Tem lidado com um, suponho? — perguntou ela, passando as mãos no colo. Não ia correr dele.

Cannon riu.

— É um modo agradável de dizer.

Ela olhou para a mão bem-torneada que segurava o cigarro. Ele tinha mãos fortes, muito masculinas. Os olhos subiram involuntariamente para o peito largo e seminu e ela sentiu um tremor percorrer-lhe o corpo ao se lembrar da sensação dele sob suas mãos.

Margie não tivera intenção de tocar nele, não quisera, mas o contato com os músculos dele a afetou de uma maneira incrível. Envergonhada por seus próprios pensamentos, voltou a olhar para as mãos dele e sentiu as bochechas corarem.

— Minhas mãos deixam você sem graça? Posso coloca-las nos bolsos.

Ela limpou a garganta.

— Eu estava pensando em uma coisa... — murmurou ela.

Cannon terminou o cigarro e o apagou no cinzeiro ao lado.

— Você não bebe, não é? — perguntou ele, casualmente. — Não tocou em sua bebida quando saímos para jantar, e sempre deixa sua taça de vinho cheia nas refeições.

Ela olhou para ele.

— Não gosto de álcool. Você nem imagina de que palavrões xinguei você quando pediu aquela bebida que não tomei na noite em que nos conhecemos, e ainda deixou a conta para mim.

Ele riu com deleite.

— Compensarei você qualquer dia desses. — Ele apoiou o braço nas costas do sofá e a observou.

O movimento aumentou a abertura na camisa dele, e Margie precisou olhar para o outro lado para não ser hipnotizada pela masculinidade exposta dele.

— Por que não bebe?

— Não gosto do cheiro — falou ela.

— É verdade? Ou o álcool está ligado a alguma lembrança desagradável?

Margie pensou no alcoolismo do pai e se sentiu empalidecer.

— Gostei muito de sua mãe — disse ela, mudando de assunto. — Ela é especial.

Ele hesitou antes de deixar que ela mudasse de assunto.

— Minha mãe tinha que ser — disse ele, depois de um tempo. — Meu pai era um coronel aposentado do exército que serviu em duas guerras. Ele ficava infeliz em períodos de paz e se divertia comandando as pessoas em volta dele.

— Principalmente você? — sondou ela.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Perceptiva, você. — Ele riu. — Sim, principalmente eu. Pelo menos, até que eu superasse o desejo adolescente de aprovação. Brigamos como loucos até a morte dele, e ele amou cada minuto.

Ela observou os olhos escuros dele.

— E Andy?

Cannon deu de ombros.

— Andy não briga com ninguém, muito menos comigo — acrescentou ele, desafiador.

— É um aviso?

— Pode encarar como um. — Ele acendeu um cigarro sem oferecer a ela. — Andy não é forte. Ele precisa de uma mulher sofisticada o bastante para manter os predadores à distância.

— Está insinuando que ele é um fraco que precisa de uma mulher guerreira? — retrucou ela. — É insultante, e não é verdade. Andy é divertido, mas não é bobo. Talvez descubra isso um dia.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas com insolência.

— Pretende descrever meu irmão para mim?

— Não suponha que o conhece como a palma de sua mão — respondeu ela, com severidade. — Nunca conhecemos os outros direito. Todos temos um lado particular que mesmo nossos parentes mais próximos não vêem.

— Então, como conhece o outro lado de Andy?

— Aprendi a interpretar as pessoas quando trabalhei em um jornal. Andy tem muita força sob aquele jeito simpático. Você só não descobriu ainda porque ele nunca quis algo que você tenha dito que ele não podia ter. Diga que ele não pode ficar com Jan e veja o que acontece — desafiou-o.

Ele apertou os olhos escuros. O cigarro soltava uma nuvem de fumaça entre eles.

— Meu Deus, você é corajosa!

— Qual é o problema, sr. Van Dyne, não está acostumado com pessoas que respondem a você?

— Não — admitiu ele.

— Bem, você pode intimidar o conselho de diretores, mas será preciso bem mais do que um fabricante de lingerie...

Oh! Ela ofegou quando ele esticou a mão e a pegou pelo pescoço, puxando o rosto dela para perto.

— Continue forçando a barra. Estou cansado e mal-humorado, e você já me irritou esta noite.

— Solte-me! — falou Margie, empurrando com força o peito dele, como fizera mais cedo. Mas agora havia algo diferente. A pulsação dela estava disparada, mas não de medo.

A mão dele se contraiu, puxando a bochecha dela contra seu ombro. Ele não a tocou em nenhuma outra parte, só com aquela mão implacável de aço.

— Vá em frente, querida, lute comigo... — murmurou ele, sustentando o olhar dela, enquanto inclinava a cabeça. — Mas a única coisa que vai conseguir, se virar seu corpo em direção ao meu, é me excitar ainda mais...

Margie prendeu a respiração com o comentário sugestivo, e, enquanto entreabria os lábios, ele os tomou para si. Ela sentiu o corpo congelar em choque, enquanto os lábios quentes e rudes tomavam sua boca, os dentes roçando levemente a carne macia. Inspirou o gosto de fumaça e conhaque que exalava dele e o aroma de perfume caro, sentindo uma emoção estranha e nova derreter o gelo em tomo do seu corpo. Cannon era incrivelmente forte. A mão dele mantinha o pescoço dela parado e a boca e a língua dele faziam coisas que a deixavam ruborizada. Ela podia tê-lo atacado com as unhas, mas não fez isso. Manteve as mãos contraídas perto do peito. Ela gemeu e abriu os olhos. Encontrou-o olhando para ela com zombaria, controlando sua boca.

Foi a coisa mais séria que ela podia imaginar. Nunca um homem a olhara nos olhos enquanto a beijava, e uma onda de calor inacreditável a percorreu. Sua reação a assustou mais do que a força dele. De repente, ela afastou a boca da dele e se abaixou, escapando de Cannon. O movimento dela foi tão rápido que ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás, porém, conseguiu se apoiar no braço do sofá para impedir a queda. Ela estava ofegante, os olhos estavam enlouquecidos de medo, ultraje e excitação, os lábios estavam machucados e o corpo, trêmulo. Olhou para ele como um animal encurralado. Cannon a observou de perto, e não havia nem um fio de cabelo fora do lugar quando ele levou o cigarro à boca com dedos firmes.

— Isso foi repugnante — falou ela, com olhos acusadores.

Uma sombra encobriu o olhar, mas a expressão neutra dele não mudou.

— Você pediu, querida — respondeu, com ar casual.

— Eu não, moço — replicou Margie, lutando para recuperar o fôlego. —Não me excito ao ser tratada com violência.

Ele franziu a testa levemente.

— É assim que chama um beijo, Silver? Ser tratada com violência?

Ela ficou de pé e se afastou com joelhos um pouco bambos e com a mente em turbilhão. Como poderia fazê-lo entender a profundidade das cicatrizes do casamento? Ele jamais entenderia. Não um chauvinista como ele!

— Vou para a cama — falou ela, lambendo os lábios ressecados e sentindo o gosto dele.

— Fugindo do inimigo? — provocou-a.

Ela se virou com a mão na maçaneta, gloriosamente bela e furiosa, os olhos verdes como esmeraldas brilhando ao sol.

— Só Deus sabe do que você é capaz.

Ele se reclinou no sofá com olhar insolente.

— Não alimente suas esperanças, querida. Tenho que expulsar as mulheres do meu quarto. Você teria que esperar na fila para ter sua chance.

— Eu nem compraria uma entrada — assegurou-o.

— É recíproco — respondeu ele, rindo com amargura. — Seria como fazer amor com um cadáver.

Ela prendeu a respiração. O que ele acabara de falar a magoou. Ela se virou e abriu a porta.

— Margie! — gritou ele, de repente.

Ela parou por um instante de costas para ele, depois se apressou até o saguão e bateu a porta. Não parou de correr até chegar ao quarto.

CAPÍTULO CINCO

MARGIE E Cannon mal se falaram na mesa de café-da-manhã, e ela evitou o olhar dele completamente. Não suportava a diversão zombeteira que sabia que iria encontrar lá. A lembrança do beijo dele estava muito recente.

— A que horas seus convidados vêm, querido? — perguntou Victorine a Cannon, quando terminavam o café.

— Às seis — respondeu ele, e Margie sentiu o olhar dele nela. — Eu não estava brincando quanto às roupas, sra. Silver. Se descer a escada usando qualquer coisa escandalosa, carrego você para seu quarto no colo.

Margie não respondeu. Ela ficou com o olhar obstinadamente preso ao prato e ouviu quando a cadeira dele foi arrastada e ele se levantou. Depois, ouviu o som dos passos se afastando.

— Bem... — murmurou Victorine, observando Margie. — O que foi aquilo? Vocês dois brigaram?

Margie ergueu o olhar, agradecida por Jan e Andy estarem por perto para testemunhar a cena.

— Pode chamar de briga — respondeu ela, e tomou um gole de café. — Ele é insuportável!

— Assim como o pai. Mas eu amava o maldito até a loucura. Descobri sem querer que, quando ele estava furioso e intimidante, eu conseguia acalmá-lo imediatamente ao colocar meus braços em volta dele.

Margie a encarou.

— Eu preferia levar um tiro a colocar meus braços ao redor de Cannon.

A mãe dele sorriu.

— É mesmo? Ou será que ele a perturba, querida?

Ela se mexeu, nervosa.

— Ele... me assusta.

— Sim, eu sei. Você o assusta também. Ele nunca foi tão hostil com uma hóspede. Consigo ver a agitação dele quando você entra na sala onde ele está, e os olhos dele a acompanham o tempo todo.

Margie parecia assustada. Ela pegou a xícara de café rápido demais e quase a derrubou, depois prendeu a respiração e ajeitou a xícara no pires.

Victorine colocou a mão gentil sobre a dela.

— Não fique intimidada por ele, Margie. Ele é durão porque sempre teve que ser. Mas uma coisa eu posso garantir: ele jamais machucaria você de propósito.

Ela quase argumentou, porém percebeu que o _provocara _a ter aquela reação violenta. E, então, começou a pensar no motivo. Soubera, mesmo naquele momento, que se o deixasse com raiva ele a tocaria? Será que queria que ele a tocasse?

— Ele é um homem muito solitário — falou Victorine.

— Não foi o que ele me disse... — murmurou ela, apertando os olhos. — Ele disse que tinha que expulsar as mulheres da cama dele. — Margie lembrou-se com quem falava e corou.

Victorine sorriu com satisfação.

— Por que será que ele diria uma coisa dessas? — quis saber ela. — E não é verdade. Desde que Della o deixou, ou melhor, desde que ele a mandou embora, ele não se envolveu com nenhuma mulher. É claro que há mulheres bonitas com quem ele é visto às vezes. Ele é homem, afinal, não é, querida? Mas ele guarda o coração trancado, fora de alcance. E ele não deixou que ninguém chegasse perto o bastante para tocá-lo.

Margie observou o líquido negro em sua xícara com preocupação.

— Posso perguntar por que a esposa dele... foi embora?

Victorine sorriu com tristeza.

— Não pela razão que você imagina — disse ela, gentilmente. — Della apenas gostava de homens. Acho que há um termo médico para esse tipo de obsessão por sexo. O orgulho de Cannon levou um golpe e ele resolveu tomar uma decisão definitiva. — Victorine observou a jovem com atenção. — Seu marido foi cruel com você na cama, não foi? — perguntou ela, baixinho, e suspirou. — Minha querida, nem todos os casamentos são assim. Você teve uma experiência ruim, mas acho que está deixando que ela estrague o resto de sua vida. Não deve fazer isso, Margie. — Esticou o braço e tocou levemente na mão de Margie. — Você é jovem demais para parar de viver.

Margie encarou Victorine e revelou todos seus segredos no olhar.

— Os homens em minha vida não foram os melhores tipos. O que eu soube do meu pai foi muito desagradável, e meu marido foi outra decepção... Acho que nem todos os homens são monstros, mas como diferenciamos os bons dos maus antes de morar com eles? — perguntou com melancolia. — Eu achava que Larry era o melhor homem do mundo. Se não soube julgar direito naquela época, como posso achar que julgarei direito agora?

Victorine parecia incomodada.

— Você precisa aprender a confiar de novo. Sei que é mais fácil falar do que fazer, mas você talvez descubra que acontece naturalmente quando conhecer o homem certo.

Margie suspirou e terminou o café. Então, sorriu com timidez.

— Jamais conversei com alguém assim. A não ser com Jan.

— Então, estou lisonjeada. E sua mãe?

— Ela morreu quando Jan nasceu. Mal me lembro dela. Fomos criadas por nossa avó McPherson, uma senhora forte que estava mais preocupada com disciplina do que com carinho. — Suspirou, sorrindo. — Nós a amávamos, mas crescemos apenas tendo uma a outra.

Victorine a observava com uma expressão estranha no rosto, alerta, cuidadosa.

— McPherson? — indagou ela.

Margie teve vontade de morder a língua. Teria Victorine solucionado o enigma? Seria sua identidade exposta agora?

— Algum problema? — perguntou Margie, observando-a.

Victorine deu de ombros.

— Acho que já ouvi esse nome. — Ela riu. — E você parece familiar... Mas imagino que todos parecemos com alguém, não é?

— Acho que sim. — Foi a resposta aliviada.

— Gostei de sua irmã — disse Victorine. — Gostei do modo como meu filho mais novo age perto dela. É protetor e competente. Muito diferente do velho Andy, que sempre procurava pela aprovação de Cannon. Ele está mudando a olhos vistos.

— Jan o ama muito — comentou Margie. — Ela está de uma forma que jamais foi. Pobre Jan. Ela sempre sofreu com o temperamento de Larry, mas tinha que ficar conosco porque não tinha para onde ir. Agora que Andy entrou na vida dela, ela sorri e brinca... Pensei que ela havia esquecido como fazer isso.

Victorine estava pensativa.

— Isso não se aplica a você também? — perguntou ela, gentilmente. — Escuto aquela máquina de escrever o dia todo. Você é uma daquelas pretendentes a escritora frustradas, Margie, disposta a escrever o romance do ano? Vamos, confesse.

Margie caiu na risada.

— Está bem, sou sim.

— Eu sabia! Que tipo de livro você tenta escrever? Livros deliciosos de mistério?

— Sim — mentiu Margie. — Como adivinhou?

Victorine riu.

— Não sei, a idéia apareceu na minha cabeça. Eu gosto daqueles romances históricos sensuais. Leio um atrás do outro. — O olhar dela parecia especulativo, enquanto ela observava o rosto de Margie. —Você os lê?

— Não, são ousados demais para meu gosto. — Margie mentiu de novo e pediu perdão silenciosamente.

— Entendo. — Victorine baixou os olhos, porém, havia um sorrisinho estranho nos lábios dela.

— Cannon não quer que Jan e Andy se casem — disse Margie, sem perceber o sorriso delator.

— Eu sei. — Victorine terminou o café. — Mas ele vai superar isso. Só precisa ficar perto de Jan por um tempo, vê-la com Andy e conhecê-la. Ele simplesmente é contra o casamento. É muito protetor com Andy e não quer que ele cometa um erro. O casamento de Cannon o deixou amargo, assim como o seu fez com você, imagino. Mas ele vai se recuperar.

Margie suspirou.

— Espero que esteja certa. Espero mesmo.

MARGIE ESPERAVA poder ficar no quarto aquela noite para escapar dos convidados que viriam visitar Cannon, assim como para evitá-lo. Não queria outro confronto com ele até entender seus próprios sentimentos. Mas Victorine não quis nem saber.

— Você não vai se esconder no quarto — disse ela, empertigada.

— Eu não irei me esconder — falou Margie. — Eu apenas hibernarei esta noite para juntar forças para amanhã.

— Não — disse Victorine com firmeza — E use algo escandaloso — acrescentou com um sorriso. — Eu também usarei. Daremos uma lição nele!

Margie caiu na risada.

— Você será a melhor sogra do mundo...

— Será que você quer se candidatar à posição de nora? — Perguntou Victorine, esperançosa.

— Andy quer Jan.

— Você sabe muito bem que eu não estava falando de Andy — Ela virou a cabeça do mesmo modo que Cal fazia. — Ele quer você. Está na cara.

Margie baixou os olhos.

— Lamento, mas não quero esse tipo de envolvimento.

— Nem ele — respondeu ela, e sorriu ao ver a expressão incrédula de Margie. — É verdade. Della o magoou. Ele faz questão que as amigas dele sejam muito sofisticadas e amantes da liberdade, e que a idéia de compromisso para elas seja um quarto alugado por uma noite — acrescentou, maldosamente.

— O que é exatamente o que ele quer comigo — disse Margie, baixinho.

— Tem certeza disso? — perguntou Victorine. — Pode se surpreender, querida. Agora, vá se vestir. E não se esqueça: algo escandaloso!

Mas, na verdade, Margie não trouxera roupas escandalosas. Em vez disso, ela seguiu seu humor e escolheu um vestido leve em estilo vitoriano com gola alta, corpete de renda e saia rodada com barra franzida. Para acompanhar, colocou uma sandália amarrada de salto alto que deixava seus pequenos pés lindos. Prendeu os cabelos escuros em um coque e usou maquiagem leve. O resto era pura elegância, uma ilusão de delicadeza à moda antiga que se adequava a seu corpo magro e acompanhava seu humor reservado.

Ela desceusozinha e encontrou Victorine e Jan aos pés da escada.

— Isso é escandaloso? — perguntou Victorine, mexendo-se para chamar atenção para seu vestido de veludo roxo decotado, enquanto examinava o traje de Margie.

— Mostra meus tornozelos — explicou Margie, assentindo em direção a eles. — Na virada do século, era escandaloso.

Victorine riu, encantada.

— Era mesmo.

Margie examinou Jan, linda em um vestido de seda amarelo-claro que mostrava as curvas suaves de seu corpo.

— Você parece uma rosa — falou ela para a irmã. — Não é mesmo? — concordou Victorine, examinando-a.

— Excelente gosto para roupas, minha querida. Será importante um dia desses.

Jan corou e sorriu.

— Eu não queria envergonhar Andy com alguma roupa exagerada.

— O que é isto? — perguntou Andy, indo em direção a elas. — Envergonhar-me? De jeito nenhum.

Jan riu com prazer e correu para ele.

— Estou bem? — quis saber, buscando a aprovação de Andy.

— Está apetitosa... — murmurou ele, beijando-a na testa.

— Não pode guardar isso para o quarto? — rugiu Cannon, juntando-se a eles. Os olhos estavam intimidantes. — Não posso andar pela casa sem encontrar vocês atracados em algum lugar.

— Não olhe se o incomoda, irmão querido — disse Andy, com repentina e incomum coragem. Depois, ele sorriu calmamente. — E para sua informação, Jan e eu não dormimos no mesmo quarto. Haverá tempo o bastante para isso depois do casamento.

— Sem minha aprovação? — quis saber Cannon, com insolência.

Andy ficou ereto e puxou Jan para perto.

— Se for preciso, sim. Dê uma olhada, Cal. Sou adulto agora. Não sou o adolescente que idolatrava seu machismo. E quer você acredite ou não, sou capaz de sustentar a Jan e a mim.

— Trabalhando em que exatamente? — perguntou Cannon.

— Na fábrica, é claro.

— Pense bem — respondeu Cannon, com olhos brilhantes de triunfo. — Se casar sem minha permissão, terá que começar do nada, sem um centavo.

— Cannon! — falou Victorine.

— O fundo foi programado para que eu tenha controle total sobre seu dinheiro até que você atinja os 30 anos — acrescentou Cannon, pegando o maço de cigarros. — E não pode questionar minha autoridade para contratar e demitir em eu quiser. Então, não venha dar uma de esperto comigo, rapaz. Não vai dar em nada.

— Com licença — disse Andy para Victorine e Margie. — Passaremos a noite na cidade.

Jan parecia à beira das lágrimas, e Margie se solidarizou com a irmã. Maldito Cannon! Enquanto ela pensava, seus olhos mostravam a ele como se sentia. Mas ele nem se mexeu.

— Lamento por ter convidados a caminho — disse Victorine para o filho mais velho com olhos brilhantes e um sorriso frio — Adoraria discutir esse pequeno discurso com você, querido rapaz.

Ele sorriu, divertido com a fúria da mãe.

— Sem dúvida, querida mãe. Mas, apesar da sua pressão e de Andy, não mudo de idéia até me convencer de que ele não está cometendoum erro.

— Passará o resto da vida dele dizendo com que mulher ele pode sair, que garfo deve usar, que programas pode assistir...? — interrompeu Margie.

— Não é da sua conta — respondeu ele.

— Jan é minha irmã. É claro que é da minha conta. Ela já sofreu muito na vida sem ter que ser maltratada por um almofadinha superprotetor como você!

Cannon parecia querer mordê-la, e Victorine acabara de abrir a boca para falar quando a campainha soou.

— Seus convidados chegaram — disse Victorine, rapidamente. — A empregada abrirá a porta, mas não devemos ir cumprimentá-los?

Cannon ainda encarava Margie.

— Mais tarde — falou ele, em tom ameaçador —, você e eu vamos conversar.

— Estou _ansiosa! _— respondeu Margie, sorrindo com doçura.

Ele se virou e andou em direção à porta principal com raiva, enquanto Victorine dava um suspiro de alívio debochado, puxando Margie consigo.

Havia dois empresários à porta, um alto e formal, o outro baixo, encorpado e com um rosto vermelho. Cannon os seguiu até a sala de estar. Ele olhou brevemente para Margie, enquanto apresentava Bob Long e Harry Neal.

Logo em seguida, Margie se viu a sós com Bob Long, quando os outros discutiam as políticas econômicas do governo.

— Você discute política, sr. Long? — perguntou Margie, educadamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo irritado.

— Meu maior interesse é a preservação da água. E imagino que você não saiba muito sobre isso.

A atitude chauvinista dele a irritou um pouco, porém ela sorriu.

— Ao contrário, sr. Long, é um interesse meu também. Nasci em uma pequena cidade perto de Atlanta. Usamos oito milhões de litros de água por dia, vindos direto de um afluente do rio Chattahoochee. A cidade mais próxima tem uma usina que usa quatro milhões de litros por dia, sem falar no consumo da cidade de 12 milhões de litros por dia.

Bob Long a encarou como se temesse não ter ouvido direito.

— E a cidade retira do mesmo afluente?

— Parcialmente. Mas, no ano passado, na época da seca, a cidade precisou perfurar três poços adicionais para acompanhar o consumo, e agora estamos avaliando a possibilidade de um sistema de águas e esgoto.

— Foi o que aconteceu conosco — respondeu ele, e depois contou como o problema surgiu e o que o governo fizera para amenizá-lo. Os dois discutiam animadamente as novas legislações sobre consumo de água quando Cannon os interrompeu.

— Detesto atrapalhar, Bob... — murmurou ele, olhando duramente para Margie —, mas Harry e eu precisamos de informação sobre a proposta de fusão.

— Fusão? — Bob Long piscou. — Ah, sim, fusão. — Ele apertou a mão de Margie. — Nem me lembro da última vez que gostei tanto de uma conversa. Precisamos repetir.

Cannon olhou para ela intrigado, antes de seguir com Bob Long.

Andy e Jan tinham acabado de chegar. Andy parecia pronto para brigar, e Jan parecia pronta a entrar na briga com seu homem. Até mesmo o olhar duro de Cannon quando eles entraram na sala não foi o suficiente para incomodá-los.

— Mudaramde idéia? — provocou Margie.

— Com certeza. — Andy sorriu. — Estudei a arte da guerra na faculdade. Fui lá fora, olhei para o carro e decidi que fugir é algo que só fazemos quando nossas chances são poucas.

— Eu também — disse Jan, com uma rara demonstração de humor. — Cannon pode até não gostar de mim, mas vai acabar me aceitando um dia.

Margie sorriu para eles.

— Gostei de ver. Vou ajudar como puder.

Andy deu um sorriso caloroso para ela.

— Ter seu apoio é muito importante. Obrigado.

— Para que servem as futuras cunhadas? — falou Margie, dramaticamente.

— Aliás, o velho Long estava mesmo sorrindo para você quando entramos? — perguntou Andy. — Ele odeia as pessoas. Na maior parte das vezes, fica de pé no canto e olha para a bebida até a hora de falar de negócios, e depois ele discorda de tudo o que foi dito.

— O nome é familiar... — murmurou Jan.

— Deve mesmo ser. Reclamo dele há semanas. — Ele olhou para Margie. — Cal tenta convencer Long de fazer a fusão da empresa de tricô dele com nossa empresa. Long não cede. Os dois já se reuniram várias vezes e Cal teve que fazer toda a negociação sozinho, mas com todos os executivos juniores da empresa de Long. É a primeira vez que Long concorda em encontrá-lo cara a cara.

— Estou lisonjeada... — murmurou Margie, com um sorriso.

No jantar, ela não ficou surpresa por ser colocada ao lado de Bob Long, que era um ex-membro do comitê de planejamento. Eles não ficaram sem assunto durante a refeição. Na verdade, Bob Long foi o último a sair, e estava totalmente diferente do executivo azedo de algumas horas antes.

— Você ainda não me respondeu sobre a proposta de fusão, Bob — lembrou-o Cannon, com um olhar duro na direção de Margie.

— Ah, isso. — Bob fez um gesto casual. — Vá em frente. Elabore o contrato e mande para mim. Eu assinarei. Foi um prazer, sra. Silver — acrescentou ele, apertando a mão de Margie e sorrindo para ela. — Espero encontrá-la de novo em breve.

— Eu também, sr. Long — retribuiu ela, com um sorriso genuíno. — Boa noite.

Ele assentiu, deu adeus para os outros e foi sorrindo para a porta.

— Meu Deus! — disse Cannon, encarando Margie com olhos brilhantes. — Tenho tentado há meses convencê-lo a fazer a maldita fusão para que Harry e eu pudéssemos ir em frente com nossos planos de expansão. Ele não cedia. Não queria nem se encontrar conosco. Então, ele passa umas duas horas conversando com você e age como se nem se importasse com a fusão!

— Ele é introvertido — falou Margie. — Não se sente á vontade, e por isso fica brigão. Ele só quer ser tratado como todo mundo, ser parte da conversa, mas não sabe como.

— Você conseguiu — observou Cannon.

— Já fui repórter — lembrou-o. — Um antigo editor me disse, há anos, que não há pessoas chatas, só entrevistadores sem imaginação. Depois disso, me esforcei para aprender a deixar as pessoas à vontade. Não é difícil. Só precisa descobrir do que gostam de falar e ouvir tanto quanto fala.

— Você faz parecer tão simples, querida... — disse Victorine. — Mas não é, você sabe.

— De qualquer maneira, eu gostei — falou Margie. — Conversamos muito sobre o uso da água e suas restrições...

— Meus dois filhos participaram de comitês que lidavam com problemas de preservação em Chicago — comentou Victorine— Cannon apareceu na televisão.

— Eu nem sabia que Bob se interessava por preservação da água... — murmurou Cannon, e olhou para Margie como se fosse culpa dela.

— Acho que vamos assistir TV — disse Andy, segurando na mão de Jan e sorrindo para ela.

— Não se sentem próximos demais — avisou Cannon, com um leve sorriso. — Próximos ao aparelho, foi o que eu quis dizer. Vocês sabem o que dizem sobre radiação.

Andy conseguiu responder com um sorriso.

— Falam mesmo. Mas posso me cuidar, irmão. E de Jan, se ela quiser.

Cannon observou o irmão.

— Vamos conversar a sério um dia desses.

Andy assentiu.

— Acho que será preciso.

— Vou dar uma volta de carro — disse Cannon. — Pegue um casaco e venha comigo, Margie.

Ela olhou intensamente para ele.

— Eu não — respondeu Margie.

— Você, sim. Levarei você para um passeio romântico à luz da lua.

Ela observou o rosto dele e suspirou. Bem, encará-lo era inevitável. Poderia muito bem ser naquele momento, e assim ela não precisaria passar o resto dos dias lá imaginando quando seria.

— Se eu não voltar em duas horas — disse Margie para Victorine, num sussurro encenado —, ligue para o xerife e diga que suspeita de algum crime.

Victorine riu.

— Ligarei, mas farei o melhor para protegê-la, querida. Jurarei que ele a forçou...

— Devo estar louca de sair com você — falou Margie, depois que estavam na estrada.

— Principalmente à noite — concordou ele. — Então, por que veio?

Ela olhou para o colo, onde as luzes de neon do caminho faziam reflexos coloridos.

— Não sei. Eu podia ter enforcado você hoje.

— Você luta por sua irmã, querida. Não espere que eu faça menos por meu irmão.

Ela dirigiu a atenção para as ondas quebrando na praia.

— Em outras palavras, depende do ponto de vista?

— Exatamente.

— Para onde vamos? — perguntou ela.

Ele olhou para ela.

— Essa pergunta soa familiar. Você sempre suspeita de coisas ruins quando entro em um carro com você?

Margie riu.

— Foi isso que pareceu? Só estava curiosa.

— Não se preocupe — disse ele, entrando em um lugar que os levou a uma rua paralela à praia. — Não tentarei parar em nenhum motel.

Ela ficou ruborizada.

— Eu não esperava que fizesse isso.

— Não? — Ele olhou para ela. — A maior parte do tempo você age como se eu fosse um estuprador fugitivo.

— Você mesmo disse que não era um cavalheiro — respondeu Margie, apertando os dedos no colo.

— As palavras que usei foram "amante gentil" — lembrou-a. — E acho que você me entendeu mal. Eu quis dizer que sou exigente na cama, e não cruel.

Ela sentiu o rosto corar, mas sabia que a luz baixa não deixaria que ele visse.

— Nenhumcomentário? — perguntou ele.

Soltou o acelerador enquanto pegava um cigarro do bolso e o acendia.

— Estou lambendo minhas feridas... — murmurou ela.

— Não teria feridas se não tivesse tentado quebrar meu maxilar. — lembrou-a.

— Você me insultou! — acusou-o.

— Eo que você estava fazendo comigo? Eu jamais me gabaria, mas há 20 anos não preciso brigar pelo beijo de uma mulher, e meu beijo jamais foi chamado de "desagradável".

Margie começou a entender a atitude dele e se sentiu um pouco envergonhada. Ele era um homem orgulhoso, e a descrição dela do beijo deve ter agredido algum ponto vulnerável dele. Estava com medo de gostar demais, mas ele não a havia desagradado. Ela começou a imaginar se alguma vez ele a desagradaria.

— Eu não devia ter dito aquilo — admitiu ela. — Não foi verdade.

Ele tragou longamente o cigarro.

— Não costumo ser rude com as mulheres — disse ele, depois de um minuto. — Nunca forcei ninguém. Droga, é o jeito que você reage a mim. Não posso chegar perto de você.

— Eu já falei, não é pessoal. — Margie suspirou e cruzou os braços. — Não gosto de sexo — confessou ela, baixinho. — Não consigo evitar, então por favor aceite e não force.

Ele parou o carro numa área com mesas de piquenique com vista para uma área repleta de dunas. Desligou o motor e se virou para ela, com o rosto pouco visível no interior escuro do carro e os olhos brilhantes sobre a ponta laranja do cigarro.

— Mulheres não são frígidas, a não ser que um homem as deixe assim — disse ele, simplesmente.

Ela olhou para as mãos.

— O que quer de mim? Uma confissão? — Ela riu nervosamente. — Desculpe, já disse que prezo minha privacidade.

— Somos dois. Por que assusto você?

Margie mexeu em uma prega da saia.

— Você é muito grande — murmurou ela.

Cannon curvou os lábios ligeiramente.

— O que quer? Um homem com metade do seu tamanho para que você possa bater nele de igual para igual?

Pareceu tão absurdo que ela riu de modo involuntário.

— Não, acho que não.

Ele tragou novamente e apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro. O gesto o aproximou de Margie, a ponto de ela sentir o calor do corpo dele e o aroma embriagante do perfume masculino. Ele se virou de repente, e seu rosto ficou a centímetros do dela. O coração dela bateu com força.

— Você me deixou abraçá-la uma vez, lembra? — perguntou ele, olhando nos olhos dela. — Eu a deixei zangada e você chorou, na noite em que saímos com Andy e Jan.

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios ressecados, hipnotizada pelo olhar dele.

— Eu queria bater em você — lembrou ela.

— Percebi que isso está virando um hábito... — murmurou ele, com um sorriso. Cannon a pegou pelos ombros com cuidado e puxou até que a resistência dela diminuísse o bastante para que ele a apoiasse em seu corpo.

— Aqui... — sussurrou ele, passando os braços ao redor dela, dando tempo para ela se afastar se quisesse. — Só assim, Margie, sem ameaças nem exigências. Só quero abraçá-la.

Margie sentiu a aspereza da bochecha dele contra a dela, sentiu o ritmo lento e repetitivo da respiração dele contra seus seios macios, que estavam pressionados levemente contra o peito largo dele. Ele não a estava forçando nem subjugando, e ela sabia que, se lutasse o mínimo que fosse, ele a soltaria. Saber disso a tranqüilizou, e ela relaxou e apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele.

— Está vendo? — murmurou ele, com voz grave e suave como as ondas da praia. — Não vou machucá-la.

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que ele a abraçasse por inteiro, pela primeira vez cedendo sem lutar. As sensações eram estranhas: um formigamento, uma excitação apurava os sentidos dela, deixando-a ciente do calor dele, do corpo  
poderoso, do cheiro dele, da firmeza das mãos dele apertando de leve as costas dela sobre o tecido do vestido.

Margie o sentiu se mexer e puxá-la para tão perto que ela ficou inclinada sobre as coxas largas dele com a cabeça caindo naturalmente sobre o ombro dele. Ela o observou e ele a observou, com olhos que passeavam a cada centímetro visível dela.

— É como abraçar uma coisinha frágil e selvagem... — murmurou ele. Ele afastou com a mão algumas mechas de cabelo das bochechas ruborizadas. — Você é muito macia, Margie. Sua pele parece de seda.

Ela tocou levemente os lábios dele com os dedos, sentiu o calor e o contorno. Depois, tocou o maxilar quadrado, a bochecha, a barba por fazer. Gostava de senti-lo. Era a primeira vez desde o casamento que quisera tocar em um homem. Cannon passou o nariz levemente contra o dela num gesto sensual.

— Beije-me, Margie — instigou ele, com os lábios próximos dos dela, quase tocando, atormentando.

Ela parou com os dedos na bochecha dele.

— Você poderia me forçar — sussurrou ela, nervosamente, testando o terreno.

— Não é isso que está errado com você, querida? "Forçar" demais? Não vou forçar você. Se quer minha boca, tome-a.

Margie passou as mãos pelo casaco de Cannon e olhou para ele confusa, sentindo o batimento forte do coração dele na ponta dos dedos. Para experimentar, ela tocou os lábios nos dele. Uma vez. Duas. Ela o beijou com uma pressão provocadora que a deixou insatisfeita, e ainda assim ele não se moveu.

Mais confiante, ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos da nuca dele e ergueu seu corpo contra o dele. Sentiu seus seios sendo apertados contra a frente da camisa dele, enquanto colocava os lábios sobre os dele. Olhou-o nos olhos o tempo todo. Abriu a boca, instigando-o a fazer o mesmo para que ela pudesse sentir o sabor dele. Os olhos dele estavam abertos também, observando as reações dela quando sua língua passou sensualmente pelos lábios abertos dela, provocando a área com sabedoria enlouquecedora. Ela prendeu a respiração por causa da nova sensação que ele provocava.  
Os lábios dele tocaram nos dela quando ele falou.

— Você ficou chocada aquela noite, não foi? Quando nos olhamos na hora do beijo.

— Eu nunca tinha feito aquilo — confessou ela, sem fôlego.

Os dedos dela estavam nos cabelos dele, e ela gostou da sensação.

— Nem eu. Eu queria observar você. Ainda quero. Abra sua boca um pouco.

O coração dela disparou quando obedeceu, ainda olhando nos olhos escuros dele. Então, ele mordiscou e moveu a língua, e ela sentiu as mãos dele movendo-a, mudando-a de posição, pegando nos quadris dela para pressioná-la contra seus contornos rígidos. Os lábios dele ficaram famintos, e o corpo dela a traiu, queimando com um doce e novo fogo ao sentir o desejo dele enfatizado pelo que os lábios dele faziam com ela. Margie se sentiu afogar. Fechou os olhos sentindo mais prazer do que esperara. Incapaz de sustentar o olhar penetrante dos olhos escuros, ela cedeu sem protestar. Gemeu, um som estranho e doloroso na escuridão quente. As pernas dela tremeram contra as dele, sua barriga contra a dele, os seios doloridos enquanto ela tentava se aproximar.

Ela sentiu um tremor percorrer o corpo dele, e então ele encobriu um seio com a mão sobre o vestido e ela entrou em pânico.

Com um pequeno grito, ela se afastou e pegou as mãos dele com dedos frios. Os olhos dela mostravam choque e confusão.

Cannon respirou fundo.

— Sou um homem adulto. O que espera ao se encostar em mim assim?

Ela engoliu uma resposta dura e saiu do colo dele, abraçando o próprio corpo.

— Desculpe — conseguiu ela dizer, com voz trêmula.

Ele não falou nada. Acendeu outro cigarro com dedos que não estavam tão firmes quanto antes. Fumou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de falar. Ele estava sensual, com os cabelos desarrumados pelas mãos dela, os olhos ainda cheios de paixão frustrada.

— Acho que os homens tocam em você de tempos em tempos, não? — Ele a desafiou, zombeteiro.

— Não assim — confessou ela, olhando para ele com timidez.

Ele pareceu chocado.

— Nem algumas carícias? — quis saber Cannon.

Ela respirou fundo. Devia, ao menos, algum tipo de explicação a ele.

— Se quer saber a verdade, não sei muito sobre carícias.

— Pelo amor de Deus, você foi casada!

— Fui — respondeu ela, com olhos amargos. — Com um homem que via o casamento como uma forma de estupro legalizado!

CAPÍTULO SEIS

ELE OLHOU para ela por um bom tempo com o rosto parado como uma estátua e olhos semicerrados e especulativos. Ela afastou os olhos, envergonhada pela confissão que jamais fizera a ninguém além de Jan.

— Lamento ter deixado ir tão longe. Não suporto intimidades com um homem. Lembro muito bem a que isso leva.

Cannon expirou uma fumaça densa.

— Minha culpa. — Ele a contradisse, mexendo-se para colocar o braço nas costas do banco, enquanto a observava. — Estive muito mais interessado em fusões do que em mulheres ultimamente. Não percebi que estava com tanta saudade.

Margie olhou para ele de rabo de olho.

— Se serve de consolo, já faz muito tempo desde a última vez que eu quis beijar alguém tanto assim.

Um canto da sensual boca dele se elevou.

— É recíproco... — murmurou ele.

Ela sorriu e baixou o olhar.

— Agora, entendo por que elas fazem fila para se aproximar de você. — Ela riu. — E você é doido se pensa que é só porque é rico.

Cannon esticou o braço, pegou uma das mãos dela e fez uma carícia lenta e excitante.

— Consegue falar sobre seu casamento?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Dói muito — confessou ela. — Entrei de cabeça e saí chorando. Destruiu todas as ilusões que eu tinha sobre os prazeres na cama.

Ele suspirou.

— Ele deve tê-la magoado muito.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Eu era virgem. Não sabia nada além do que via em livros e do que ouvia as garotas dizerem. Acho que minha falta de conhecimento o irritou e tudo piorou.

— A maioria dos homens, ao menos, é gentil na primeira vez.

Margie riu com amargura.

— Não Larry. Tudo era minha culpa. Sempre minha culpa. — Ela se mexeu, desconfortável. — Podemos falar de outra coisa?

— Em um minuto. — Ele virou o rosto de forma que ela teve que olhar para ele. — Você alguma vez gostou de estar com ele?

Ela observou os olhos dele e sorriu de leve.

— Não — admitiu ela. — Foi doloroso no começo e, depois, incrivelmente desagradável.

— Só mais uma pergunta e deixo você em paz. Alguma vez sentiu com ele o que acabou de sentir comigo?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Se acha que vou responder isso, é maluco.

— Tem medo? — perguntou ele, provocante.

Margie fez uma expressão contrariada.

— Sou apenas sensível. Já você tem um ego grande demais.

— Não é ego — disse ele, balançando a cabeça. — Apenas confiança. Em algumas coisas — explicou, sorrindo. — Estou tateando no escuro com você.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Literalmente? — quis saber.

Cannon riu suavemente.

— Eu costumo ser mais sutil do que fui hoje. Meu Deus, mulher, você está me queimando vivo! Foi preciso apenas sentir você se encostando em mim daquela maneira para me fazer passar do limite.

Ela corou e baixou o olhar para os dedos unidos de ambos. Observou a mão dele, mais escura do que a dela, enorme e forte.

— Gosto de suas mãos — disse Margie, de maneira doce.

Os dedos dele se contraíram.

— Gosto das suas também, querida. — Cannon se reclinou no banco e fumou em silêncio. Foi um silêncio bom, seguro, confortável e deliciosamente intimo. Margie apoiou a cabeça no braço dele e, sem uma palavra, ele a puxou para perto para que ela deitasse sobre seu peito.

— Não quero, mas acho que temos que voltar para casa — falou ele, depois de um minuto.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou pela janela.

— Gosto de ficar com você — confessou, baixinho.

O braço dele se contraiu e ela sentiu a respiração dele nos cabelos.

— Gosto de ficar com você... — murmurou ele. — Gosto muito.

Era como ser adolescente de novo; como se fosse o primeiro encontro com um rapaz especial. Encostou a bochecha nele com um suspiro. Ele apagou o cigarro e colocou a mão na ignição. Ela começou a se afastar, mas ele não deixou.

— Não — disse ele, com um tom estranho e suave, olhando-a nos olhos por um instante. — Fique onde está. Gosto de sentir você assim.

Ele deu partida no carro e seguiu para a estrada. Foram de volta até a casa, com ele abraçando-a como a um tesouro frágil. Cannon saiu e abriu a porta para ela quando chegaram na casa escura. Pegou a mão de Margie e a segurou com firmeza.

— Parece que todos foram para a cama — observou ele, com um sorriso.

Ela olhou para ele.

— Acha que Jan e Andy são amantes?

Ele olhou para ela.

— Não sei. Pelo bem dos dois, espero que não tenham ido longe demais. Não quero que tenham que se casar por causa de uma gravidez indesejada.

— Como sabe que seria indesejada?

Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela com rosto tenso.

— Você queria filhos?

Margie assentiu com tristeza.

— Mais do que tudo. Mas ele, não.

— Ainda bem, considerando as circunstâncias — comentou ele, e ela concordou.

— Você queria? — perguntou ela, sentindo-se à vontade.

Por um momento, a máscara dele caiu e ela viu o homem solitário por baixo da carapaça. Ele assentiu.

— E ela não?

Cannon riu com amargura.

— Ela concluiu que ter um bebê estragaria o corpo dela. Não valia o sacrifício.

— Cal, lamento... — sussurrou ela, sofrendo com ele.

Ele a observou por um longo tempo. O peito dele subia e descia pesadamente e os olhos dele se encheram de sombras. Pegou-a pelo braço e a puxou para um canto escuro ao lado da porta, e depois a apertou contra seu corpo.

— Avise se eu assustar você — falou ele, com voz rouca e inclinou o rosto para baixo.

Ele abriu os lábios ao tocar nos dela, estimulando que se abrissem também com o toque de sua língua. Ele sentiu o sabor dela no silêncio que fervia com novas sensações, novas emoções. Ela deslizou os braços com hesitação ao redor da cintura dele por baixo do casaco e saboreou o calor do corpo dele sob a fina camisa. Derreteu-se contra ele, adorando a sensação das pernas fortes, do calor dos braços protetores que a puxavam para mais perto. A língua dela tocou o lábio superior dele e sentiu a umidade com uma sensualidade nova para ela. Cannon se afastou com a respiração pesada.

— Não faça isso... — sussurrou ele, com voz rouca.

Ela observou os olhos escuros com uma desinibição incomum.

— Gosto do seu gosto. — E ela sorriu com um olhar maravilhado. — Tem um gosto de fumaça.

Involuntariamente, a boca dele se alargou num sorriso.

— Você tem gosto de mel. Doce, macia e tentadora. Tentadora demais para esta hora da noite. A não ser que queira se deitar em meus braços na minha cama...

Ela formigou dos pés à cabeça e a respiração ficou presa na garganta ao imaginar-se junto a ele: o corpo musculoso e coberto de pêlos dele sobre a palidez dela na penumbra do quarto, ela com braços abertos, pronta para ele...

— Você está corando... — murmurou ele.

Margie baixou os olhos e se afastou. O que sentia era muito novo.

— Acho melhor pararmos por aqui, sr. Van Dyne, antes que eu vá longe demais.

— Me chamou de Cal há um minuto... — murmurou ele, ao destrancar a porta e abri-la.

Ela olhou para ele ao entrar.

— Você me faz sentir como uma espécie em extinção. — Margie riu.

— E eu mal comecei... — murmurou ele, com maldade. — Venha nadar comigo de manhã.

Margie hesitou.

— Eu planejei ir pescar no píer e ver o que dava para pegar — admitiu ela.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Você gosta de _pescar? _

Riu envergonhada.

— Bem, você deve ter ouvido falar que algumas mulheres gostam.

— Não é isso. Eu adoro. Mas prefiro pescar em mar aberto.

Os olhos dela se acenderam.

— É mesmo?

— Alugarei um barco. Procuraremos um marlim azul, que tal?

— Você tentará pescar um marlin azul e eu observarei. Não tenho força o bastante para esse tipo de luta.

— Se preferir pescar no píer...

— Não — protestou ela, rapidamente. — Nunca pesquei em mar aberto.

Cannon riu suavemente.

— Está bem. Mas terá que acordar cedo.

— Quatro horas está bom? — perguntou ela, ansiosa.

Ele tocou na bochecha dela de leve, provocando arrepios.

— Quatro horas está ótimo.

Ela sorriu e se afastou com relutância em direção à escada.

— Margie?

Ela se virou, com o braço encostado no corrimão.

— Deixe seu cabelo solto amanhã — disse ele, gentilmente.

Margie sorriu, tímida, e assentiu. Então, subiu lentamente os degraus, arrastando os pés, não querendo deixá-lo. E ele observou cada passo dela até sumir de vista.

Ela acordou às 3h30, apesar de ter dormido pouco. Andou pelo quarto inquieta, querendo que os ponteiros do relógio se movessem para poder vê-lo de novo.

A batida repentina na porta a fez pular. Ela correu para abri-la e Cal estava de pé ali, usando jeans e um suéter vermelho que destacava o tom de pele dele. Segurava uma jaqueta clara sobre o ombro.

— Pronta para ir? — perguntou ele, sorrindo, passando os olhos pelo corpo dela. Ela estava de jeans, uma blusa verde-pálido de tricô e um suéter verde com as mangas puxadas até os cotovelos.

— Oh, sim. Eu não sabia se você tinha acordado.

— Não consegui dormir — confessou ele, desmanchando o sorriso. — Nem um maldito minuto.

Margie olhou para ele por um bom tempo.

— Nem eu.

Cannon passou os dedos pelos cabelos soltos, levantando o rosto dela de modo a poder tocar os lábios dela com os seus. Foi como encostar uma chama em grama seca. Ela prendeu a respiração ao sentir os lábios e apertou os braços dele com tanta força que a pele ficou branca.

— Oh, Deus... — gemeu ele, abraçando-a.

Ele fechou a porta com o pé e a ergueu, ainda com a boca sobre a dela, e a levou para a cama.

— Não — sussurrou Margie, implorando, quando Cannon a deitou na cama recém-arrumada.

— Não vou possuí-la — prometeu ele, deitando ao lado dela. — Só quero amá-la um pouco. — Ele respirou sobre os lábios dela. — Quero sentir seu gosto, tocar em você e sentir você contra meu corpo. — Os lábios dele provocaram os dela. Ele sorriu ao sentir a reação involuntária dela.

Cannon riu suavemente e roçou o peito nos seios dela, sentindo a resposta indefesa à pressão sensual.

— Delicioso... — falou ele sobre os lábios entreabertos dela. — Como fazer amor com uma virgem, sentir as primeiras reações trêmulas... Ainda tem medo de mim, Margie?

— Mais do que nunca — confessou ela, sem fôlego, com olhos arregalados e repletos da novidade que era o desejo.

Tocou nas bochechas dele, desceu pelo pescoço, pela frente da camisa dele, e sentiu o calor e a força dele.

— Pararei quando você quiser. Beije-me, gata selvagem. Confie em mim o bastante para me beijar direito desta vez.

E Margie beijou, entregando sua boca à dele. Deixou que ele fizesse o que quisesse com seus lábios, e seu corpo pulsava e se deliciava pela proximidade do corpo dele. Ela enroscou as pernas nas dele e o abraçou enquanto o beijo prosseguia.

— Oh, sim — falou ele, trêmulo, olhando nos olhos dela. — Fazer amor é assim. Fazer amor de verdade. Você não sabia, não é?

— Não... — sussurrou ela, sentindo um doce tremor pelo corpo. — Não sabia. Cal...?

Ele respirou fundo e mexeu nos cabelos dela com carinho.

— Quer saber alguma coisa? Pergunte.

— Só se prometer não rir de mim — respondeu ela, observando-o.

Ele enrolou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo.

— Não vou rir.

— A maioria dos homens tem pressa quando está na cama com uma mulher? — perguntou ela, baixinho.

— Alguns homens — respondeu Cannon, buscando os olhos dela. — Homens egoístas, que só estão interessados no próprio prazer.

Margie pressionou o peito dele com as mãos, sentindo-o subir e descer. Ia começar a fazer a pergunta seguinte, mas hesitou.

— Eu não tenho — respondeu ele, lendo a pergunta nos olhos dela. — Não me divirto, a não ser que dê tanto prazer quanto recebi. É isso que queria saber?

Ela sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas, mas não desviou o olhar.

— É possível ser muito bom?

O rosto dele ficou tenso e ele tocou na bochecha dela de leve.

— Pobrezinha. Meu Deus, ele deve ter feito você passar o inferno para ter deixado tantas cicatrizes...

Ela olhou para o pescoço dele.

— Talvez eu pudesse ter tentado mais — disse ela, culpando-se. — Se eu tivesse...

— Duvido muito de que fizesse diferença. Pare de olhar para trás. Já fez isso demais. — Ele a puxou de leve pelos cabelos, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele. — Bem, moça adorável, vamos começar a tirar a roupa ou vamos nos levantar? Talvez tenha notado que causa um efeito inconfundível em mim.

Ela caiu na gargalhada, com as mais belas sensações explodindo dentro de si. Sentia-se aquecida, protegida e totalmente feminina. Ele sorriu em resposta e deu um beijo nos lábios dela antes de rolar para fora da cama e ficar de pé. Depois, ele a puxou para o lado dele.

— Acha engraçado? — rugiu ele, com raiva fingida, unindo as mãos atrás da cintura dela para puxá-la contra si. — Leva um pobre homem indefeso para seu quarto, se enrosca com ele na cama e o chuta no pior momento?

— Pobre homem indefeso uma pinóia! — Ela sorriu, juntando as mãos atrás do pescoço dele. O sorriso se esvaiu quando ela olhou nos olhos escuros. — É mágico com você. — disse, involuntariamente, deixando que as palavras expressassem suas emoções.

Cannon observou o rosto extasiado dela por um tempo antes de falar.

— Não apressarei você — prometeu ele.

— Sei disso. — Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o queixo dele com carinho. — Amigos?

— A não ser que esteja anestesiada — murmurou ele com um sorriso malvado — perceberá que o que sinto está longe de amizade.

Margie ergueu o queixo.

— Tenho a mente aberta — falou ela, mas se afastou dele ainda assim, e ele riu como um demônio.

Ele pegou a jaqueta do chão e empurrou Margie em direção ao corredor.

Foi o dia mais excitante da vida dela. Cal alugara um barco de pesca, e ela ficou ao lado dele enquanto ele lutava para puxar até o barco um feroz marlin azul. O capitão e a tripulação observaram com expressões excitadas enquanto o homem na cadeira móvel se apoiava e lutava por vários minutos, e o belo marlin saltava e tentava se soltar da linha.

Cal riu o tempo todo, com olhos ardendo pelo desafio e o rosto vermelho pelo prazer da batalha, e Margie percebeu que estava vendo um pouco do gigante da empresa que apreciava as batalhas com o conselho diretor do mesmo jeito. Quando finalmente puxou o enorme peixe exausto até o lado do barco, as pernas dele tremiam pelo esforço.

Margie pulara e gritara como uma torcedora em jogo de futebol o tempo todo, mas, quando viu o enorme peixe saindo da água, ficou penalizada. Ele lutara tanto e perdera... E parecia uma pena matá-lo para fazer de troféu.

— Não fique abatida, querida — falou Cal, rindo.

Ele a puxou para si e mandou o comandante soltar o peixe. Margie mal acreditou no que ouvia. Olhou para ele, confusa, enquanto o peixe era solto, e viu algo no rosto dele que não observara antes.

— Ele se esforçou bastante, não foi? — O comandante sorriu para Cal e Margie, e eles observaram o marlin se afastar rapidamente do barco.

— Não foi nada fácil. Mas ele fica muito melhor lá do que na minha parede.

O comandante assentiu e voltou ao serviço dizendo:

— É verdade. É o esporte, afinal, e não o troféu, que promove o desafio.

— Você é um bom homem, Cannon Van Dyne — disse Margie, com sinceridade.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Não há tantos animais a ponto de podermos nos dar ao luxo de caçá-los por esporte. Não preciso de troféus para me sentir homem.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um leve beijo nos lábios dele.

— Por que fez isso? — perguntou ele, baixinho.

Ela baixou o olhar e se aproximou, enquanto o capitão virava o barco em direção ao porto. De repente, ocorrera a ela que jamais conhecera um homem que fosse tão homem quanto aquele.

— Ei... — murmurou ele, suavemente, colocando um dedo sob o queixo e erguendo o rosto dela.

Margie sorriu, tímida.

— O quê?

Cannon a olhou nos olhos por um bom tempo.

— Nunca conheci uma mulher que me fizesse sentir como você faz.

— Como faço você se sentir?

Ele tocou nos lábios dela de leve com os dedos e inspirou devagar.

— Como se eu pudesse conquistar o mundo. Você me faz sentir inteiro.

Ele a fazia sentir do mesmo jeito, mas ela ainda estava muito insegura para admitir. Margie baixou o olhar e encostou o rosto no ombro dele, escondendo-o nas dobras macias da jaqueta.

— Oh, Deus, não faça isso quando estamos cercados de pessoas.

— Fazer o quê?

— Me tocar assim — sussurrou ele, pegando a mão que inconscientemente entrara na abertura da camisa e estava explorando o calor da pele abaixo do pescoço.

— Oh! — falou, impressionada. Não se dera conta do que estava fazendo.  
Ele olhou nos olhos dela novamente.

— Vamos nadar quando chegarmos em casa. Deixarei você me tocar como quiser.

Margie escondeu o rosto nele, envergonhada, excitada, tremendo com um tipo de prazer que jamais experimentara.

— Não tenha medo... — murmurou ele, puxando-a para perto, no barco que seguia para o porto. — Apenas deixe acontecer, Margie.

Como se pudesse impedir, pensou ela, sentindo-se tonta e fechando os olhos. Sentia como se estivesse presa numa avalanche sem ter como se salvar. E não tinha certeza se queria.

JAN EAndy conversavam com Victorine quando eles voltaram à casa de praia. Margie descobriu que odiava sequer pensar em outras pessoas. Queria ficar a sós com Cannon. Cannon soltou a mão dela com perceptível relutância e com o olhar sustentando o dela quando entraram na sala de estar.

— Onde vocês dois estavam? — perguntou Victorine com um olhar divertido.

— Pescando em mar aberto —respondeu Cannon, acendendo um cigarro.

— Pegou alguma coisa? — perguntou Andy.

Cannon riu.

— Um marlin azul, mas joguei de volta. Era bebê.

— Pesava centenas de quilos... — murmurou Margie, com um sorriso.

— Jamais entenderei. — Victorine suspirou. — Por que pescá-los se não pretende ficar com eles?

— Pelo desafio, mãe — respondeu Andy pelo irmão. — É como escalar uma montanha ou correr de carro. Uma grande aventura.

— Uma truta é excitante também... — murmurou Jan, olhando timidamente para Cannon. — Margie, papai e eu costumávamos subir as montanhas todo ano na temporada das trutas para pescar no rio.

Cannon parecia impressionado.

— Pegaram muitas? — perguntou ele à mais jovem.

Jan sorriu.

— Algumas. Mas eu não as jogava de volta. Adoro truta assada.

Cannon riu.

— Eu também. Mas marlin não me apetece.

— Para onde vão agora? — perguntou Victorine a Cannon.

Ele ainda observava Margie.

— Pensamos em ir nadar — disse ele, distraidamente.

— Que ótima idéia! — falou Andy, pegando Jan pela cintura. — Vamos com vocês. Venha, querida, vou levá-la para se trocar. Vem, Margie?

Ela olhou para Cannon, esperando que a decepção que sentia não transparecesse. Para seu deleite, ele parecia tão aborrecido com a idéia quanto ela.

MARGIE QUASE se virara e correra quando ela e Jan chegaram à praia. Cannon esperava por ela. Ele era sensual de roupas, mas de sunga branca era arrasador o bastante para fazê-la perder o fôlego. Estava tão absorta em observá-lo que nem notou Andy chegar por trás e levar Jan para a água. Seus olhos estavam presos a Cannon. Ele era todo bronzeado, como uma estátua grega pintada. O peito dele era coberto de pêlos negros que seguiam até dentro da sunga e desciam até as pernas fortes. Ele era o homem mais deliciosamente masculino que ela já vira de roupa de banho, e as mãos dela formigavam ao mero pensamento de tocá-lo.

Cannon pareceu sentir o olhar intenso e virou a cabeça para ela. A zombaria e o antagonismo sumiram. Havia algo novo nos olhos escuros, e Margie sentiu os joelhos ficarem bambos pelo impacto do olhar dele.

Ele foi em direção a ela, passando os olhos com ousadia pelo maiô branco e preto cavado. O olhar subiu para a curva dos seios revelada pelo decote em V da parte da frente. Cannon jogou fora o cigarro e colocou as mãos na cintura dela, medindo-a ao mesmo tempo em que a observava.

— Quero ficar sozinho com você — disse ele, baixinho.

Margie conseguiu dar um sorriso provocante.

— Acha que eles iriam embora se oferecêssemos _25 _centavos para cada um?

Ele riu.

— Vamos tentar?

Ela se derreteu ao olhar nos olhos dele e sentiu o corpo ficar quente pela proximidade do dele.

— Está acontecendo muito rápido...

— Eu sei. — Ele se inclinou, levantou-a e se virou em direção ao mar. — Espero que saiba nadar.

— Como um peixe, sr. Van Dyne. — Ela riu e o abraçou no pescoço, adorando sentir o corpo forte dele contra seus seios.

Cannon olhou para ela erguendo a sobrancelha.

— Nua? — perguntou ele.

Margie sentiu um calor subir pelas bochechas.

— Na verdade, nunca fiz isso.

Ele a olhou nos olhos por um longo tempo.

— Gostaria de experimentar? Comigo?

Margie mal conseguia respirar. Não conseguia romper o controle do olhar dele sobre o dela, e só percebeu estar na água quando ela chegou aos seus seios, deixando-a com frio.

Ela se agarrou a Cannon, e ele riu pelo esforço dela para ficar fora da água.

— Não a deixarei se afogar. Relaxe. Nem está tão fria.

— Está sim — respondeu ela, rindo.

— Deixarei você aquecida, se é sua única reclamação... — murmurou ele, soltando-a. Ele a puxou contra si e a abraçou com as pernas enroscadas.

— Vamos afundar... — sussurrou ela, ao sentir o hálito dele nos lábios.

— Que idéia adorável! — murmurou ele, olhando para Jan e Andy, que brincavam na água. — Eles não conseguem ver se nos beijarmos debaixo d'água, não é?

Ela abriu os lábios e sentiu seu corpo tremer de vontade.

— Oh, Deus, venha aqui... — gemeu Cannon, puxando-a pelos cabelos para aproximar os rostos. Prenda a respiração, querida... — sussurrou ele, quando seus lábios tomaram os dela.

Eles afundaram juntos com as bocas unidas. As mãos dele estavam no traseiro dela, puxando seus quadris contra ele até que ela gemeu silenciosamente. Ela passou as mãos pelo peito dele e adorou a sensação daquele corpo. Estava se afogando, sem fôlego, mas não se importava, pois o queria o bastante para morrer por isso. Subiram à superfície juntos, precisando de ar, sem fôlego pela falta de oxigênio e pelo desejo. Ele pegou a mão dela com firmeza e a levou para a areia.

— Fazer amor debaixo d'água tem seus riscos — explicou ele, com um sorriso triste enquanto se deitava na areia e a puxava para seu lado. — Eu não queria que nos afogássemos durante o processo.

— Foi incrível! — sussurrou ela, tentando colocar em palavras o que sentia.

— Foi. — Os olhos dele seguiram as curvas do corpo dela possessivamente. — Eu a quero tanto que dói, e nem posso tocar em você.

Ele pegou a mão dela e a pousou em seu peito. Sua respiração se acelerou novamente quando os dedos dela se moveram sobre seu corpo.

— Quero deitar com você na areia. Quero tirar esse maiô, colocar meus lábios em sua pele e sentir seu gosto. Quero acariciá-la e provocá-la até que você esteja ardendo com mil fogos no corpo. E depois — sussurrou Cannon, chegando perto dela e observando a fome que ele despertara brilhar nos olhos dela —, depois quero cobrir seu corpo com o meu e sentir você me desejar tanto quanto desejo você...

— Não! — implorou ela.

— Você me quer? — sussurrou ele, desenhando com o dedo na bochecha dela com uma lentidão enlouquecedora.

Margie lambeu os lábios ressecados.

— Quero — admitiu ela, sentindo um choque percorrer seu corpo tenso ao ouvir a palavra.

— E eu quero você. Estou queimando por dentro. E, apesar de amar meu irmão, neste momento gostaria que ele estivesse em Cingapura com sua irmã junto!

Ela conseguiu dar uma risada trêmula. Seu rosto ardia pela febre que ele despertava em seu corpo.

— A praia é pública.

— É uma pena. — Ele olhou para o próprio peito, onde os dedos dela exploravam os músculos. — Você queria fazer isso no barco, não é?

— Queria — admitiu ela, observando o movimento do peito dele com a respiração sob seus dedos. Adorava senti-lo, assim como seu aroma masculino.

Cannon olhou para o mar e viu que Jan e Andy estavam longe da arrebentação, nadando para longe da praia.

— Finalmente... — gemeu ele.

Agraciados com um minuto. Ele rolou em direção a ela e colocou a mão na barriga dela quando se inclinou para tomar-lhe os lábios em um movimento suave.

Margie empurrou os ombros dele, mas ele levantou a cabeça e a sacudiu.

— Não estão olhando agora. Vamos aproveitar enquanto podemos.

Enquanto ele falava, colocou a mão entre os seios dela. Sempre a observando, ele colocou os dedos sob o tecido elástico em uma exploração sensual que a fez perder o fôlego e se curvar indefesa, querendo que ele a tocasse com mais do que aqueles dedos leves e atormentadores. A boca dele estava sobre a dela.

— Você quer?

— Por favor... — sussurrou ela, com os dedos sobre os dele, mas quase sem tocá-los.

— Me ajude então — falou Cannon, antes de beijá-la.

Os dedos dela guiaram os dele, e ela mexeu os ombros para facilitar o acesso ao tecido. Sentiu a mão dele dominá-la, pele com pele, a palma dele sobre o mamilo enrijecido, e ela gemeu. O som foi engolido pela boca dele ao ficar repentinamente possessiva, devorando a dela em uma onda de prazer que a fez tremer dos pés a cabeça.

Um minuto depois, ele se afastou com um olhar frustrado e olhou sobre o ombro. Andy e Jan estavam voltando para a areia, e Cannon disse algo que pareceu um xingamento.

Ele olhou para Margie, para a mão sobre a pele branca onde ele afastara o maiô. A mão dele era escura sobre a brancura dela, e ele a levantou um pouco, aparentemente fascinado pela reação indefesa do corpo dela ao seu toque.

— Eles verão — protestou ela.

— Não deixarei — disse Cannon suavemente. Os olhos voltaram para os dela. — Retiro tudo o que eu disse sobre você naquela primeira noite. A última coisa de que você precisa é um sutiã com bojo. Você é perfeita.

Margie corou pela adoração nos olhos dele e por sentir os dedos dele a acariciando tão intimamente.

— Olhe... — sussurrou ele, incitando-a a olhar para o próprio corpo, para a pele escura dos dedos dele contra sua pele.

Ela tremeu e pegou a mão dele com olhos que imploravam.

— Envergonhada? Aqui. — Ele puxou o maiô de volta para o lugar com relutância muda, ajeitando a alça. Ela não conseguiu olhá-lo nos olhos. Sentia-se como uma adolescente pega no amasso com o queridinho da turma, e seu rosto ardia quando se sentou e abraçou os joelhos contra o peito.

Cannon se sentou ao lado dela e pegou o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro ao lado das toalhas sobre a areia. Acendeu um com dedos firmes, e Jan e Andy vieram correndo até eles.

— Foi divertido. — Jan riu e pegou uma toalha para secar os cabelos.

— Eu adoraria um sanduíche agora — disse Andy, enquanto se secava. — Mais alguém está com fome?

— Eu estou — respondeu Cannon, com uma risada, mas só Margie sabia o que ele queria dizer. — Vamos atacar a geladeira antes de Nina começar a fazer o jantar.

— Mas vocês dois nem foram nadar ainda — comentou Jan.

— Tínhamos coisas melhores a fazer. — disse Cannon, ajudando Margie a se levantar.

— Agora, eles suspeitam... — murmurou Margie, ao seguir o casal pela praia.

— Não é bom que eles não estivessem usando binóculos há um minuto? — murmurou Cannon, rindo da expressão dela.

— Eu não tive medo. Fiquei um pouco envergonhada, é verdade. Nunca aconteceu nada assim comigo. Mas não fiquei com medo.

Ele parou, virou-a em sua direção e juntou as mãos ao redor da cintura dela. Olhou-a por um bom tempo.

— Você não é frígida. E posso livrar você de todas as cicatrizes, se me permitir.

— Eu sei — admitiu ela, olhando para a boca dele. — É que está acontecendo tão rápido...

Cannon colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dela para que não falasse mais.

— Vou dar tempo para que se acostume comigo. Não pedirei mais do que você quiser dar.

Mas ela queria dar tudo a ele, e só naquele momento se dava conta disso. Ela se virou e caminhou ao lado dele sem responder. No entanto, a mão dela na dele apertou com mais força.

MARGIE IMAGINOU como manteria os olhos longe de Cannon naquela noite, de modo que a família não percebesse o interesse dela nele. Mas o destino resolveu o problema para ela. Cannon fora convidado para um jantar naquela noite, o que ele parecia ter esquecido até que uma mulher com voz sexy ligou para lembrá-lo.

Margie atendera o telefone por estar mais perto e olhou para Cannon, enquanto ele falava. A expressão dele não era de prazer, mas a voz grave assumiu um tom diferente, um jeito que indicava conhecimento antigo. Assim que ele desligou, pediu licença e foi se vestir. Jan e Andy resolveram ir ao cinema e já tinham saído quando ele desceu. Victorine estava envolvida com seu programa de TV favorito, e Margie, na falta de algo mais interessante, estava assistindo com ela, apesar de o prazo final do livro estar cada vez mais próximo.

— Voltarei tarde — disse Cannon para a mãe, ao se inclinar para beijá-la. — Não me espere.

— Eu não ousaria. Quem é ela, ou será que não posso perguntar?

— Missy Caller e o irmão. Trata-se do maldito contrato com a Seaside que estamos tentando conseguir, exclusivo para as roupas de banho.

— Com certeza, você pode piscar para Missy e conseguir tudo o que quiser — A mãe dele riu.

Ele não sorriu, e seus olhos estavam preocupados quando observaram o rosto de Margie.

— Margie, venha aqui fora comigo — disse ele.

Ela olhou para ele incerta, ignorando o olhar direto de Victorine. Cannon esticou a mão. Foi o suficiente. Ela se levantou, resmungou alguma coisa para Victorine e permitiu que ele a levasse pela mão até o lado de fora, onde o ar cheirava a maresia.

— Não quero ir — falou ele, baixinho, virando-se para olhar para ela quando chegaram no carro. — Se o contrato não fosse importante, eu não iria. Apesar do que minha mãe disse, não tenho interesse em Missy. Apenas profissional.

Margie olhou para ele.

— Não tenho direito de exigir nada de você.

— Eu sei. Talvez eu queira que tenha — respondeu Cannon, surpreendentemente, tocando a bochecha dela de leve. — Pensaremos em algo diferente para fazer amanhã, em algum lugar onde Andy e Jan não possam nos encontrar.

— Talvez seja melhor não — disse ela, lembrando do quão vulnerável ficara com ele.

Cannon pegou o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

— Você não tem razão alguma para ter medo de mim.

— Não é isso — protestou ela, com fraqueza. O toque dele era arrasador.

Ele passou os polegares sobre os lábios dela com sensualidade.

— Sua educação tradicional está se manifestando? — murmurou ele, seco.

Margie não conseguiu controlar o riso.

— Eu sei. Estamos no século XX, não é?

Ele se inclinou e encostou os lábios nos dela, num beijo suave, carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo penetrante.

— Que tal deixar que o dia aconteça por si mesmo? — sugeriu ele, com voz grave e preguiçosa. —Além do mais, é você que me leva para a cama e me força a fazer coisas intimas com você...

— Que homem malvado! — falou ela, em seu melhor suspiro teatral.

— Mulher pervertida! — reagiu ele, abaixando a cabeça novamente. — Maldita Missy...

Margie olhou para ele com curiosidade.

— Ela é bonita?

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e observou-a com olhos brilhantes. Viu os cabelos longos e ondulados, a pele macia e clara na luz baixa.

— Comparada a você, nenhuma mulher é.

— Você não é dos piores também. — Ela riu.

Ele inspirou.

— Eu pediria que esperasse acordada, mas não tenho idéia da hora em que voltarei. Que tal nos encontrarmos na mesa de café-da-manhã às 6h?

Margie ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Preciso usar capa de chuva?

Os olhos dele brilharam.

— Que tal uma camisola transparente?

O punho dela tocou-lhe o peito.

— Pare com isso.

Cannon sorriu.

— Por que não põe um vestido e vem comigo?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não quero passar a noite vendo outras mulheres babarem por você.

O sorriso sumiu lentamente. O olhar que procurou o dela era astuto e via verdade através da provocação. Ele a pegou pela cintura e a levantou de modo que ficaram cara a cara.

— Me dê um beijo de boa noite e volte para dentro. Está frio aqui e você não está de casaco.

A manifestação de preocupação a fez querer chorar. Só Jan se preocupara com o que acontecia a Margie. Era novidade se preocuparem com ela. Ela segurou as lágrimas, apertando os lábios contra os dele. Colocou os braços ao redor dele e ele a beijou devagar, de forma doce e interminável. Ele ergueu a cabeça depois de um minuto com o olhar estranhamente suave.

— Boa noite... — murmurou ele. Mas ele já a estava beijando de novo, e desta vez não foi suave nem rápido. Quando ele a colocou no chão, ela sentiu como se estivesse em chamas até os dedos dos pés. — Já vou, enquanto posso. Boa noite.

Ela ficou observando até que ele tivesse saído.

Victorine olhou para Margie divertida, quando ela se sentou no sofá para assistir a TV.

— Ele não liga para Missy — falou ela, gentilmente.

Margie sorriu.

— Eu arrancaria os olhos dela fora se ele ligasse — admitiu ela, com um sorriso envergonhado.

Victorine riu de modo gentil e deu um tapinha na mão dela.

— Estou muito feliz que nos damos tão bem. Você me ajudará a achar meios de chegar a Cannon.

Era cedo demais para pensar daquele jeito, porém Margie queria tanto que nem tentou protestar. O programa estava quase acabado quando o telefone tocou, e Margie atendeu, surpresa por ouvir seu agente do outro lado da linha.

— Por que não está em casa? — resmungou ele. — Procurei em toda parte, até que consegui ouvir sua caixa postal. As linhas estavam com defeito. — O tom dele pareceu ficar mais alegre. — Tenho ótimas notícias. Lembra de Gene Murdock? Ele quer conversar sobre um contrato para filmar seu último livro, mas ele só vai estar na cidade até amanhã à noite. Ele quer você na negociação. Pode estar em meu escritório às 10h?

CAPITULO SETE

MARGIE NÃO conseguiu responder. Desde que chegara em Panama City, o livro era a última coisa na mente dela. Ele parecia pertencer a uma outra vida, não àvida em que ela estava envolvida com Cannon Van Dyne.

— De manhã? — gaguejou ela.

— Está bem, querida? — Ele riu. — Lembra quem você é? Silver McPherson, autora de _Paixão ardente, _o livro mais vendido das últimas quatro semanas...?

— Claro que lembro — respondeu ela. — Dez horas da manhã. Se eu conseguir pegar um vôo às 7h... Farei o possível. Se eu não conseguir, ligo para você, certo?

— Tudo bem. E parabéns! Este será campeão.

Ela olhou para o telefone, ciente do olhar intrigado de Victorine. Nova York de manhã. Era quase certo ter de passar a noite lá, e a mera idéia de estar longe de Cannon por tanto tempo era uma tortura. Qual era seu problema? Houve uma época em que um contrato para o cinema seria a coisa mais importante para ela, mas agora era apenas uma barreira entre ela e Cannon, mais um tijolo na parede que a enganação dela construía entre eles. Algum dia, ele descobriria sobre o trabalho dela, e o que Cannon acharia? Ficaria furioso por ela não ter contado a verdade, isso era certo. E como o pseudônimo dela afetaria a imagem conservadora dele? Sentiu uma onda de sofrimentos tão intensa que lágrimas subiram-lhe aos olhos.

— Está bem, querida? — perguntou Victorine, delicada.

Margie levou um susto e olhou para ela.

— Oh, sim. Era sobre algo que preciso resolver amanhã. Relacionado a dividendos... — concluiu ela, vagamente, deixando que Victorine chegasse às suas próprias conclusões.

— Ainda bem que tenho Cannon para cuidar das minhas finanças. Não precisa se preocupar com o vôo, Cannon levará você.

— Não posso pedir isso — falou Margie, nervosa.

— Claro que pode. Agora, venha assistir a TV comigo e não se preocupe, querida. Tudo dará certo.

Margie sentou de novo, mas estava incomodada. O que faria se Cannon decidisse ir com ela? Como evitaria que ele descobrisse por que ia viajar? Mal conseguiu dormir pensando no assunto. Ela e Cannon se tornaram tão íntimos tão rapidamente que ela não tivera tempo de enfrentar os problemas. Agora, eles estavam na cara dela. Não tinha mais razão lógica para não contar a verdade para ele. Não uma que ele aceitasse. Não ajudou em nada quando Jan entrou pulando e sorrindo no quarto e se sentou na beirada da cama de Margie.

— Cannon vai levar você de avião para Nova York. O que houve? É algo sobre o livro?

Margie se virou, ajustando os olhos ao sol da manhã e com dor de cabeça.

— É... — murmurou ela. — Um contrato para um filme.

— Um filme! Que tipo de filme?

— Para a TV — Ela se levantou. — Que horas são?

— Seis. Por que está irritada assim? Vai ficar famosa!

— Não quero ser famosa. Queria nunca ter escrito o primeiro livro. Queria estar na China!

Jan a encarou.

— Hã?

— Esquece. — Ela escondeu o rosto nos joelhos puxados contra o corpo. — Como vou explicar a Cannon por que vou a Nova York?

Jan percebeu de imediato.

— Agora entendo. Ele a afetou, não foi?

Margie riu de maneira fraca.

— É uma forma de dizer.

Jan chegou mais perto e colocou o braço sobre os ombros dela.

— Oh, Margie, e eu fui a idiota que implorou para que você não contasse sobre Silver McPherson.

— Tudo bem — disse Margie, suavemente. — Vai dar certo, de alguma maneira.

Jan se afastou com olhar especulativo.

— Está apaixonada por ele?

A pergunta, dita assim, era arrasadora. Margie se sentiu corar e a resposta brilhava em seus olhos.

Jan apenas assentiu.

— Estava tão óbvio ontem... Ele mal conseguia tirar os olhos de você, e você olhava para ele como se ele fosse o melhor pedido do cardápio...

— Ele me quer — falou Margie, olhando para os joelhos. — E, como nós duas sabemos, tenho um problema nesse sentido.

— Não tem, não — protestou Jan. — Não, se o ama. Tudo acontecerá naturalmente, você verá.

— Envolve um tipo de compromisso que me apavora. Você não percebe? Não sou do tipo que tem casos de uma noite. Não posso me entregar só para satisfazer um desejo!

— Sua menina antiquada. Acredite, se o ama como penso que ama, você não conseguirá dizer não. É triste, mas é verdade.

Margie ergueu o olhar, e tudo o que ela sentia estava estampado nele.

— Ele me pegou de surpresa. — Ela riu. — Jan, o amo tanto que dói!

— Estou muito feliz. Eu tinha medo de que você fosse se dedicar aos livros a vida toda. Teria sido um tremendo desperdício, Margie.

— Mas como vou explicar para ele o que faço? — Margie suspirou. — Que confusão!

— Você se preocupa demais. — Jan ficou de pé. — Vamos, é melhor se arrumar. Margie... Posso pedir um grande favor? O último, prometo.

— Você sabe que pode.

Jan deu de ombros.

— Você poderia dizer para Cannon que Andy e eu até poderíamos esperar alguns meses, ficar longe um do outro, para provar que estamos seguros do nosso amor? E talvez amansá-lo um pouco...

— Criança perversa! — Margie afastou a coberta e ficou de pé. — Sim, falarei com ele, se ele ouvir.

— Pergunte quando estiver vestida assim — sugeriu Jan, apontando para a camisola transparente. — Cannon ouvirá. — Ela sorriu, e mal tinha saído do quarto quando o travesseiro foi jogado nela.

Cannon estava na mesa de café-da-manhã com o resto da família quando Margie chegou com a mala e a bolsa. Ela as colocou perto da porta, tremendo ao sentir os olhos dele no terno de linho branco que usava com uma blusa bege.

— Soube que vamos a Nova York... — murmurou ele, com um sorriso maldoso que era destinado só a ela.

— Eu posso pegar um vôo doméstico — gaguejou ela, sentando-se.

— Não seja ridícula. Vamos passear enquanto estivermos lá.

Ela olhou para ele timidamente, percebendo todo tipo de segredoobscuro nos olhos dele.

— Você não se importa?

Ele riu.

— Nem um pouco. Passaremos a noite lá e voltaremos de manhã.

— Cannon tem uma suíte em um hotel lá — falou Victorine. — Ele passa muito tempo em Nova York a negócios. É muito confortável, e a comida do restaurante é deliciosa!

— E há uma tranca na porta do quarto... — murmurou Cannon, observando a expressão assustada dela e gargalhando maldosamente quando os outros riram.

— Não ouse seduzi-la. — falou Victorine para o filho mais velho. — Não vou aceitar que minha amiga se tome mais uma de suas conquistas.

Cannon sorriu para a mãe. Ele estava diabolicamente lindo em um terno cinza que o fazia parecer ainda maior.

— Ela jamais seria isso. — A expressão dele mudou, ficou mais suave, mais intensa, quando ele olhou para Margie.

Victorine viu o olhar e baixou os olhos, sorrindo.

MARGIE FICOU sentada em silêncio no _cockpit_, observando as mãos dele enquanto ele manuseava os controles do pequeno jato que cortava as nuvens. Depois da morte de Larry, ela pensou que jamais suportaria voar em um pequeno avião outra vez, mas voar com Cannon era uma experiência e tanto. Ele era cuidadoso e confiante, e ela se sentia mais segura com ele do que com qualquer outro ser humano. Era estranho o quanto ficavam à vontade juntos, apesar do fato de que a pulsação dela nunca parecia diminuir perto dele. Margie o observou pilotar o avião e imaginou se ele a tocaria com tanto cuidado e confiança. Tinha quase certeza de que sim, ficando com mais medo do que nunca do que aconteceria.

A suíte de Cannon no hotel era luxuosa, mas Margie mal teve tempo de botar a mala no chão, pois teve que sair correndo e pegar um táxi para o escritório do agente. Deixou Cannon na suíte com uma história convincente sobre ter que resolver algum detalhe com o advogado do marido. Ela odiou a mentira enquanto a contava, e decidiu naquele momento que encontraria um jeito de contar a verdade.

O empresário, Jim Payne, estava esperando por ela no escritório. Ele era só sorrisos ao levá-la até a cadeira ao lado de Gene Murdock, que tinha a metade do tamanho de Jim e o dobro da idade, e estava muito entusiasmado pelo projeto de converter a saga dela da Guerra de Independência em filme. A negociação demorou, mas, no final, Margie estava convencida de que Murdock faria um bom trabalho. O mais importante era que Jim também estava convencido. Eles acertaram o contrato, que daria a ela um adiantamento que deixaria o futuro ela relativamente seguro. Apertou as mãos dos dois e entrou no elevador ainda tonta.

Uma coisa era certa, ela se deu conta: teria que contar a verdade a Cannon logo. A divulgação começaria a qualquer momento, e Silver McPherson ficaria mais famosa do que já era. Não poderia suportar se Cannon descobrisse por outra pessoa. Faria com que ela parecesse ainda mais culpada.

Ela voltou para o hotel e o encontrou no telefone, com as sobrancelhas unidas e os lábios apertados, enquanto ouvia a outra pessoa falar.

— Não — disse ele, olhando para Margie quando ela entrou. — Não vai dar certo. Já falei: meu advogado me aconselhou a mudar aquela cláusula, e não vou assinar nada até que isso seja feito. Se posso o quê? Droga. Tudo bem, onde? A que horas? Estarei lá.

Ele desligou o telefone com força.

— Problemas?

Ele olhou para Margie com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos.

— Nada que eu não possa resolver: Infelizmente, vai tomar oresto do dia. Eu tinha muitas coisas planejadas para nós.

Margie deu de ombros.

— Entendo que são negócios — disse ela, sorrindo. — Tudo bem.

— É claro que não está — falou Cannon, indo em direção a ela. Pegou-a pelos ombros e a puxou lentamente, de modo sensual, contra seu corpo forte, a respiração de repente tão irregular quanto a dela. — Agora está? — desafiou-a, pegando-a pelos quadris, apertando-a contra suas coxas em um movimento enlouquecedor.

Ela segurou nas mãos dele, mas isso não o fez parar.

— Já chega — murmurou ele, aproximando os lábios dos dela. — Ajude-me...

Ela prendeu a respiração enquanto ele se movia, e sentiu o desejo nele antes mesmo que a boca dele a fizesse abrir a sua para o toque quente e penetrante da língua dele. Margie se moveu também, balançando-se com Cannon quando a mágica de estar nos braços dele a fazia derreter. Ela colocou os dedos nos botões da camisa dele e abriu os quatro de cima.

— Quer tocar em mim?

— Desesperadamente — admitiu ela, com voz rouca.

Empurrou o tecido para o lado, para que pudesse passar os dedos na maciez do peito dele.

Ele se afastou um pouco, prendendo a respiração ao ver as mãos dela sobre seu peito nu.

— Deite-se comigo. Vamos fazer direito.

Ela olhou para ele e respirou fundo.

— Você tem uma reunião.

— Posso não ir — disse ele.

— Mas não deve... — murmurou ela, lendo os olhos dele.

Cannon suspirou.

— Não.

Ela se inclinou para a frente e tocou os lábios no peito dele antes de reabotoar a camisa. Sentiu que ele tremeu com a suave carícia.

— É melhor eu comprar uma tranca para a porta do seu quarto. E você devia fazer uma barricada com os móveis.

— Colocarei uma armadilha em frente à porta enquanto você estiverfora — prometeu ela, mas seu olhar era apaixonado.

Ele se inclinou e a beijou de leve.

— Voltarei assim que puder. Sentirá saudades?

— Já estou sentindo — disse ela, e não era mentira.

Cannon sorriu e tocou na bochecha dela antes de se virar e sair.

OS DOIS jantaram no restaurante do hotel, e Margie descobriu que estava com muita fome devido à grande felicidade que sentia por simplesmente estar com Cannon.

Ele foi mais cortês do que o habitual. Não parou de olhar para ela. Seus olhos ficavam descendo para o decote do vestido prateado, onde ele contornava cada curva. Ele estava lindo, e as outras mulheres olhavam abertamente.

— Se aquela ruiva não parar de olhar para você — murmurou ela, comendo a sobremesa —, vou derramar uma taça desse delicioso vinho na cabeça dela.

Ele riu suavemente.

— Que desperdício de bom vinho. — Ele pegou a garrafa e serviu outra taça para ela.

Margie já bebera demais, mas estava ignorando sua consciência. Poderia ser sua última noite com ele, pois iria contar a verdade sobre si.

— Está tentando me embebedar? — murmurou ela, tímida.

— Claro que não — respondeu Cannon, observando-a sobre o copo. — Apenas quero que fique... relaxada.

— Você não está bêbada, está? — perguntou ele, quando voltaram para a suíte.

Observou-a com cuidado, tirou o paletó e a gravata e abriu os botões da camisa.

— Só estou relaxada — jurou Margie. Sentindo-se provocante e borbulhando de felicidade, ela foi até ele e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço. — Muito relaxada. — O sorriso dela desapareceu quando ela o olhou nos olhos. — E muito apaixonada... — sussurrou.

As palavras escaparam tão suavemente que ela mal percebeu que falara em voz alta.

— Oh, Deus, querida... — murmurou Cannon.

A boca dele tomou a dela de um novo e doce modo. Ela se aproximou, ansiando por ele, amando-o, precisando dele.., querendo-o!

Cannon segurou as finas alças que seguravam o vestido e as puxou para que pudesse passar os lábios pela maciez dos ombros e do pescoço dela, e depois mais para baixo, pelas curvas dos seios. Ele fez um som impaciente e ela sentiu o ar frio na pele nua quando o vestido caiu de repente ao redor de seus sapatos prateados.

Ela abriu os olhos e começou a protestar, mas a boca dele possuía as curvas que ele desnudara e a língua provocava os mamilos rosados até ficarem rijos. As mãos dele encontraram outras partes macias, tocando, explorando, arranhando de leve a pele dela, tão confiantes e cuidadosas, tão experientes...

Ela gemeu, curvando-se contra ele, encorajando-o, sem ouvir a voz em sua cabeça que mandava ter cuidado e se controlar. Estava tão perdida nas sensações que mal conseguia respirar. Seu corpo pertencia a ele, e dizia isso para ele com cada nervo, cada célula.

Ele a levantou com braços fortes e colocou a boca carinhosamente sobre a dela.

— Estou velho demais para encontros casuais, e você também. Se me deixar possuí-la, estará consentindo um compromisso. Ouviu bem? Não será apenas sexo.

— Eu amo você — sussurrou ela. — Amo você.

— Jamais a deixarei, Margie — prometeu, enquanto a carregava pelo corredor escuro. — Não, enquanto eu viver.

— Não me machuque... — murmurou ela, quando uma última pontada de medo a percorreu.

— Meu tesouro — falou Cannon, com voz rouca —, jamais farei isso...

Margie o apertou com força, passando os lábios carinhosamente pelos traços do rosto dele. Ele a carregou até o quarto e fechou a porta. A cama era macia e o peso dele fez o colchão balançar quando se deitou ao lado dela.

— A luz, Cannon — sussurrou ela.

— Não quer ver? Eu quero.

O coração dela batia furiosamente. Ela ficou parada sobre os travesseiros, observando. Ele se sentou e olhou o corpo dela inteiro, só de calcinha. Ela sabia que estava corando, mas não conseguia evitar. Larry, o único outro homem que a vira assim, nunca ligara para a imagem do "corpo magrelo" dela.

— Se eu não fosse um homem ciumento — disse Cannon, finalmente, com voz trêmula —, eu mandaria fazer um quadro de você assim. Mas não suportaria que um artista visse você nua. Nenhum outro homem. Só eu. — Ele se inclinou e tocou os lábios nos dela. Os dedos passearam sobre o seio perfeito com um toque experiente e devastador. — Você é minha, Margie?

— Sou — respondeu sem hesitar, puxando-o para perto si. — Sempre. Enquanto eu viver...

Cannon deslizou as mãos sob as costas nuas dela, erguendo-a, as palmas das mãos quentes contra a pele de seda ao puxá-la e beijá-la. Ele desceu o corpo sobre o dela para que ela sentisse cada contornodele. O tecido da roupa dele era áspero contra a nudez dela. Margie gemeu baixinho.

— Vê como pode ser bom? — sussurrou ele. Tocou os lábio dela, dando uma mordidinha de leve. — Aqui,querida — disse Cannon, levando a mão dela até os botões da camisa. — Abra.

Com uma habilidade que não sabia ter, ela abriu os botões da camisa e deslizou o tecido leve pelos ombros largos, sentindo o calor e a força deles com admiração. Gostava da sensação da pele dele, da rigidez dos músculos, da masculinidade sensual dos pêlos que cobriam o peito. Ela o acariciou e sorriu quando ouviu um gemido sair da boca que cobria a dela.

— Sua bruxa — disse ele, elevando-se para olhar para o rosto sorridente dela e para os olhos verdes que brilhavam de excitação. — Fez isso de propósito.

— Sem querer... — murmurou Margie. Passou as mãos pelos ombros e pescoço dele. — Larry nunca gostou que eu o tocasse — lembrou ela, e seu sorriso sumiu. — Ele também não gostava de me tocar e nem de me olhar.

— Pare de olhar para trás — disse ele, gentilmente, sustentando o olhar dela enquanto os dedos passeavam com sabedoria pelo corpo dela e faziam-no enrijecer de desejo. — Está comigo agora, e quero tocar em cada centímetro seu.

— Posso decepcionar você...

— Nunca. Você me faz sentir completo. Você é tudo o que eu sempre quis numa mulher, é todos os sonhos secretos que um homem tem. De forma alguma, você poderia ser uma decepção.

Lágrimas embaçaram a imagem dele. Ela levantou a mão e tocou-lhe a boca.

— Oh, amo tanto você!

Cannon se mexeu de forma que seus corpos se tocaram por inteiro. Os seios macios dela estavam apertados contra o peito dele, as pernas dela roçavam nas dele.

— Vai acontecer... — sussurrou ele, com voz trêmula enquanto se beijavam com mais intimidade, e o anseio que sentiam um pelo outro era arrebatador. — Não consigo parar.

— Não quero que pare — gemeu ela. — Ame-me. Faça o anseio parar!

— Oh, Deus, que doce anseio! — O toque da boca dele foi cuidadoso, tão gentil que ela podia até chorar. As mãos dele a acariciavam e a preparavam para ele.

— Eu nunca quis... alguém antes — confessou Margie, ao se recostar sobre os travesseiros. — Jamais amei... até agora.

— Fique quieta, querida. Deite e fique parada, e faça o que eu disser...

— Que cruel! — disse ela, tremendo, esperando ser possuída, tomada...

— Não tão cruel quanto o que vou fazer com você agora — prometeu Cannon, com um sorriso triunfante quando mexeu as mãos e ela deu um gritinho. —Isso — disse ele, sem fôlego, observando-a. — Isso mesmo, querida, me receba...

Ele levou a mão ao cinto um minuto depois, mas ficou paralisado quando a campainha interrompeu o silêncio como um estrondo, destruindo a intimidade em mil pedaços, trazendo de volta a gélida sanidade. E Cannon praguejou como um marinheiro bêbado, com um rosto terrível.

— Espero que quem estiver na maldita porta esteja com o seguro de vida em dia — disse ele, baixinho, enquanto se sentava e tentava acalmar o pulso disparado e a respiração irregular. — Oh, Deus...! — rugiu.

Os ombros dele tremeram e ele enfiou o rosto nas mãos por um minuto.

— Eu jamais teria feito você parar — sussurrou ela. — Desculpe.

Ele respirou fundo e relaxou os ombros. Olhou para Margie com arrependimento, e ela puxou a coberta até o queixo.

— Que pena cobrir tamanha beleza...

Ela conseguiu dar um sorriso para ele.

— Acabei de me dar conta de onde estou e por quê — confessou ela, com um brilho travesso nos olhos. — Seu sedutor sem coração...

— Eu? — falou ele, com ultraje fingido, e depois ficou de pé, pegou a camisa e a vestiu. — Claro que não. Você me arrastou aqui e tentou me seduzir!

— Nunca! — respondeu.

Margie se sentou, jogando para trás os cabelos desalinhados. — Um cavalheiro... — começou ela, enfatizando a palavra.

— Não sou cavalheiro — falou Cannon, olhando pelo corredor na direção da campainha, que não parava de tocar. — E você não me amaria se eu fosse, não é? — acrescentou ele, com um sorriso.

— Respondo depois de ter várias horas para pensar nisso. É melhor ir ver quem é. Talvez alguém tenha chamado a polícia ao ver você trazer uma doce jovem como eu para seu covil do mal.

— Doce, sei... — murmurou ele, andando em direção à porta. — Se ficar como está até eu me livrar do visitante, explico melhor fisicamente.

— Oh, já me diverti esta noite, obrigada. Acho... que gostaria de pensar mais um pouco.

Ele olhou para trás, porém não estava com raiva e nem impaciente. Apenas sorriu.

— Vamos no seu ritmo, querida. Quero você, mas não vou forçar nada. Vejo você de manhã.

Margie assentiu.

— Boa noite.

Ele piscou ao sair.

O INVASOR era um parceiro comercial de Cannon que queria discutir o acordo contratual em que trabalhara o dia todo. Margie ficou secretamente agradecida pela oportunidade de voltar para seu próprio quarto e se trancar lá. O vinho acabara com as inibições dela momentaneamente, mas a interrupção as trouxera de volta com intensidade renovada. Ela não só estava disposta a deixar de lado seus princípios, mas até admitira para ele que o amava!

Colocou a camisola e subiu na cama, ainda pensando no toque das mãos dele, no corpo quente e forte contra sua nudez, na doce pressão da boca dele. Ela o amava, não era mentira. Desejava-o de maneiras que jamais imaginara antes.

E, apesar de ele não ter correspondido ao sentimento, admitira que ela era tudo o que ele desejava em uma mulher.

É claro, disse ela para si mesma com brutalidade, que os homens diziam qualquer coisa quando queriam uma mulher, sendo verdade ou não. E Cannon, obviamente, a queria, lembrou Margie, corando. Apagou a luz e puxou as cobertas. De manhã, com a cabeça vazia, pensaria sobre tudo de novo. Mas, naquele momento, a mente dela precisava de sono, não de desvendar enigmas emocionais.

NA MANHÃ seguinte, acordou assustada e se sentou de repente na cama. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao começar a lembrar e fechou os olhos quando as coisas que aconteceram voltaram à mente. Saiu da cama, foi até a mala e pegou uma calça azul-marinho e uma blusa branca. Correu para o banheiro e tomou um banho, agradecida pelo secador que botou seu cabelo no lugar. Usou mais maquiagem do que o habitual para esconder as olheiras e a boca levemente inchada. A realidade parecia mais cruel na luz da manhã. Estava feliz que a interrupção a impedira de fazer amor com Cannon.

— Idiota! — repreendeu-se. — Sua idiota!

Não sabia como ia encará-lo. Se, ao menos, não tivesse tomado tanto vinho... Se ao menos tivesse se afastado... Arrumou a mala metodicamente, pegou-a e jogou o blazer azul-marinho sobre o ombro. Abriu a porta e andou lentamente pelo corredor.

Cannon estava na sala de estar, tirando as tampas dos pratos deixados pelo serviço de quarto. Havia ovos, salsichas, torrada e café_, _tudo sobre a pequena mesa.

Ele olhou quando Margie entrou na sala. Os braços estavam à mostra em uma camisa de linha amarela de manga curta. Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos como os dela, e as olheiras dele não estavam cobertas por maquiagem como as dela.

— Bom dia — conseguiu dizer, ela com voz rouca e tensa, evitando os olhos escuros dele.

— Bom dia — respondeu ele, com reserva similar. — Sente-se e tomaremos café antes de voltarmos para a Flórida.

Cannon se sentou e colocou um guardanapo sobre o colo antes de pegar o café e tomar um gole. Ele se sentou em frente a ela, e nenhum dos dois falou enquanto comiam um pouco. Os olhos escuros e atormentados de Cannon não sairam de cima dela.

— Margie.

Ela olhou para a frente com o garfo sobre os deliciosos ovos mexidos que mal tocara. Viu seus próprios arrependimentos espelhados no rosto dele.

— Nada aconteceu — falou ele.

Ela sorriu com tristeza.

— Por pouco.

— E, se tivesse acontecido, o mundo teria acabado? — Ele se levantou e se ajoelhou ao lado da cadeira dela com um braço sobre os joelhos dela, uma das mãos ao redor da cintura. — Responda-me. Se eu tivesse possuído você na noite anterior, teria sido tão terrível?

— Você mesmo disse — suspirou ela. — Tenho um modo antiquado de viver, uma herança da minha avó McPherson que pensava que uma garota devia se jogar de uma janela se permitisse que a seduzissem.

— Não depende de quem seduz? — perguntou ele, secamente.

— Para ela, não. — Margie olhou nos olhos sorridentes dele e relaxou pela primeira vez desde que acordara. — Foi o vinho, sabe.

— Não acredito nisso — respondeu ele, e tocando na coxa dela. A perna se contraiu involuntariamente com a carícia sensual. — Nós nos desejamos, Margie. Não há vergonha nisso. É a coisa mais humana do mundo.

Ela fez uma expressão contrariada.

— É vulgar.

Cannon ergueu as sobrancelhas, com olhar divertido.

— Não sob meu ponto de vista. — Ele riu.

Ela bateu no ombro dele com a palma da mão.

— Pare com isso. Você sabe o que quero dizer. As pessoas fazem amor sem terem um relacionamento hoje em dia. Mas eu não sei ser tão casual assim.

Ele respirou fundo devagar, observando o rosto dela.

— Eu não falei sobre como me sinto, não é? — Ele colocou os dedos sob o queixo dela e puxou o rosto em sua direção: — Achou que era apenas algo físico para mim? Que você seria apenas mais uma na minha cama?

— Não é nada com você. Você é homem.

— E você é mulher. A primeira mulher em quem encostei em muitos meses. Trabalho muito e jogo duro, mas não tenho casos. Nem mesmo curtos.

— Apenas algumas ocasionais noitadas?

— Mais ou menos isso — admitiu ele. — E mesmo nessas horas sou muito seletivo. Desde meu divórcio, não dei muita bola para compromisso.

Margie observou o rosto dele atentamente.

— Procurando cicatrizes? Elas não aparecem.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Estou tentando imaginar que tipo de mulher o atrairia o bastante para levá-lo ao altar.

Os lábios sensuais se curvaram.

— Ela era uma ruiva voluptuosa e eu, literalmente, perdi a cabeça por ela. Eu tinha25anos, tinha acabado de sair da faculdade, tinha uma vice-presidência nas mãos e visões de amor eterno na mente. Ela me fez abrir os olhos em dois anos, e eu me divorciei na noite em que encontrei um amante dela em minha cama.

— Você o conhecia?

Cannon riu.

— Era o decorador dela.

— Ela foi de você para...? — O tom dela era incrédulo.

Ele a observou.

— Você diz isso como se não pudesse imaginar uma mulher passando de mim para outro homem.

— Não posso — confessou ela, virando o rosto. — É melhor terminarmos o café.

— O que você diria — disse Cannon, entrelaçando os dedos dela nos dele — se eu contasse que eu jamais conseguiria passar de você para outra mulher?

Margie sentiu as pupilas dilatarem e os lábios se entreabrirem ao olhar nos olhos dele.

— Está... me dizendo isso?

Ele levou os dedos dela aos lábios e os beijou suavemente.

— Sim, estou. — Virou a mão dela e tocou a palma com os lábios. A respiração dele estava irregular e os dedos dele apertavam os dela. — Margie, se quiser a lua, consigo para você. Apenas prometa que não vai nem tentar me abandonar.

Lágrimas umedeceram os olhos verdes dela, e ela o viu ficar de pé e puxá-la contra si. Ele a aninhou gentilmente contra seu corpo forte. O que ela podia dizer? Em algumas horas, estaria de volta em Panama City, e teria que contar a verdade a ele. Via naquele momento que não havia futuro para eles enquanto houvesse mentira. Teria que confiar nele o bastante e falar honestamente, ou então poderia ser o fim de tudo.

— Não irei, a não ser que você me mande embora — falou ela, aproximando-se, sorvendo o aroma dele.

— Mandar você embora? — Ele riu sem achar graça. — Meu Deus, peça-me algo simples, como cortar fora um braço. Seria menos doloroso. Margie, eu... quero você.

Parecia que ele estava dizendo uma coisa, mas queria dizer outra. Ela ficou sem fôlego e olhou para ele.

— Cannon, quando chegarmos lá, tem algo que quero confessar. Algo que preciso contar. E você pode não gostar disso, e nem de mim.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Você não toma pílula. É isso? — Ele murmurou maldosamente.

Margie esboçou um sorriso.

— Na verdade, não tomo, mas não é isso que preciso contar.

— O que é então?

Ele parecia muito preocupado, tanto que ela quase contou para ele naquele momento. Mas as palavras ficaram presas na garganta dela.

— Hoje não.

— Tudo bem. Hoje não. — Ele a pegou pela cintura e a ergueu contra seu corpo até os lábios estarem na mesma altura. — Sonhei com você. Sonhei que... fazíamos amor... — Ele provocou os lábios dela com os seus um pouco. — Foi tão real que acordei suando frio e procurei você ao meu lado.

Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e esfregou o nariz no dele, sorrindo com amor.

— Eu estava lá?

Cannon riu.

— Parecia você, mas, quando abri meus olhos, eu estava agarrando um travesseiro.

— Não sabia que era tão flácida. — sussurrou ela, quando Cannon a beijou.

— Macia — corrigiu-a. — E só em algumas partes. Aqui, por exemplo — disse ele, levantando-a tanto que os lábios dele chegaram ao vale entre os seios. Mesmo por cima do tecido, o beijo foi incrivelmente íntimo, e ela quase engasgou.

Ele a deslizou contra seu corpo até o chão e olhou nos olhos dela por um longo tempo.

— Só preciso olhar para você e sinto desejo até na sola dos pés. Magia. Bruxaria.

— Você fez seus encantos também — respondeu ela. Passou as mãos no peito dele e sentiu os músculos se contraírem com o toque leve e sensual. — Quando nos conhecemos, imaginei se você era tão peludo aqui quanto nos braços. Você sabia? — Ela riu, de repente, com malícia nos olhos.

Ele caiu na gargalhada e uniu as mãos nas costas dela e a balançou de um lado para o outro com afeição.

— Eu sou, como você quase descobriu ontem à noite.

— Concluí que gosto de homens peludos. Assim, tenho algo para fazer com as mãos.

— O quê? Puxar meus pêlos? — Ele a puxou para perto.

— Meu Deus, você está dando um nó em mim! Não quero um compromisso, mas jamais suportaria um caso curto com você. Entre ganhar dinheiro e gastar dinheiro, eu só penso em você.

— Estou muito feliz. Você é a única coisa em que penso desde a primeira vez que o vi.

— Oh, querida. — Ele beijou-a na boca com tanto carinho que lágrimas subiram-lhe aos olhos. Ela segurou o rosto dele com as mãos, mantendo os lábios dele sobre os dela em um longo beijo.

Depois de um minuto, ele gentilmente a afastou com um suspiro.

— Vamos parar com isso por enquanto. Nos próximos dias, vamos nos conhecer muito melhor.

Ela o observou em silêncio.

— E depois?

Cannon sorriu devagar.

— Acho que você já sabe. Eu sei.

Margie parecia preocupada.

— Há tanta coisa que você não sabe sobre mim.

— Descobrirei. — Ele a beijou suavemente. — Vamos.

— Cannon...

Ele se virou na porta com a mala dela na mão.

— O que, querida?

— E Andy e Jan? — perguntou ela, baixinho.

Cannon riu pela expressão preocupada dela.

— Você sabe muito bem que eu daria qualquer coisa que você quisesse agora. Darei minha bênção a eles, está bem?

O rosto dela se iluminou. Pelo menos, uma coisa boa resultara daquilo tudo, pensou ela, com tristeza. Pelo menos, Jan ficaria feliz.

— Obrigada — agradeceu Margie, sorrindo.

Ele a puxou para seu lado e foram em direção à porta.

— Só espero que eles sejam tão felizes como nós — disse ele, baixinho.

CAPÍTULO OITO

ELA IRIA se lembrar dessas palavras depois, quando pousaram em Panama City. Lembraria vividamente. Margie oseguiu até o terminal aéreo, segurando na manga da jaqueta dele ao tentar acompanhar os passos largos. Foi lá que o acaso passou na frente dela.

— Meu Deus, é você! — falou uma voz surpresa, e uma mulher de cabelos brancos se posicionou em frente a Margie e olhou para a contracapa de _Paixão ardente _e de novo para ela.

Margie sufocou a vontade de sair correndo. Não ajudaria em nada.

— Não é uma foto maravilhosa? — perguntou a mulher, dando o livro para Cannon. Ele olhou fascinado para a foto de Margie na contracapa do livro. — Eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar! Quando seu próximo livro será lançado, srta. McPherson? — continuou ela, sem saber do desastre que acabara de provocar. — Leio tudo o que você escreve!

— Sairá no começo do ano que vem — conseguiu dizer Margie. — Com licença, por favor...

Ela passou rapidamente pela mulher, que acabara de pegar o livro de volta das mãos de Cannon. Ele parecia irritado. Margie sentiu seu mundo acabar, e lutou contra as lágrimas quentes, enquanto esperava que ele externasse o sentimento. Não demorou muito. Ela o sentiu antes de ver, e ergueu os olhos com relutância.

— Bem, bem — disse Cannon, friamente. — Artigos sobre política para um jornal local, você disse?

Ela baixou o olhar e respirou fundo.

— Pensei que você fosse muito careta. Tive medo, de estragar as chances de Jan com Andy se contasse a verdade. Sou... um tanto famosa

— Sim, é mesmo. Vi o maldito livro nas mesas de metade das secretárias, e a capa parece me chamar nos balcões de livrarias do país todo. Pena que não peguei o livro e olhei a contracapa, não é?

Margie se afastou dele, com dor nos olhos.

— Importa tanto assim, Cal? — perguntou ela, hesitante.

A expressão dele era fria. Ele nem sorria para ela.

— Você mentiu para mim.

— Não menti — protestou ela. — Apenas omiti.

— Dá no mesmo. E o pior de tudo foi que você fez isso por sua irmã. Era disso que se tratava a noite passada também? — acrescentou Cannon, gélido.

Ela só se deu conta de que movera a mão até senti-la arder ao atingir a bochecha bronzeada.

Ele pegou o pulso dela com força, mas não revidou.

— Terá que me dizer quanto devo a você — disse ele, com uma voz zombeteira e um leve sorriso cruel nos lábios, que ela beijara ardentemente na noite anterior. — Gosto de pagar por meus prazeres.

Cannon não poderia tê-la ferido mais se tivesse lhe dado um tapa. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ela se virou.

— Para onde vai? O carro está deste lado. — Ele seguiu até o carro, colocou-a dentro e dirigiu até a casa sem dizer uma palavra.

Ela entrou na casa como um zumbi, agradecida por não haver ninguém por perto, e seguiu direto para o quarto. Assim que entrou, Jan entrou atrás com o rosto esperançoso e um olhar preocupado.

— Falou com ele? — perguntou ela, logo, indiferente ao fato de que a porta do quarto ainda estava aberta. — Você conseguiu amansá-lo, conseguiu algum milagre? — acrescentou, remetendo à conversa que tiveram antes da viagem, uma brincadeira entre as duas.

No entanto, para o furioso homem, de pé na porta com a mala de Margie na mão, as palavras foram a confirmação de suas suspeitas.

— Venham para a sala, vocês duas — disse Cannon em voz baixa. Ele se virou e saiu do quarto.

Margie sentiu as lágrimas subirem aos olhos e descerem pelas bochechas, enquanto Jan a encarava sem entender.

— Ele sabe quem eu sou. —Ela engoliu em seco e viu a imagem de Jan embaçada. — E o que é pior: pensa que eu estava fingindo por sua causa.

Jan desmoronou.

— Você está apaixonada por ele.

Margie conseguiu assentir antes de cair no choro.

— Ele vai nos mandar para casa, Jan. — Ela chorou no ombro solidário da irmã. — Desculpe, me desculpe!

De repente, Jan era a irmã mais forte e a consolou, apesar de seus próprios medos e apreensões.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — disse ela, repetindo as palavras que Margie falou tantas vezes em momentos ruins. — Tudo vai dar certo.

— Desapontei você.

Jan a abraçou com mais força.

— Andy e eu acharemos um jeito. Estou preocupada com você. Oh, Margie, me desculpe por ter arrastado você para isso! Se eu o tivesse enfrentado desde o começo...!

Mas Margie não estava ouvindo. Seu coração estava partindo dentro do corpo trêmulo.

Andy olhava com irritação para Cannon quando Margie e Jan se juntaram a eles na sala de estar.

Cannon mal olhou para Margie. Ele fumava um cigarro, e Margie nunca o vira tão distante.

— Vou para Chicago de manhã —anunciou ele, sem preâmbulos. — Considerando as circunstâncias, acho que seria melhor se suas hóspedes voltassem para Atlanta também — falou para Andy.

— Minha noiva e a irmã dela. — Andy o corrigiu com olhos brilhando de raiva.

— Só se for por cima do meu cadáver — respondeu Cannon, de modo frio.

— Se for preciso... — respondeu Andy, com voz agradável.

— Andy, não... — disse Jan, suavemente.

— Amo você — disse Andy para ela, nem um pouco envergonhado por admitir — Eu não quero viver se não for com você. Se eu tiver que brigar com meu irmão, tudo bem. Prefiro perder o apreço dele a perder seu amor.

Cannon se mexeu, olhando com raiva para Andy, porém havia um brilho de admiração nos olhos escuros ainda assim.

— Vou para casa com você — disse Andy, baixinho —, e Jan vai comigo. Ela ainda está de férias. Vamos resolver tudo lá.

Cannon levou o cigarro à boca.

— Estão conspirando contra mim?

— Chamo os vizinhos também, se precisar — disse Andy, com um sorriso fraco. — Tenho tanto direito de morar com alguém quanto você tem de morar sozinho. Só porque sofreu nas mãos das mulheres não significa que tenho que me tornar um solteirão.

— As mulheres são traiçoeiras — respondeu Cannon, olhando para Margie.

— Por que diz isso?

— Não sabe quem nossa hóspede é? — perguntou Cannon, sarcástico, também olhando para a mãe que acabara de chegar.

— Claro que sei quem ela é — disse Victorine com desdém, encarando o filho mais velho. Passou o braço pelos ombros de Margie. — Ela é uma das minhas escritoras favoritas.

Margie enrijeceu o corpo e Victorine bateu em seu ombro com carinho.

— Tudo bem, querida. Sabia desde o começo. Tenho todos os seus livros. — Ela olhou para Cannon. — E, se você tivesse se dado ao trabalho de pegar um deles, saberia quem ela era imediatamente. Eu soube.

Cannon não sorriu.

— Uma pena que ninguém me contou.

— E dar a você mais uma arma para atacar Jan e Andy? — perguntou Margie, sorrindo com amargura.

— É melhor que saiba de tudo, já que é a hora das confissões.

— Não, Jan — disse ela, quando a irmã começou a falar.

— Andy tem o direito de saber também. Oh, não vou discutir —, protestou Jan, e andou até ficar em frente a Cannon. — É tudo minha culpa. Implorei para Margie não contar o que ela fazia. Eu tive uma idéia louca de que você podia achar que éramos ricas e... — Ela se empertigou, e pedia desculpas com o olhar. — Nossa mãe morreu quando eu nasci, e nossa avó McPherson nos criou. Ela teve que fazer isso. Nosso pai... — Ela parou, mas decidiu ir em frente. — Nosso pai era alcoólatra. Bebia tanto que tivemos que sair de casa, e, quando ele estava muito bêbado, ia até lá e exigia que vovó nos devolvesse para ele. Algumas vezes, ele tentou nos levar à força. Ashton era uma cidade pequena, e todos sabiam sobre ele. Era... conhecido. Passamos por maus bocados na escola por causa disso.

Ela mexeu nos cabelos curtos e foi em frente, e Margie nunca teve tanto orgulho dela.

— Quando ele morreu e nossa avó também, pouco tempo depois, sobrou pouca coisa. Mal deu para Margie pagar dois anos de faculdade. Quando ela se casou com Larry Silver eu tive que morar com eles, e grande parte do problema com o casamento deles era eu.

— Não é verdade, querida — protestou Margie, de maneira suave.

Jan riu com amargura.

— Você sabe que é. Eu só torno as coisas piores para você. — Ela olhou de volta para Cannon. — Larry não tinha seguro, e os pais dele não quiseram saber de nós. Eles eram razoavelmente bem-sucedidos, mas nossa família não era socialmente aceitável para eles. Então, viraram as costas para nós. Só fizeram contato quando o advogado foi exigir a parte dele no espólio. Margie ficou sem nada, a não ser comigo, algumas dívidas e lembranças terríveis.

Jan respirou fundo.

— Bem, ela conseguiu um emprego em um jornal para que não passássemos fome, enquanto eu terminava a escola. Não vou mencionar quantas noites ela ficou nas ruas cobrindo assassinatos, apreensões de drogas e incêndios. A única vaga era na seção policial, e ela aceitou.

Cannon encarou Margie, e havia alguma coisa naquele olhar que ela não pôde suportar; então, ela olhou para o chão.

— Ela trabalhava de dia e escrevia à noite, e um dia ela mandou um manuscrito que um editor gostou. O editor o comprou, ajudou-a a melhorá-lo, e em poucos meses ela estava na lista de mais vendidos. Fiquei tão orgulhosa que pensei que ia explodir. — Jan olhou para a irmã com amor e orgulho no rosto. — Ainda sinto orgulho. E gostaria de nunca ter pedido a Margie para esconder a verdade. Não somos ricas. Ganho um salário justo no escritório de advocacia onde trabalho, e Margie está a caminho de ter um Rolls Royce se o mundo for justo, mas tudo o que temos foi com sacrifício dela. Ninguém em nossa família chegou às colunas sociais, e nós, provavelmente, também não chegaremos. — Ela ergueu o pequeno queixo com orgulho. —Mas quase todos somos pessoas honestas, sr. Van Dyne. Fui muito injusta com Andy ao não contar toda a verdade a ele. E aumentei o erro ao pedir que Margie fingisse ser algo que não é. Lamento muito ter feito isso. Margie e eu iremos para casa agora. Espero não ter causado nenhuma grande inconveniência. — Ela olhou para Andy com o coração nos olhos. — Uma coisa era verdade. Amo você com todo meu coração.

O rosto de Andy se contorceu. Ele foi até ela, abraçou-a e enfiou o rosto nos cabelos dela.

— Meu Deus, pensa que me importo com quem eram seus familiares? — disse ele, com voz rouca. — Eu amo você, sua boba!

Os olhos de Margie ficaram cheios de lágrimas. Pelo menos, o amor de Andy era sincero.

— Vou arrumar minhas coisas — disse Margie, baixinho, virando-se. — Agradeceria se alguém pudesse me levar até o aeroporto.

— Margie, você pode vir conosco — falou Andy.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Meu prazo termina em duas semanas — falou ela, com orgulho —, e a razão de ter ido a Nova York foi para assinar o contrato para o filme que farão de _Paixão ardente. _

— Oh, Margie, que maravilha! — exultou Jan.

— Claro. — Margie falou sem alegria. — Que maravilha... — Ela se virou na direção da escada. — Mais uma coisa para me destacar como uma mancha no brasão da família...

Cannon não disse uma palavra, mas os olhos dele a seguiam, e havia um tipo de dor no rosto dele que Victorine não via há anos. Ela estava com um olhar preocupado e tentou decidir o que fazer. E, de repente, ela sorriu. Era muito simples, na verdade.

— Oh! — disse ela, tombando graciosamente no chão.

CAPÍTULO NOVE

**C**ANNON CARREGOU a mãe até o quarto e pegou o telefone ao lado da cama. Margie se sentou e segurou à mão de Victorine com força.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou Victorine, em um sussurro.

— Chamando uma ambulância — respondeu ele, secamente.

— Não! — protestou Victorine, tentando se sentar. — Não, não ouse! — Ela ofegou ao tentar respirar. — Você só está piorando as coisas!

Ele murmurou algo, desligou o telefone e o colocou com força sobre a mesa.

— Só pegue meus remédios — disse Victorine com firmeza. — Na gaveta, ali... E coloque um... embaixo da minha língua.

Cannon pegou um pequeno comprimido branco e colocou obedientemente na boca da mãe, embaixo da língua. Depois, ele ficou de pé ao lado de Margie, com Jan e Andy parados nervosamente ao pé da cama, e esperou, impaciente para ver se o remédio ia ajudar.

— Eu prefiro levá-la ao hospital — disse Cannon.

— E eu prefiro... ficar aqui — retrucou Victorine, sem ar. Ela apertou os dedos de Margie. — Está melhorando agora.

— Graças a Deus! — falou Cannon. — Vai para casa agora. Quero você ao alcance de Howard se precisarmos.

— Howard é o médico da família — disse Victorine para Margie. — E nosso amigo. — Ela suspirou e sorriu aliviada. — Pronto, estou melhor.

— O que quer que eu traga para você? — perguntou Margie, solícita.

— Nada, querida. Mas você vai para casa comigo. Preciso de companhia, e Jan e Andrew vão estar ocupados demais para ficar cuidando de mim.

O rosto de Cannon se encheu de sombras. Mas algo brilhou nos olhos escuros, e só a mãe viu.

— Desculpe, mas não posso — respondeu Margie, gentilmente, sabendo que seria muito doloroso observar Cannon e não ter o direito de tocar nele, de amá-lo.

— Pode trazer sua máquina de escrever, e os empregados cuidarão de você enquanto trabalha. Em seu tempo livre, você pode fazer coisas comigo. Não pode, Cannon? — acrescentou ela, com um olhar penetrante.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Se ajudar você a ficar em casa, ela é muito bem-vinda.

— Não posso! — falou Margie, com olhos cheios de pânico ao encontrar os dele por um breve momento.

Cannon enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Não vou ficar muito tempo em casa, se é isso que a impede — disse ele com frieza.

— Nesse caso, eu irei — falou Margie, tomando a decisão de impulso. Em um curto espaço de tempo, Victorine passara a ser muito importante para ela. Se houvesse alguma coisa que pudesse fazer pela amiga, não hesitaria.

— Fico feliz que esteja resolvido. — Victorine suspirou, recostando-se nos travesseiros. — Agora, todos podem ir e me deixar descansar. Menos Margie — acrescentou, ainda segurando a mão dela. — Ficarei bem agora.

Jan e Andy saíram com relutância, mas Cannon foi embora imediatamente.

Margie ouviu-o sair de casa pouco depois, e ele passou o resto do dia fora.  
Ele não voltou para o jantar também. Margie comeu com Victorine em bandejas que Nina, a empregada, levou para elas. Andy e Jan comeram na cozinha e depois foram ficar com Victorine, enquanto Margie fazia as malas e tomava um banho.

Ela acabara de vestir o roupão e estava a caminho do quarto quando ficou paralisada.

Cannon vinha pelo corredor em sua direção com o rosto rígido e acusação no olhar.

Margie baixou o olhar e ia passar por ele, mas ele se moveu e bloqueou a passagem. Ela olhou para ele, com medo dele mais uma vez, e, quando Cannon esticou a mão na sua direção, ela se afastou. Ele baixou a mão e uma sombra encobriu seu olhar ao perceber os velhos medos no rosto dela, as incertezas que haviam sumido nos últimos dias.

— Desculpe, querido — falou ela, voltando a ser o personagem de antes. — Não estou mais disponível. Aprendi minha lição.

— Margie... — disse Cannon, sem jeito.

— Nada disso, certo? Vá ganhar dinheiro, sr. Magnata, e me deixe com minha carreira vergonhosa. Não precisa se preocupar. Não vou ficar em sua casa nem um minuto além do tempo que sua mãe precisar de mim.

— Pelo amor de Deus, pode me ouvir? — disse ele com severidade.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e afastou o olhar.

— Você não tem nada para me dizer que eu queira ouvir. Já disse tudo hoje de manhã.

— Droga, por que não me contou!?

Ela apertou os olhos em sofrimento.

— Porque eu sabia o que aconteceria. — Ela observou o rosto largo e inflexível, com dor nos olhos. — E aconteceu.

As palavras ficaram no ar entre eles. Ele olhou para ela sem revelar nada.

— Você podia ter confiado em mim.

— Confiei em um homem uma vez — relembrou ela. — Esqueci por um tempo, mas não esquecerei mais. Você jamais terá a chance de se aproximar o bastante para me magoar, sr. Van Dyne. Nenhum homem terá. — E ela passou por Cannon antes que ele pudesse perceber o que ela fazia, e correu para o quarto.

O LAR dos Van Dyne em Chicago era chocante. Margie olhou como se jamais tivesse visto uma arquitetura vitoriana. Diferente da casa de madeira da avó, a casa deles era de pedra e tinha pequenas torres, janelas de sacadas e hera subindo graciosamente em uma parede lateral. Longe da rua e com vista para o lago Michigan, ela ficava escondida entre árvores, um lindo roseiral e um labirinto de arbustos bem podados.

Jan sorrira quando Andy descreveu a casa vitoriana delas para Victorine, que caiu na gargalhada.

— Mas que coincidência! — falou ela para Margie, com um sorriso. — Eu adoro esse tipo de arquitetura. Pode ser um pouco pretensiosa, mas prefiro pensar nela como uma arte desaparecida. Muito estilo e atenção aos detalhes... — acrescentou, suspirando. — É uma arte perdida para sempre.

Margie concordara silenciosamente, porém sua mente estava em outras coisas, principalmente no homem taciturno no volante do carro. Ela não prestara atenção à vista de Chicago, à torre Sears e à praia de areias brancas paralela à estrada. O olhar dela era constantemente atraído para a nuca dele.

Margie e Jan demoraram vários dias para se acostumar com a rotina da casa. Havia uma empregada chamada Anna que mantinha a casa funcionando, e seu marido Jack era jardineiro e motorista. Havia uma cozinheira, sra. Summers, que era alegre e fazia os melhores bolos que Margie já comera. Além dos empregados, havia uma piscina e um terraço na parte de trás, perto do roseiral, assim como uma quadra de tênis, sem mencionar áreas verdes o bastante para atrair entusiastas pela natureza.

Havia também um lago que parecia saído de um conto de fadas, com cisnes, árvores enormes e um gramado ao redor. Quando Margie não estava trabalhando no livro, o que tomava a maior parte do tempo dela, pois o prazo estava acabando, nem sentada com Victorine, era para lá que ela ia, com uma caixa de pescaria, um pote de minhocas e uma cesta.

Jan e Andy ainda estavam fazendo o possível para convencer Cannon de que o casamento deles não seria o fim do mundo, mas ele não mostrava nenhum sinal de alterar sua posição inflexível. No entanto, tudo mudou no dia em que Jan e Margie entraram na sala no meio de uma conversa interessante entre Cannon e a mãe.

Ele estava próximo à janela com as costas para a porta, lindo, mas com um aspecto solitário em um terno risca-de-giz azul marinho que o deixou com todo o jeito de grande empresário.

Margie e Jan pararam na porta e ouviram sem querer.

— Se acha que estou muito fraca, posso conseguir outra pessoa para organizar — disse Victorine. Ela viu as garotas e seus olhos brilharam. — Na verdade, lembro de ter ouvido falar que Jan organiza muitas coisas para o chefe. Não é, minha querida? — acrescentou ela, fazendo com que Cannon soubesse da presença delas.

Jan levou um susto.

— Organizar? Bem, planejo vários jantares para ele. A esposa é inválida e ele recebe muitas pessoas...

— Viu? — disse Victorine, triunfante. Jan e Margie a encararam.

Cannon se afastou da janela com as mãos nos bolsos e parou em frente a Jan.

— Consegue organizar um jantar para 20 pessoas dentro de uma semana? — perguntou ele, mas seu tom deixava claro que duvidava.

— Claro que sim — disse Jan, com confiança surpreendente. — Se me der a lista das pessoas que quer convidar... — Ela sorriu com divertimento. — Até planejo os lugares na mesa de forma que rivais nos negócios não briguem com unhas e dentes pela sobremesa.

Ele sorriu involuntariamente, e isso mudou a aparência dele.

— Tudo bem — falou ele.

Jan corou, mas não baixou o olhar.

— Não vou decepcioná-lo, Cannon — prometeu ela.

— ELEvai me deixar organizar o jantar! — exclamou Jan quando ela e Margie estavam na cozinha, sem perigo de serem ouvidas, e abraçou a irmã com entusiasmo. — Finalmente, ele vai me dar uma chance de mostrar o que posso fazer! Não é ótimo?

— Ótimo — repetiu Margie, com um sorriso. — Mal sabe ele o que acabou de fazer. Se eu ganhasse dez centavos a cada festa que você organizou...

Jan riu.

— Se isso não convencê-lo de que sei me comportar na sociedade, nada convencerá. — O sorriso sumiu. — Não que Andy e eu pensemos em abandonar nossos planos só porque Cannon não aprova. Oh, Margie, você não imagina como me senti na casa de praia quando Andy disse que preferia ter a mim a ter o respeito de Cannon!

— Você tem muita sorte por ser tão amada.

O tom dela era melancólico, e Jan não deixou de perceber. Ela se aproximou e abraçou a irmã.

— As coisas vão dar certo para você também. Não viu como Cannon estava olhando para você ainda agora?

Margie deu de ombros.

— Como ele olha e o que ele sente são duas coisas diferentes. Ele não confiou em mim. Ele não me deu o beneficio da dúvida. Nem tentou entender meu ponto de vista.

— Está tentando entender o dele? Ele não teve muitos motivos para confiar nas mulheres. Assim como você não teve para confiar nos homens. Leva tempo.

Margie foi se servir de uma xícara de café com expressão pensativa.

— De qualquer maneira, o que tenho a oferecer? Fama, principalmente com o contrato para o filme, uma imagem ostentadora, uma reputação de louca da qual nem meus amigos duvidam... Como isso se encaixaria na imagem conservadora dos projetos da empresa dele? Não consegue ver o conselho diretor se divertindo às minhas custas?

Jan avaliou a irmã. Percebeu a palidez e as olheiras. Há anos Margie não ficava assim, e era perturbador.

— Acho que um homem como Cannon Van Dyne não daria a mínima sobre o que o conselho diretor diz. Não se ele estivesse amando.

Apenas o pensamento fez Margie vibrar, porém ela conhecia muito bem a natureza dos interesses de Cannon, e amor não se encaixava no que ele sentia por Margie. Ela riu suavemente com divertimento no olhar.

— Não o imagino amando... — murmurou ela, enquanto bebia o café. — É chocante, não é?

— Eu não acho. Mas eu não sou uma ex-repórter como você. Não sou observadora como você. Não consigo olhar para um homem e saber que ele é louco por uma mulher. Honestamente, Margie, todo mundo consegue ver. Por que você não consegue?

— Ver o quê? — perguntou Margie, com delicadeza.

Jan jogou as mãos para o alto.

— Deixa para lá. Vou subir e planejar minha estratégia. Vamos ver, preciso de pistolas, alguns canhões...

Margie riu sozinha e viu Jan sair. Seria uma bênção se Cannon mudasse de idéia sobre o potencial de Jan. Ela terminou o café e colocou a xícara na pia. Nesse momento, a porta abriu e Cannon entrou com um cigarro na mão. Ele parou na porta, bloqueando a passagem, e se apoiou nasoleira.

— Quer uma xícara de café? — perguntou ela, e seu rosto não demonstrava nada do tormento que sentia.

Cannon não respondeu imediatamente. Os olhos dele pareciam ocupados decorando os detalhes da aparência dela, vendo os pequenos sinais de insônia, de excesso de trabalho. Os olhos dela perceberam os mesmos sinais no rosto inexpressivo.

— Jan consegue mesmo organizar o jantar? — perguntou ele, de maneiradireta.

— Consegue — respondeu ela. Ela se ocupou lavando a xícara, e depois a botou no escorredor — Ela fez isso muitas vezes nos últimos anos.

— Margie... — Cannon se aproximou até ela conseguir sentir o calor do corpo dele atrás de si, como se ele estivesse tocando em cada centímetro dela.

Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela com delicadeza e ela pulou como se tivesse sido queimada.

— Não — gemeu ele, contraindo as mãos. — Não tenha medo quando toco em você. Não posso suportar.

Ela fechou os olhos, cedendo involuntariamente, enfraquecida pelo delicioso peso das mãos quentes, pelo cheiro que misturava colônia e tabaco.

— Não tive medo. Você me assustou.

A respiração dele estava pesada, o barulho estranhamente alto na cozinha.

— Você precisa entender como foi para mim todos esses anos. Minha esposa era profissional em mentir para mim, até a noite em que a achei com outro homem em nosso quarto. Não estou dando desculpas, mas não estou acostumado a ouvir a verdade das mulheres. Achei que você era uma santa, você caiu do pedestal. É preciso tempo para acostumar com a mudança de santa a ninfa, especialmente para um cínico como eu. Me sinto um tolo.

— Não cometa o erro de acreditar em minha propaganda — disse Margie, comvoz tranqüila. — Sou tão ninfomaníaca quanto você é uma reaparição dos tempos vitorianos. Mas é o modelo em que me encaixo, e não posso quebrá-lo, assim como você não pode quebrar o seu. Além disso — acrescentou ela com uma risada, afastando-se dele —, nossas imagens são os que nos tornam bem-sucedidos. E elas não se misturam, Cannon. Jamais se misturariam. Foi melhor que as coisas tenham sido como foram.

— Não gosto do jeito que você fala — comentou ele, observando-a — Você é jovem demais para ser cínica.

— Fiz curso intensivo — respondeu Margie, cruzando os braços. — Minha vida não foi um mar de rosas, mas me deixou forte. E a primeira coisa que aprendi foi que, se permitimos que as pessoas se aproximem, elas podem nos magoar. Esqueci isso por um tempo. Mas, agora, nunca mais — acrescentou ela, com um olhar significativo e um sorriso que não tocou os olhos verdes.

— Tivemos uma coisa muito especial — respondeu ele, com voz baixa e um olhar intenso.

— Sexo sempre parece especial até que a atração acabe.

— Não era sexo. Você pode não saber a diferença, mas eu sei. Eu quis você de maneiras que não têm nada a ver com um corpo lindo.

Ela olhou para ele tentando entender as palavras, mas não conseguiu.

— Não é sábio confiar nos impulsos — murmurou ela.

— Você passou muito tempo em minha cama antes de sermos interrompidos naquela noite. Não foi um impulso de _sua _parte, não é?

Ela se sentiu corar, porém não afastou o olhar.

— Eu tinha bebido muito vinho.

— Foi isso que você acreditou ter acontecido? Que a embebedei e a levei para o mau caminho? — Ele parou para apagar o cigarro em um cinzeiro sobre a mesa. —Vou ficar fora da cidade por alguns dias em uma viagem de negócios da qual não consegui escapar. Talvez seja melhor. Você talvez sinta minha falta.

Ela olhou para ele sem ser percebida, enquanto ele se inclinava até o cinzeiro. Amava cada linha do rosto dele, o modo como o cabelo fazia uma curva na nuca, o tamanho formidável dos ombros. Ele era tão homem, uma parte tão grande de sua vida, que ela não queria pensar naqueles dias em que ela não poderia nem dar uma olhada nele na mesa de jantar e nem no corredor à noite. Ele ficara em casa toda noite desde que chegaram em Chicago. Ela se acostumara com a presença dele. Ele se virou e viu um pouco da tristeza no rosto dela.

— Sentirá? — quis saber Cannon. Chegou mais perto, pegou-a pelos braços e puxou-a contra si.

— Sentirei o quê? — murmurou ela.

Ela olhava para a boca larga e sensual, e mal conseguia ouvi-lo.

— Minha falta.

Os lábios dela abriram sem ela querer. Seus dedos estavam pousados no colete dele, mas ela não tentou afastá-lo.

— Que tal me dar um beijo de despedida? Pelos velhos tempos.

— Não nos conhecemos há tanto tempo para chamarmos de "velhos tempos". — falou ela, sem fôlego.

— Conheço você a minha vida toda, Margie — disse Cannon, quando abriu os lábios e tocou nos dela, provocante. — Conheço você há centenas de anos e quero você desde o primeiro dia... Por favor, me beije!

Ele tomou os lábios dela e a puxou contra seu corpo, e ela gemeu suavemente quando a mágica tomou conta dela. Ela colocou as mãos nos cabelos dele e o beijo ficou mais intimo e exigente. O corpo dela tremeu com uma febre e uma dor que ameaçavam fazê-la perder o equilíbrio.

A língua dele penetrou no doce interior da boca de Margie em um ritmo sugestivo, e as mãos dele passearam dos seios dela até as coxas para mover seus quadris de forma lenta e sensual contra os dele.

Margie gemeu outra vez, curvando o corpo com o movimento dos quadris dele, e enfiou-lhe as unhas nos ombros. Ela o queria, o desejava, e todas as palavras duras, acusações e recriminações foram esquecidas na explosão de paixão que ele despertou no corpo dela.

— Estou ardendo por você — gemeu ela, involuntariamente contra a boca exigente dele.

— Como acha que me sinto?

— Sei que você me quer — disse Margie, com voz trêmula, e olhou nos olhos dele com desejo.

— Querer você? Que frase simples para uma famosa romancista usar. É a melhor descrição que você pode fazer?

Ela sorriu lentamente, de forma sensual, sentindo-se confiante de repente.

— Vai falar ou me beijar?

— É melhor torcer para que eu continue falando — disse ele, fazendo um esforço visível para se controlar. — A mesa da cozinha não é o melhor lugar para fazer amor, mas está bastante convidativa agora.

Ela riu.

— Que idéia travessa. Será que já foi usada em algum livro?

— Pode parar por aí, moça — respondeu Cannon, e um pouco da antiga brincadeira estava de volta aos olhos dele. — Não permitirei que me use para pesquisa.

— Eu faria valer a pena — prometeu ela, com sedução na voz, piscando os olhos.

Ele riu com deleite.

— Faria? Que excitante! Por que não deita na mesa da cozinha, e então poderemos conversar...

— Cannon! — ecoou a voz de Andy pelo corredor, destruindo a tênue intimidade na cozinha.

— Droga! Ele está esperando por mim.

— Ainda bem — comentou Margie. — Só Deus sabe como eu trabalharia com farpas nas costas.

Ele caiu na gargalhada. O som era novo, doce e delicioso; e, depois dos dias de escuridão e desprezo, Margie sentiu-se feliz como uma garotinha. A alegria dela fez com que ela ficasse com uma repentina beleza vibrante que fez Cannon perder o fôlego.

— Por que precisou esperar tanto para sorrir para mim, e então escolhe justo o momento em que estou atrasado para o aeroporto?

— Trabalharei nos meus horários na sua ausência — prometeu ela, sorrindo para ele de novo.

Ele tocou nos lábios dela com o dedo.

— Sentirá minha falta?

— Sentirei — admitiu ela, destruindo as barreiras.

— Sentirei a sua também — disse Cannon.

Os olhares se conectaram.

— Quando eu voltar, conversaremos.

Margie assentiu.

— Eu gostaria disso.

Ele foi embora. E toda cor pareceu sumir do mundo junto com ele.

CAPÍTULO DEZ

— CANNON DEVEchegar hoje — murmurou Victorine na sexta-feira, tirando os olhos do bordado.

Margie tentou não parecer muito animada.

— Tenho certeza de que ele está ansioso para o jantar de hoje — disse ela, com maldade. — Ainda que seja apenas para satisfazer a curiosidade dele sobre o talento de Jan.

— Eu acho que ela fez um ótimo trabalho — comentou Victorine. — Tão bom quanto eu mesma faria.

Margie olhou com atenção para ela.

— Você teve mesmo um ataque cardíaco? — quis saber ela, fazendo a pergunta que não se calava há uma semana.

Victorine olhou com surpresa inocente.

— Eu?

Margie sorriu.

— Não tem vergonha?

— Nem um pouco, querida. — Victorine riu. — Cannon estava prestes a cometer um dos maiores erros da vida dele. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Aquilo foi a única coisa em que consegui pensar. Como está o livro?

— Ainda falta um capítulo. — Margie suspirou. — Estou quebrando a cabeça, e o prazo acaba em uma semana.

— Provavelmente, é minha culpa — disse Victorine, em tom de desculpas. — Sei que vir para cá diminuiu o ritmo do seu trabalho consideravelmente. Mas de uma coisa tenho certeza: Jan tornará o jantar um sucesso. E isso vai dobrar Cannon. Ele concordará com o casamento, eu garanto.

— Queria ter sua confiança — respondeu Margie, com um sorriso. — Bem, vou para o lago. Acho que um pouco de paz e sossego pode ajudar na criatividade.

— Talvez outra coisa ajudasse — murmurou Victorine — se ele não fosse tão cabeça-dura, inflexível e incapaz de admitir que é humano o bastante para cometer erros.

Margie apenas riu. Ela ficou de pé, pegou os instrumentos de pesca e foi para o lago.

CANNON CHEGOU apenas meia hora antes da hora marcada para o jantar, parecendo cansado, mais velho e sem vida. Margie estava descendo as escadas com um vestido prateado, o mesmo que usara naquela noite mágica com ele. Ele estava subindo a escada, e, quando olhou para o alto e a viu, algo explosivo apareceu nos olhos dele e o deixou tenso.

— Meu Deus, você está linda! Elegante, segura, luminosa...

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios repentinamente secos.

— Obrigada — agradeceu.

Cannon subiu alguns degraus sem parar de olhar para ela até estar um degrau abaixo. Ele exalava perfume, sabonete e tabaco, e ela gostava do terno cinza-chumbo que ele usava. Destacava a cor do cabelo dele, o tom moreno do rosto largo.

— V-você quase perdeu o jantar — gaguejou ela.

Ele a deixava nervosa assim, tão perto.

— Perdi meu vôo e precisei pegar outro — respondeu Cannon, mas seus olhos estavam no corpo dela. — É bom estar em casa... — murmurou, com voz grave. Ele colocou os dedos em sua nuca, puxando-a para si. — Esse batom é à prova de borrões? — sussurrou, ao aproximar os lábios dos dela.

— Eu não sei — respondeu ela.

Cannon abriu os lábios e a persuadiu a abrir os dela e deixar que ele entrasse lenta e gentilmente, para que ela pudesse sentir seu hálito quente. A respiração dele estava entrecortada como a dela. O coração dele batia loucamente contra mãos que ela apoiara no peito dele para se firmar.

— Senti sua falta — falou ele, num sussurro, apertando a nuca de Margie com a mão. — Oh, Deus, senti tanto sua falta!

Foi o golpe final. Ela colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e ouviu a pasta de Cannon cair no chão. Sentia cada músculo do corpo dele contra a maciez do seu, sentia cada batida do coração. Ele a beijou de novo, e o beijo prosseguiu até que ele fosse a única coisa sólida em um mundo que desabara sob as pernas trêmulas dela. Depois de muito tempo, ele afastou a boca ardente e Margie olhou para Cannon com olhos verdes enevoados e entreabertos.

— Sabe há quanto tempo não durmo? Sabe como é ficar sozinho na cama e querer alguém com você até sentir que está sendo partido com um serrote cego?

— Não vai dar certo — sussurrou ela, quase com medo de abraçar a felicidade diante dela. Seus olhos observavam os dele com adoração.

— Vou fazer dar certo, Margie — disse ele, num sussurro engasgado, inclinando-se de novo para os lábios dela. — Querida...

Margie afastou os lábios e os aproximou dos dele na mesma hora em que uma porta abriu. Ele se afastou, os olhos faiscando de desejo e frustração.

— Pronta? — perguntou Jan, aparecendo com um vestido de chifon rosa-claro que se ajustava à pele dela e às suaves curvas do corpo. — Oi, Cannon! Bem-vindo de volta —acrescentou, observando-o se afastar de Margie com relutância para pegar a pasta caída no chão. — Os convidados chegarão a qualquer momento.

Ele suspirou e conseguiu sorrir para ela.

— Se essa roupa estiver boa, querida, deixarei minha pasta lá em cima e volto já.

— Você está muito bem. Não está, Margie? — murmurou Jan, com um olhar seco para a irmã ruborizada.

— Muito bem — repetiu ela.

Ele esticou a mão.

— Ajude-me a guardar a pasta — disse ele, sem se importar em esconder de Jan o desejo que havia em seu rosto.

— Vá em frente — sussurrou Jan, piscando para Margie antes de se virar para descer a escada. — Cuido de tudo aqui embaixo — acrescentou, ao ouvir a campainha.

Outra porta se abriu e Andy correu para o corredor, a mão ajustando a gravata. Ele sorriu para a imagem de Cannon e Margie de pé no meio da escada.

— Oi. Vocês estão ótimos. Jan desceu? Vou procurá-la. Vocês dois vêm? — falou ele, por sobre o ombro.

Cannon ainda olhava para Margie, que não se movera um centímetro.

— Em poucos minutos. Temos que guardar minha pasta primeiro.

— Tem que fazer o quê? — falou Andy, parando para olhar surpreso para eles.

— Querido, os convidados chegaram! — chamou Jan com alegria, acenando para ele.

— Oh, claro! — Andy se virou e correu para se juntar a Jan no saguão.

— Nós... deveríamos descer — sussurrou Margie.

Cannon balançou a cabeça.

— Não agora. Ainda não. Preciso de você!

Ela procurou algo para dizer, porém não encontrou nada. Outra porta se abriu e fechou, e Victorine, de vestido pêssego com decote vitoriano, andou em direção a eles com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso maldoso.

— Engarrafado? Por que vocês dois não vão pentear os cabelos?

— É uma desculpa melhor do que guardar minha pasta? — perguntou Cannon, quando ela passou.

— Seu pai e eu a usávamos toda hora. Você não se importaria se eu parabenizasse Jan pelo noivado?

Ele suspirou e observou os convidados entrarem pelo saguão.

— Qualquer coisa que você quiser — disse ele, pegando a mão de Margie. — Parece que ela fez um excelente trabalho com os preparativos.

— Fez sim.

Cannon apertou a mão de Margie ainda mais quando ele a puxou escada acima e pelo corredor até seu quarto. Enquanto isso, a consciência dela lutava contra o desejo em seu corpo e ela quase precisou correr para acompanhá-lo.

Ele abriu a porta e a fechou assim que entraram. Soltou a pasta e a tomou nos braços. Margie se entregou sem lutar, permitindo que ele a deitasse sobre o edredom bege. Um momento depois, ele se deitou ao lado dela, arrancando com os dedos a gravata e os botões da camisa.

— Vai amassá-la — sussurrou, trêmula, ajudando-o a tirar o paletó e a camisa.

— Que se dane se amassar —As mãos dele pareciam impacientes ao descer o vestido prateado até a cintura dela. No momento seguinte, ele procurou os lábios dela com ardor.

Ela mal conseguia pensar quando ele afastou o rosto. Seus lábios estavam ligeiramente inchados pelo ardor dos lábios dele, seu corpo estava fraco, suas pernas tremiam do longo e doce contato com as dele.

— Vai parar tão rápido? — sussurrou ela, com voz fraca.

Os olhos dele a devoravam, absorviam a beleza dos cabelos negros longos e desgrenhados e a deliciosa nudez do corpo dela da cintura para cima.

— Bem — murmurou ele, com um leve sorriso —, temos que aparecer um pouco lá embaixo.

Margie curvou o corpo e sorriu ao ver o olhar dele depois do movimento.

— Sua bruxa... — gemeu ele, cobrindo o sorriso atrevido com a boca até sentir os lábios dela tremerem e se abrirem. Quando ele libertou a boca de Margie, ela aninhou a cabeça dele contra seus seios e beijou o cabelo escuro dele.

— Amo você — sussurrou ela.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela com sofrimento no rosto.

— Achei que eu tinha matado seu sentimento por mim — admitiu, com voz rouca. — Juro por Deus que nunca pretendi reagir daquele jeito. Foi uma reação impulsiva da qual me arrependo desde o minuto seguinte. Eu quis pedir desculpas. Tentei antes mesmo de sairmos da Flórida, mas você não me deixou me aproximar. — Ele fechou os olhos. — Deus, pensei que você jamais me deixaria chegar perto de você novamente!

Ela tocou os lábios dele com dedos macios e seus olhos mostravam adoração.

— Fiquei com medo — admitiu ela. — Estava com medo de que meu mundo e o seu jamais pudessem se misturar.

— Faremos com que se misturem — prometeu ele, passando os lábios pela pele exposta dela, fazendo-a tremer. — Vamos nos casar, Margie. Espero que você concorde comigo sobre isso, mas, se não concordar, não me importo de carregá-la até o altar esperneando e gritando. Seria uma ótima manchete de jornal, uma publicidade interessante para seu filme.

— Isso realmente destruiria sua imagem conservadora. Seu conselho diretor...

Ele ergueu o rosto dela em direção ao seu.

— Amo você — disse ele, num tom direto e enfático. — Você, sra. Silver, você e seu famoso _alter ego. _Nada é tão importante em minha vida. Nem a empresa, nem minha conta bancária. Nada!

Margie sentiu as lágrimas surgirem em seus olhos de esmeralda.

— Não chore... — sussurrou ele, enxugando as lágrimas com lábios quentes e apaixonados. — Tudo vai dar certo.

— Mas quase não deu.

— Não — admitiu ele. — Mas, felizmente, eu tenho uma mãe com uma mente maligna e um grande coração que me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo.

Ela olhou para ele boquiaberta.

— Você sabia sobre o ataque cardíaco de mentira?

Cannon sorriu.

— É claro que sim. Mas lembre-se que não interferi na farsa. Eu queria você aqui mais do que ela.

Margie fez beicinho.

— Não vejo por quê. Passou o máximo de tempo possível longe de casa...

— Na esperança de que você se importasse, de que sentisse minha falta tanto quanto eu sentia a sua — admitiu ele, num sussurro rouco. — Foi quase o bastante poder ver você aqui na minha casa e espiar você quando ia pescar.

— Você me observou?

— Tive que observar — confessou ele, puxando-a contra si, e tudo foi revelado no rosto dele. — Às vezes, o desejo era terrível, Margie.

— Eu sei... — sussurrou ela. — Meu mundo ficou completamente sem cor quando você saiu dele...

Ele colocou a boca sobre a dela lentamente, com carinho quase doloroso, antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase. Apoiou-a nos travesseiros e deitou sobre ela com desejo intenso.

Ela enfiou os dedos no cabelo dele e abraçou-lhe a cabeça quando o beijo ficou mais intenso e longo. O peso dele a pressionava contra o colchão.

— Preciso de você — disse Cannon, com suavidade. Ele passou os dedos pelos seios dela, pela cintura, pelos quadris, apreciando a maciez da pele, a firmeza da musculatura.

— Sentirão nossa falta — conseguiu dizer ela. Mas a febre a queimava também, e todo o desejo e todo o amor exigiam serem demonstrados e satisfeitos.

Ele colocou as mãos nas laterais do rosto dela e seus olhos examinaram os dela com atenção.

— Posso sentir o que você quer — falou, com voz grave e lenta no silêncio do quarto. — Assim como você pode sentir o quanto quero você. Não consigo esconder. Posso deixá-la ir, mas será como arrancar um braço, e também não consigo esconder isso. Fiquei muito tempo sem ter uma mulher, e agora quero você tanto que estou trêmulo.

Ela sabia que era verdade. Sentiu-se estranhamente triunfante por poder criar tamanho desejo que só ela podia satisfazer. Ela o amava mais do que podia suportar, e, apesar do leve nervosismo que persistia por dar a um homem um conhecimento tão íntimo de si, ela não conseguiria dizer não. Forçou seus músculos tensos a relaxarem, suas mãos a acariciarem os contornos do corpo dele, sua respiração a ficar mais lenta e profunda.

— Por favor, não espere muito — sussurrou ela, e um leve sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. — Será difícil mesmo com você.

— Amo você — falou Cannon apenas. — Concentre-se apenas nisso e lembre-se de que o que faremos é uma expressão de amor.

Um doce calor se espalhou sobre o corpo dela quando ele a tocou. Os olhos dele passavam adoração e o rosto dele estava mais suave do que ela jamais vira.

— Aqui... — murmurou ele, deitando-se de costas. — Toque em mim. Do modo que quiser. Seja ousada. Finja que é uma das mocinhas dos seus livros — acrescentou, com malícia.

Ela conseguiu sorrir enquanto seus dedos o exploravam.

— Minhas mocinhas estão sempre profundamente apaixonadas, e elas concentram suas aventuras amorosas em um homem. Eu não promovo a promiscuidade.

— Eu percebi. Li um de seus livros na semana passada. Me deu esperança. Concluí que, se você consegue escrever de forma tão ardente, deve ser capaz de...

— Shh — sussurrou Margie, depois se inclinou e o beijou, pressionando os lábios contra os dele com lentidão e amor, sorrindo ao sentir os lábios dele se abrirem e provocarem os dela a reagir com intensidade.

— Quem está no controle? Você ou eu? Pensei que fosse minha vez.

Cannon colocou as mãos na cintura dela e a colocou sobre si, de forma que ela ficou deitada sobre o corpo dele.

— Vá em frente. Só estou dando algumas sugestões — acrescentou ele, com um brilho nos olhos escuros quando colocou as mãos nas coxas dela e pressionou os quadris dela contra os dele. Ela gemeu, suas pupilas dilataram pela intimidade repentina, e toda a provocação parou abruptamente. Cannon enfiou os dedos nos cabelos dela e aproximou os lábios dela dos seus com proposital sensualidade e depois virou-a, colocando-a de costas, e deitou por cima do corpo ardente.

— Agora — sussurrou ele sobre os lábios entreabertos dela —, vou mostrar a você o que uma mulher deve sentir com seu homem. Farei você tremer toda de desejo e depois o saciarei. Darei a você um prazer tão doce que você odiará a idéia das mãos de outro homem em seu corpo...

— Cannon...! — gemeu ela, quando ele se moveu. As mãos dele tocaram nela de novas maneiras, um tanto quanto chocantes. O corpo dele em contato com o dela despertou um fogo como se faíscas tocassem em madeira seca.

— Beije-me assim... — sussurrou ele, com voz rouca. A língua dele dançava com a dela em um ritmo sensual, e ele retirou o resto de tecido que havia entre eles.

Ela sentiu o contato repentino com a pele nua dele como um choque em alta voltagem. Os olhos dela se abriram e ela o olhou como se no meio de uma névoa de prazer.

— Este é nosso começo — disse Cannon. As mãos dele a elevaram, provocando seu ponto sensível, e ele sorriu pela reação que leu no rosto dela, nos olhos verdes. — E assim que será pelo resto de nossas vidas. Deixe-me mostrar a você... ensinar...

Ela prendeu a respiração e tentou dizer o quanto o amava, por quanto tempo o amaria, mas uma onda de prazer a atingiu como a arrebentação na praia, e ela só conseguiu agarrar-se a ele, gritar e tremer como uma corda de violão enquanto ele a ensinava como agradá-lo.

Margie sussurrou com urgência, ouviu sua própria voz se contorcer em um eco do prazer que o corpo sentia, ressonante e doce.

— Isso é amor — falou ele, e foi a última coisa que ela registrou antes que seu corpo fosse devastado por um furacão de sensações, um frenesi de movimentos que a deixaram desesperadamente tensa e depois a liberaram de forma incontrolável.

Margie gritou com voz rouca e o abraçou, puxou seu corpo para perto do dele tanto quanto os limites físicos permitiam, e foi como se ela se perdesse completamente nele. Eles se tornaram um, de um modo sobre o qual ela lera mas jamais acreditara até aquele momento. Era amor. Total. Completo.

— Eu jamais soube — sussurrou ela, ao deitar nos braços dele, trêmula.

Cannon a aninhou contra si e deu beijos carinhosos na testa dela, nos olhos fechados, nas bochechas, na boca inchada. Os batimentos desenfreados dos corações deles começaram a se acalmar, mas ele continuou a abraçá-la com carinho, como a um tesouro precioso.

— Nem eu, querida. — Ele a viu abrir os olhos, e o olhar que trocaram era tão íntimo quanto o contato dos corpos saciados. — Porque nunca foi com amor. Até agora.

Ela tocou o rosto dele, maravilhada. Acompanhou cada linha, e ele fechou os olhos para saborear o toque.

— Amo você — murmurou Margie, sentindo as palavras como jamais sentira. — Com meu corpo. Com meu coração. Com minha alma. Quero dar filhos a você.

Ele abriu os olhos e arrumou os cabelos dela com dedos trêmulos.

— Jamais sonhei que pudesse amar assim — confessou ele. — Preciso tanto de você quanto do ar que respiro, sabia disso?

— É recíproco, meu querido — respondeu, conseguindo dar um sorriso. — Quero dar tudo a você.

— Acabou de dar — lembrou-a, e o sorriso atenuou a expressão e a voz dele. — E agora imagino que espere que eu tenha o gesto honrado de casar-me com você.

— E estragar um belo relacionamento? — perguntou ela, espantada.

Ele olhou para ela com a sobrancelha erguida.

— Sei que você é uma pessoa nada convencional, srta. Escritora Famosa. Mas, se não aceitar casar comigo agora mesmo, vou carregá-la escada abaixo e dizer para o salão repleto de convidados que você está grávida.

— Cannon Van Dyne! — falou, horrorizada. — Você não faria isso!

— Quer ver? Meu Deus, como você é contraditória! Quantos dos seus leitores sabem que você tem uma mente careta? Eu não me importaria em confessar tudo, mas você fica ruborizada só de pensar!

Ela riu com timidez.

— E você é o oposto. Oh, Cannon, o conselho diretor vai ficar furioso, já pensou nisso?

— Que se dane o conselho diretor! Vai se casar comigo ou não? — quis saber ele, beijando-a lentamente. — Pense no quanto minha mãe ficaria chocada se eu contasse a ela que você pode estar grávida... E você pode estar. — Ele passou a mão sobre a barriga dela.

— Impaciente, você — falou Margie em provocação, mas o pensamento a fez formigar de excitação. Ela queria tanto ter filhos, e há tanto tempo!

— Farei 40 anos mês que vem. Você acharia ruim se acontecesse logo? Se achar, eu posso...

— Eu não acharia ruim — disse ela, silenciando-o com um beijo. — Também quero uma família. Tenho o vestido de batismo da minha avó...

— Há uma pia batismal da família Van Dyne — respondeu ele. E sorriu. — Quero dez.

— Dez? Oh! — Ela quase se engasgou.

— Negocie comigo. Quantos você quer?

A mágica já a afetava novamente.

— Dez. — Ela riu. — Doze. Quinze. Quantos você quiser. Apenas me beije!

Ele riu suavemente, com triunfo, e pousou a boca carinhosamente sobre a dela.

Os convidados haviam acabado de comer a salada e o primeiro prato estava sendo servido quando Cannon e Margie entraram na sala de jantar de mãos dadas e satisfeitos por não terem sentido a falta deles.

Victorine se levantou e foi encontrá-los.

— Já estava na hora —repreendeu-os, antes de abrir um sorriso. — Olhe só para vocês dois...

— Foi idéia sua — falou Cannon, com um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Seu cabelo está pior do que nunca —respondeu a mãe dele. — Só o perdoarei se disser a palavra mágica.

Ele elevou uma sobrancelha.

— Casamento? — sugeriu ele.

Victorine sorriu e abraçou Margie com amor.

— Eu falei que criei filhos inteligentes. Ele reconhece uma coisa boa quando a vê.

— Oh, não é isso... — confidenciou Margie, com um olhar malicioso para Cannon. — Veja bem, eu o coloquei numa situação constrangedora e agora tenho que me casar com ele.

Victorine apertou os lábios e observou o filho.

— Não tem vergonha? Ela pensará que você é fácil!

Ele caiu na gargalhada, e abraçou a mãe de um lado e Margie do outro.

— Pensará? Ela já sabe. — Ele riu e piscou para Margie.

— Vamos comer. Estou morrendo de fome!

FIM


End file.
